Inheritance
by FireIdar
Summary: On Naruto's eighteenth birthday secrets will be revealed leading to the merging of at least ten clans and the creation of a new bloodline from at least six others. WARNING! Multiples, male\female, Male\male, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT OR MAKE MONEY FROM FROM THEM! THEY ARE NOT MINE1 CREDIT GOES WHERE CREDIT IS DUE!

Inheritance

It all started at Naruto's eighteenth birthday party.

All his friends, rookie nine and their sensei's were there, all-of course-except for Sasuke, who after killing Orochimaru at the height of the body exchange, now traveled around the land of fire, a group of the snake sanin's ex-experiments with him, hunting his brother and the criminal organization he belonged to.

The party took place the night before his actual birthday, due to a few of his friends setting out the next day on various missions, this was the only time the entire group could get together.

Kiba and Shino-who weren't going on missions-were drunk pretty quickly, Kiba his usual loud self taken to an extreme while Shino just slumped in his chair bonelessly, his relaxed posture and a slight flush to his cheeks the only sign of his inebriated state.

Sakura and Ino-long over their crush on the Uchiha and now engaged to fellow rookie nine members, Sakura to Lee and Ino to Sai. Neji was currently dating Tenten. Even Gaara and his siblings were there, Temari frowning as she eyed Shino.

The two had had an affair last year but something had happened and since then they seemed to be making an effort to ignore-or pretend to ignore-each other. The standing theory was Shino's drunkenness was DUE to Temari's presence.

Tsunade and Jiraya seemed to be-shockingly-sober-and having an serious discussion near the door, an discussion that looked like it could soon dissolve into an argument.

Neji and Hinata were in the corner talking. Over the last few years the two cousins had been getting closer and even started calling each other sister and brother again like when they were children.

Ayame and her father were laughing with Kurenai and Ebisu near the window.

Iruka and Kakashi were curled up together in a dark corner, frenching each other, Iruka a little more... open because of the alcohol he'd imbued thanks to Kakashi.

The teacher was going to kill the copy-nin tomorrow.

It wasn't that he was completely straight, it was just that Kakashi had been pursuing him almost constantly in between his own missions and Iruka each time chased him off.

Shikamaru and Shizune were flirting in a corner, Choji and Tenten were with Sai and Kankurou, Choji's mouth full of barbecue Lee and Gai sprouting their usual 'spirit of fire' speech while Asuma, Anko, Kurenai were glowing at the two green beasts in the corner between drunken or near-drunken stories.

Gaara had just got himself a drink and was rejoining Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Temari.

Raido, Gemma and Ibiki arrived around half past eleven, unable to stay long but enough to drop off his presents and say a few hello's and words before having to leave again.

Raido gave him an specially developed nerve toxin he had developed along with his help, a toxin that the fox vessel was immune to, but coated on his weapons would affect an enemy. Apparently the efforts differed depending on the weilders element when funneling their chakra through it to activate it.

Without the chakra element it merely paralyzed the enemy for an certain amount of time, depending on the dose.

Fire element made it a kind of hyllisionangenic, making the enemy think their worse nightmare was suddenly real and attacking them.

Earth thinned the blood and prevented clotting, so the enemy bled to death.

Lightening\electricity caused the blood and body irritation, leading to a burning sensation throughout the body until it became too strong to stand.

Water\Ice was an weird one. For some reason it caused them to have flashes of extreme cold or extreme heat, like standing in a shower when someone else was playing with the faucets elsewhere in the house, only you couldn't get out and temperature only increased from bad to worse to excruciating.

Wind affected like an truth serum, the enemy couldn't help themselves from revealing everything asked, in fact half the time depending on the person, they didn't even realize they were doing it.

In fact Ibiki was already using it with his wind-affiliated T&I specialists on prisoners.

Gemna brought him new specially designed Senbon needles. Unlike others these weren't coated in any chemical poison or toxin, they were like normal solid needles except a specially designed tiny tunnel inside held an miniscule amount of said toxin, or any other, like mini needles. These senbon would look normal but when thrown the force of the throw would activate an tiny spring inside so when it hit something the force of the impact would cause the spring to move forward, injecting the liquid inside out the exit, effectively injecting the enemy\victim\whatever with the liquid, yet the senbon were as strong and lightweight as any normal one.

Again another co-Naruto design.

Ibiki brought a set of clothes and mask soon recognized as the uniform of an T&I ANBU member. The mask was of an cat.

"A cat" Naruto wined, giving a childish pout "why couldn't I have a fox?"

Without a change of expression Ibiki explained "a fox would be too obvious. With your distinguishing hair color and voice, it wouldn't be too much of a guess who you'd be. I think a cat described you, smart, cunning when necessary-agile and flexible. Besides, fox is taken."

"Naruto? You're an ANBU?" Sakura caught sight of the clothes and moved forward to join them, followed by a large group of the others. "How the HELL does Naruto become an ANBU!" Kiba almost yelled, leaning against Shino who was slouched against the wall next to the door, face still burning.

"Actually" Naruto grinned and scratched at the back of his head nervously "it's an T&I ANBU."

"Whatever" Kiba motioned the technicality away and went on "How did YOU become an ANBU."

The smile widened even further "I'm not one just yet. I have to decide if I'm gonna join. Hey!" he yelped the last word as Sakura slapped him over the back of the head "what do you mean 'if' knucklehead!"

Kiba scoffed "how did YOU get offered a job as an ANBU? Even if it's with T&I? I mean we all know YOU Naruto."

"Well you know how ero-sanin and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't teach me anymore about a year ago?" Naruto grinned sheepishly at them.

They nodded and Neji spoke out "You were driving all our sensai's and everyone else crazy, bugging everyone for extra training. Even Gai sensai's training wasn't enough and that's saying something."

Naruto nodded sheepishly again.

Ibiki spoke out this time "somehow he ended up in the T&I department, annoying ME and Anko for some sort of training. We were working on an particular difficult prisoner, out tempers were... somewhat short because of it and somehow he manipulated us into a deal. If he could break our difficult prisoner, both of us would train him-our choice of what as long as we trained him."

The scarred interrogator snorted "took him less then five minutes to break the guy, the bastard."

Everyone looked at the fox container who's smile turned a mix of evil cunning and embarrassment "they were all trained against pain and such but noone thought of using humiliation or even...well... pleasure against them."

"What do you mean?" they asked and the embarrassment increased so much he couldn't answer, so Ibiki did for him, face totally calm and expressionless "he forced him to eat kitty litter, USED kitty litter."

There was a stunned pause of at least ten seconds while everyone digested this before Kiba broke it up as he began to crack up, first bending over at the waist with his laughter before no longer able to stand, soon rolling around on the floor in gut-wrenching laughter, snorting between laughs in an effort to get enough oxygen.

The dog boy's laughter attracted the rest of the party's attention and they wandered over, murmurs of shock and surprise at the uniform before a few laughs and giggles or horrified looks as Kiba blurted out why, followed by Ibiki with "well it worked, and so has any other idea he's come up with. He only needs about five minutes with them before he has somehow figured out how to get to them."

There came a snort of derision "of course he does. You are all idiots!" All eyes turned to Jiraya at this "what are taking about you old fool?"

"I'm talking about the fact that The kid isn't all he shows you. He's actually a genius." To which Naruto gave him an quick glare but the toad sanin went on with "in fact it's OUR theory he's actually smarter than the damned Uchiha."

Stunned silence, half the group looking at the sanin, the other at Naruto to hear a drunken hick-up from among them and an male answer of "yep, he is definitely."

Eyes turned around the owner of the voice to find Iruka drunkenly leaning against Kakashi "I've actually tested him."

"'Ruka?" Kakashi looked at the teacher in hurt "you actually kept this from ME, from US?"

"Oh stop it" the drunken teacher swatted at the team leader, missing by a mile "besides, it was between Naru and me."

"Tell us" Tsunade said firmly to him but Iruka unsteadily poked his tongue at her "teacher\student privileges." Tsunade snorted at him "As your Hokage that doesn't apply. Tell us."

"No. Not without Naruto's permission. Until then I'm not budging" he slurred, followed by another drunken hick-up, leaning even heavier on the copy-nin as his balance failed in face of his inebriation.

Naruto sighed at all the looks "might as well tell 'em 'Ruka. Cat's out of the bag now." Followed by the teachers giggle of "cat out of the bag!" following that with hysterical drunken laughter worse than Kiba before.

Naruto sighed again and opened his mouth to speak when the teacher suddenly drew himself up straight and steady and looked at them all in that way only teachers can get away with. "You have all been pranked by Naruto, individually."

"What's that got to do with..."

The teacher snorted drunkly "He can meet someone and only figure out in a few seconds how to best get to them, I knew that the first day I met him and now Ibiki knows, do you know how smart you have to be for that. When I first met him I knew from the start. To everyone else he was a child lashing out on the hurt of his childhood and while that could have been part of it, I saw something else, I saw a brilliant mind being repressed, a mind that with a bit of nurturing could be an great ninja with an gift for quick Annalist. I think part of his behavior WAS anger at his neglect, part an fiercely intelligent mind lashing out at its repression and mostly an highly analytical mind evaluating those around him so he knew who and what each person was and is capable of. Why do you think he kept pushing the Uchiha?"

"You mean that because he was so emotionally distant Naruto was trying to push him to emotions so he could work out how his mind really worked?" Sakura asked curiously and Iruka nodded "part of it. The other was he was trying to make him FEEL. You saw what happened, cutting himself off too much cut him off from US and therefore the village."

"You mean..." tears started in Sakura's eyes "If I had of let him continue to stir and antagonize Sasuke, if I had of let them fight he would still be here? Oh god, it's my fault isn't it!"

"NOW look at what you did!" Naruto glared at his father figure and took Sakura in his arms, gently assuring her of her innocence.

"Aaaannnnyway" Iruka sighed.

"If Naruto's so smart, why the knucklehead act?" Kiba snorted, disbelieving.

"Duh" Kankurou snorted "he's a demon vessel, how would your village act if he showed how smart he is? How would they take him being other than an idiot?"

"Exactly" Iruka hick-upped "If the village knew how REALLY smart he was, the village would scream for blood, claiming the Kyuubi was surfacing, gaining control. So he plays the part of the idiot, too dumb to be the fox, just an fool full of pranks who would sooner trip over his feet then win a fight."

"Naruto?" they looked at him again. Pursing his lips and drawing himself up tall and strong the fox container nodded seriously from his hold on Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura reached up from her slightly lower height at the blonde almost-eighteen year old, gently touching his cheek in care, wonderment and shock. He looked down at her and nodded again.

Jiraya snorted again "it's funny how all you guys say the kid is special-he has this power to change people for the good and yet when he does you're shocked like you didn't expect it, or even notice it happening."

Hinata suddenly spoke out "I...I saw him doing it. But I th...th...thought everyone else did too. I...I also knew Naruto-san was really smart, b...but not HOW smart. I mmm...mean he beat Neji-niisan and won and niisan is a genius..."

"That is right!" Lee joined in with in excitement and realization "and I know by working with him so close that my fellow teammate is quiet the strategist and annalist!"

Neji didn't know whether to be flattered or upset by this.

"Naruto" came the soft voice from his arms and when he looked down Sakura was looking at him, her eyes soft and gentle "from now on don't hide from us. You can keep doing it for the villagers, but with us, show you're true self, we're your friends. More than that, you're family."

There was multiple nods and murmurs of agreement around them.

"I don't know if I can do that" he sighed as he gently passed his pink haired teammate over to her boyfriend, whom she clutched to emotionally "why not?"

Iruka spoke out "the mask has been in place too long, since he was a child. He doesn't know how to show his true self to anyone else but me."

Jiraya nodded "I had him for training all that time and as it is he's only just began showing it to me. Some of us after being around him actually SEE the mask for what it is and are able to...force him to stop it, but it takes persistence and constant pointing out, or else he slips back into it without realizing."

"I saw it" Gaara nodded "when he stopped me that first time."

"Of course!" Temari snapped her fingers in excitement "when he fought Gaara he did it with no help from the fox. Not only did he show he was entirely capable of not using the fox for something so dangerous, but how intelligent he was while still looking like an fool. By only using his own chakra to beat him he showed Gaara he wasn't as powerful, as infallible as he, as WE thought."

Some of the group nodded and Naruto looked nervously at Gaara, worried he was upset about his defeat still, but Gaara just gave him an slight-not even there-smile.

Releaved he smiled back, not one of his goofy idiot smiles but a small genuine one.

"Well" Tsunade looked at the clock "officially you are NOW eighteen, baka. Happy birthday Naruto."

A resounding echoing cry rang up making Naruto blush, not used to the obvious genuine affection and feeling in the cry.

"Gifts!" someone immediately cried.

Ibiki, Gemna and Raido left with well-wishing and this provided the distraction everyone needed to grab their gifts.

When Naruto turned back from the door they were crowded around him, big grins on some, wrapped gifts in hands.

Hinata gave him a set of kunai engraved with the leave symbol and the Uzamaki swirl. Neji gave him a set of specially made shuiken, also with the leaf symbol and Uzamaki swirl, only the very center had a fox curled around.

Gaara gave him a specially made ninja pouch of and leather-like substance, made from an animal found only in Suna, as tough as armor but supple as leather. His brother and sister gave him clothes of the same material, kind of armor for future use, an kind of long trench coat done in black and edged in red flames with a pair of matching long pants from Temari with an orange mesh undershirt, ninja combat boots-like the ones the ANBU wear-convenient really, and even a sheath for a sword to go on his back.

Which was convenient considering that the next gift from Tenten was an extraordinary sword that fix right into the sheath, funny that, if Naruto didn't know any better he would think they had collaborated over it.

The blade was black, the hilt wrapped in red leather with a piece of orange cloth tied to the base of the grip just before the cross guard. Along the fuller (central shallow on a straight double-edged blade, also referred to as 'the blood gutter') was an intricate engraving of an nine-tailed fox.

"The blade is a rare metal that conducts you element, strengthening the blade and letting you use your chakra through it."

Touched Naruto smiled and hugged them each, even though Kankurou and Gaara both tried to shove him away they let him go, it was his birthday after all.

Gai's gift make him sweat-drop, a coupon to the 'curry of life' stand for a year, Lee gave him a set of leg weights. Shikamaru gave him a new expensive looking survival pack, containing an bedroll, utensils, sent-free cleaners, a towel, toiletries and so forth.

To Naruto's surprise the bedroll and sleeping bag had hidden pockets sown in, convenient enough to stow weapons and easy to get to, incase of attack while he was still asleep.

Sakura and Ino gave him something that both embarrassed and touched him, and whole new wardrobe of clothes, clothes that would suit him better than the orange and black tracksuit. Jiraya gave him a scroll of seals and new genjitsu's to learn.

Iruka and Kakashi gave him a set of scrolls, Iruka for better chakra control given to him by his mother before she died and Kakashi more Genjitsu's he had learned through the sharingan and written down-with Iruka's help-on wind, Naruto's element, and Kyuubi's fire element.

Sai gave him an ink portrait of the entire group.

Ayame and her father gave him a specially designed and sized ramen bowl, engraved with leaping foxes and an whirlpool-the meaning of Naruto's name. The bowl was three times the size of an normal one, perfect for someone who ate so much.

Esibu, Asuma, Shino and Choji gave him various small items, coupons to BBQ, coupons to an ninja outfit store, more clothes, both civilian and ninja. Anko's gift made him choke and scream at her in shock and anger "You BITCH!" to which she gave him an innocent look "what? You're legally able to reproduce now. Believe me you'll need that soon."

"I don't have a chance you bitch! No one wants to be with the demon vessel!" Anko sniffed in disbelief "shows how much you know, blonde."

Before a full-out argument could begin between the fox container and snake-sanin's ex disciple, Shino shakily caught his attention with an collection of rare materials, gathered by his bugs, that he could use to make various things from weapons to armor.

Kurenai smiled and said "mine goes with Kiba's."

Shizune smiled "mine goes with Tsunade's."

So next came Kiba, carrying an wicker basket, the kind you used for pets, and indeed the thing moved in his arms and they could hear an slight snorting sound, like the contents was trying to smell through the woven material.

Kiba knelt across from Naruto on the floor, one hand on the latch and other on the lid while he spoke to the boy "flare your chakra, not Kyuubi's, just yours."

With a thoughtful frown the fox container did, the fierceness causing those around him to back off a bit.

Immediately there was a series of highly excited yips from the basket and an answering flare, similar if not identical to the blondes.

The group either watched-via the Byakugan-or felt in awe as both chakra's reached out for each other, at first circling each others, then cautiously touching.

Suddenly the one from the basket flared stronger, pushing at Naruto's, trying to force it back. The fox containers eyes narrowed, he growled "oh no you don't" and the strength increased two-fold, forcibly shoving it back.

All with his own power, not a single trace of the foxes.

There was an whine of submission from inside the basket and the chakra backed down. As reward when Naruto's reached out again it was softer, gentler, making every man in the room sigh and relax greatly while every woman went dreamy eyed, imagining being in that control of such strength and love, being dominated for the rest of their lives by such simple devotion.

The fox containers chakra coaxed the other forward, entwining with it, the two so similar it was as if the two were one separated into two forms, only now reunited.

"I KNEW IT!" Kiba yelled, pumping his fist in the air like Naruto used to do "I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO IT! I KNEW YOU WERE ONE OF THEM!" he snorted "and ma didn't believe me."

"One of WHAT?" they questioned the dog boy.

"Wait a minute" the crouched boy\man flipped the catch open and before the lid was even fully open there was an blonde\red flash and a thud as Naruto was on his back.

The others tensed to defend the birthday boy until they realized he was laughing and wiggling as something licked his face like its life depended on it, like he was an oasis in the dessert.

"It doesn't feel like an Nin-kin" Kakashi frowned "or a summon. Where did you find it?"

"I didn't, IT found us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a couple of months ago when Naruto, Sai and I were returning from a mission together we sensed it following us. At first we were on guard, it could have been an enemy following us, but I knew it was an animal. Even then it could have been an enemies summons, but Naruto told us it wasn't a threat, so we believed him, figuring it was just following us for food.

Sometimes when we stopped Naruto or I would hunt and cook something and it would come closer so when we finished Naruto would throw the leftover meat in a bush near where it was and it was always gone when we rose to leave.

It never came near the village gates, so we figured it was wild or semi-tame and it only moved from its spot outside the village if either myself or Naruto was there, so it must have trusted us and wouldn't come closer if we were with someone else.

For some reason if Naruto was in the group it would follow us most of the way, stop and wait a certain distance for us to return, as if it knew to come with us all the way would jeopardize our mission, but no matter how long it took it was there, in the same spot when we returned."

"You mean there was some unknown creature sitting outside the village, following two of my ninja around and you didn't tell me!" Tsunade was furious.

"Arh yeah" Kiba sheepishly scratched the back of his head "but you know Naruto and animals. I believed him when he said it was no harm."

"How did it end up here and now?"

"Well two months ago ma found out and was pissed off I never told her. I explained why and even though she understood. But she told me to catch it so she could find out what it was and why it was there." He glared at the animal "damned thing is smart as hell, took me AND SHINO two months to catch it!"

Shino's contribution to the conversation was an drunken burp and slumping to the floor.

"I got it to ma and she examined EVERYTHING. I mean EVERYTHING! Finally she told us, it's an nin-kin, only not the normal kind."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you the story ma told me. Just after the founding of the Inuzuka clan there was others. An entire village full of clans that are linked to various animals. Not Summons, an mutual connection of both friendship and unity. They only fought on the good side, protecting innocents and helping the oppressed for little money.

The greatest of these warriors was the Kitsune, superior warriors, highly skilled ninjas united with their partners."

"What happened to the village?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They were betrayed from within. An clan rival of the Kitsune betrayed the entire village. They believed as long as someone had the money, and lots of it, they shouldn't care who or what they were and what they wanted them to do.

The village was attacked, first from within by one of their own clans, then by an village of ninjas from an outside.

The result? Most of the clans died, including-it was thought-the Kitsune. Some of the Inuzuka escaped and eventually ended up here. Ma thinks this kit is a descendant of one of the Kitsune partners. She thinks maybe one or more of the unpartnered kits wondered away before or after the battle and was safe, but ended up wild. I told ma it's obvious who it belongs to and with but she didn't believe me."

"What makes you think its not the fox calling the kit" Tsunade asked to which Kiba grinned "THAT'S why I told him to flare only his chakra, not the foxes. That means she's Naruto's, not the foxes."

"You know what this means, don't you" Neji said "if your mother was right about the village then..."

Sakura sucked in breath and breathed out in awe "Naruto is a descendant somewhere in his line of one of those guys, he's the last of an nearly extinct clan."

"Hey" Anko said almost innocently "doesn't that make him therefore entitled to the CRA?"

The group of students looked at their teachers\leaders\team leaders "CRA?"

The group of adults collectively glared at the snake-nin who continued to look innocent. Shizune sighed and looked at them "Clan Restoration Act. It means if someone in the village is the last heir of their line and clan and it is in danger of ceasing to exist, the last heir is therefore entitled to take multiple wives\husbands in an effort to restore the clan."

"Multiple wives" Sakura whispered in awe "you mean he can choose someone from the village and marry them as well as anyone else he wants?"

"With their and their families consent, yes."

"Cool!" Kankurou cried, looking across at the now standing Naruto, the fox kit at attention at his feet "you are so lucky!"

Naruto snorted like he didn't believe ANYONE would want to marry him and Neji started nudging Hinata, his eyes telling her to speak up now while she had the chance. Hinata shook her head but Neji gave her an stern look and pushed her hard enough that she ended up falling into the fox container.

"Woah, careful there Hina" Naruto caught her, using his 'pet name' for her as he did "you could hurt yourself like that." Hinata blushed and slowly looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.

Her first instinct was to blush, stutter and turn away like normal, her mind screaming_ "he's touching me! Naruto-kun is touching ME! He's so kind and so gentle and...I love him, I really love him."_ But when she looked up into those eyes she KNEW, no matter how much effort it took, she had to tell him, right now.

Naruto believed no woman would want to be with 'the fox container', that despite his intelligence his past made his self confidence around her level, at least in terms of his looks, but because of his mask, not many were in this knowledge-the claims of him becoming Hokage and his proclamations of his strength and skill were more bluff and bluster then confidence.

Hinata suddenly knew if she didn't do this here and now Naruto would forever be convinced no one would love or want him. _"If Kiba is right and Naruto IS the last of the Kitsune then the line will end with him" she told herself "even if he doesn't want me there is a chance if he knows how I feel he'll let someone else in, the line won't end with him."_ Even though the thought of him with someone else hurt her so much, she knew Naruto NEEDED to be with someone, the now-eighteen year old had so much love to give but no one his own to really give it too.

"_But wait a minute" _another thought hit her in the back of her mind, a little voice squeaking_ "if he is entitled to the CRA that Anko mentioned then not only could we be together but he could have others as well." _Strangely the thought of sharing the one she loved with others wasn't as scary as he choosing others and not her.

She realized why though_ "he has so much love to give, more than any one person can take. He needs more than me to love." _So steeling herself she looked him dead straight in those sky eyes and said with only a momentary stutter"I L...Love you Naruto. I would be your wife."

To her surprise he spoke as he gently pulled her to her feet in front of him "I know you are Hina."

Shocked she stared at him "You KNOW?"

"I've always know, Hinata, it was obvious. I only persuaded Sakura because it was expected. The reject ALWAYS has a crush on the smartest or prettiest girl in class. But I knew your feelings from the first time you blushed and fainted on me." Hinata blushed deeply at this and looked down only to snap her eyes back up at his next words "but it won't work."

Horrified, terrified and concerned she stuttered "w...why?" afraid for a minute he not only didn't love her but didn't even like her.

"It wouldn't work. Even if Kiba is right there is neither a way to prove this clan existed or I am one. Even if I was the last, the council and other villagers would just claim the nine tails is either controlling her or was the one calling and attracting her. You are your fathers chosen heir, Hina, he wouldn't let you marry an no-name without a clan name." He looked down at the fox kit who was looking back up at him, ready for anything he wanted.

The kit was big for its age, about eight weeks, but they could see why Kiba said he KNEW it was Naruto's.

Golden blonde fur covered the fox from head to tail, the only difference was the top and end of the tail, ears, and muzzle which was a deep blood\red. Sky blue eyes looked up at the other blonde, looking from Naruto to Hinata, the ears twitching from one to the other.

All in all, it looked like Naruto would if he was a fox, the red reminding them of bits of the demon fox showing. Its fur between its ears even stood up at all angles, just like Naruto's.

Naruto, with a look in his eyes that was so heartbreaking, knelt in front of the fox, affectionately stroking its muzzle and head between the ears "I'm sorry girl, But I can't keep you."

"What? WHY!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Because the lease says no pets. The landlord has always been nice to me, he didn't treat me like everyone else, I can't defy the rules now."

"IT'S NOT A PET!" Kiba yelled "IT'S A PART OF YOU, JUST LIKE ME AND AKAMARU! AND WHEN YOU TRAIN HER SHE'LL BE A WEAPON!"

"I know that" Naruto said calmly "But others won't see it that way. Unless there's some way to prove I AM one of these Kitsune, she'll be just a pet and the lease don't allow them." Kiba was just about to open his mouth to speak again when Tsunade cleared her throat with a cough "well perhaps I can help with that."

All eyes turned to her and she looked uncomfortable "I was going to wait until you were alone later to give you this, but since it looks like it is not only the way to stop you giving up something you need but you'll need it, I've got two things for you, from the third Hokage for you on the day of your eighteenth birthday."

"From the third?" Naruto frowned, standing from his crouch in time to catch a set of keys thrown to him by Jiraya. He frowned at them then looked at the two sanin's. "Keys? For what?"

Jiraya grinned "your clan home, Kid, you have plenty of room for all your new wives and your little friend."

"Wives? Friend? Clan home? What are you talking about old man?" Before the Toad Sage could open his mouth the blondes eyes narrowed "you KNOW who my clan is?" he suddenly looked furious "you've known who they were all along didn't you!" Some of the group had to quickly grab the boy as he launched himself at the sanin, yelling curses.

"Now now, Kid, we didn't know for sure, not until we read the third's leather for us with yours" he waved an manilla folder at him "and the third and us had good reasons for hiding it. For a start your father had a lot of enemies, in and out of the village, so the third thought it would be safer to keep it a secret from everyone. Only he and the council knew for sure. So he gave you your mothers surname, since she and your father were never married-for her own safety."

"Some of us have our suspicions since you are the spitting image of your father" Kunerai said softly to which Anko added "that is IF YOU ARE who we think he is."

"Oh come on!" Asuma cried "it's so obvious that it's a wonder not EVERYONE knows! I mean look at him! He's an miniature version of him at that age! And he even acts the same!"

Anko grinned "if he IS, he's the last of TWO bloodlines, STILL entitled to the CRA." She grinned at Naruto and Hinata "any clan leader in the village will jump at the chance to have their daughter marry into that and have kids with that blood. And if the dogboy is right, that's THREE bloodlines! He'd have to beat them away with a whip" the grin got decidedly kinky.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times before he frowned "give me that!" snatching the folder from the toad sage and moving towards the couch. Hinata reached out and took his hand, stopping him with "can I read it too?"

Naruto smiled "sure" and pulled her with him, only to be joined by Shikamaru as well who he nodded his permission to.

Sitting in the center of the long couch he released Hinata's hand to place the folder on his lap, Shikamaru on the opposite side while the fox kit curled up after planting itself on both his feet, snorting once then snoozing off.

Naruto looked down at the animal and grinned, wiggling his toes under the animal who snorted again and looked up at him with what they swore was reproach, a kind of "I'm trying to sleep here".

Naruto laughed "alright, I'll leave you alone" and laughed again when she lowered her head back onto her paws and snoozed off again.

Hinata found herself with one hand on his knee and the other across his chest, head resting on his shoulder and no idea how she ended up that way. However she didn't care-in fact was delighted-how it happened and had no intention of moving.

What surprised her was he wasn't asking her to move or pointing it out. Then the thought that he thought she was drunk made her start. _"I don't care" _she thought _"this may be my only chance to be close to Naruto-kun, I'm taking it." _ So she snuggled closer, gripping him tighter.

Naruto smiled down at her "comfy hina-sama?"

Without a stutter or a missed beat she answered "yes and I'm not moving. You can't make me" almost sleepily.

The fox container laughed "oh is that a challenge?" Hinata smiled back, happy he was playing with her.

Before she could speak someone cleared their throat and the two noticed everyone else had crowded around the couch, some in prime position to read either over his shoulder or to the side. Grinning sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head in a familiar gesture "right" before looking into his lap and slowly opening it to the first page. On the top was an letter, written in Kanji in the neat small brush strokes of the third.

To Naruto Uzumaki,

If you are now reading this letter I have died, either in battle, assassination or of age. While I wouldn't mind dying of old age I hope I went down in battle like a true ninja.

Naruto looked up and found Asuma, tears in his eyes at his fathers warrior soul, his strength of spirit. Pretending he didn't see he turned back to the letter.

I hope whoever took over after me has lead the village in the noble soul of the first hokage, if it's you Jiraya (I snort here in disbelief) you still owe me 2000.

The next thing Naruto knew, Asuma was demanding his fathers money from the toad sage, who was playing innocent. He laughed softly, thinking _"good luck getting ANY money from that Pervert."_

Anyway if you have received this you have just turned eighteen, the legal and sexual mature age to reproduce,

Naruto blushed at this, why was everyone suddenly interested in his sexual actions? Just because he turned eighteen didn't mean he was suddenly ready to hump anything around with a pulse! Even if he DID find both women AND MEN attractive. In fact he was attracted to both sexes.

and therefore the age to carry on your line. Yes you do have a line, Naruto, I'm sorry I never told you but it was for your own safety. You see your father was an extremely skilled and powerful ninja, hated by some out of the village, and because of his position in the village when he died, A LOT of people, if they knew who you came from would try to hurt or even kill you.

Naruto snorted in direstion, as if he hadn't had that from their own village all his life growing up.

So you were given your mothers surname, for protection from his enemies, even though, as the last of HER line as well, you mother had enemies too.

This perked up Naruto's interest, his MOTHER was the last of her line, like his father? Was Tsunade right?

Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki, the princess of the Uzumaki clan from an village in Whirlpool country. Her village had been destroyed in an battle between villages when she was a child, but a group of loyal ninja's managed to get her out before she was hurt and brought her to us with some records of clan abilities and bloodlines, we were allies to their clan, before returning to the clan to aid any others. Only to die along with the rest of them, leaving only your mother as a survivor.

"I KNEW she was his mother!" Anko crowed in triumph "just like I knew she was not from or born in our village, no matter how everyone insisted she was!"

"Well yeah, Anko" Kurenai sweat-dropped "he DOES have her name after all." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the letter, turning to the next page.

We told the village she was a child of an family who had left and died on a mission and raised her as an leaf ninja. It wasn't until she met your father that we allowed another to know her history.

All records we have on your mothers family and bloodlines are with your fathers in their clan home, now also yours as well as everything they had or owned. With it I hope you will be able to awaken any bloodlines or abilities you have inherited from either of them and become the great ninja I always knew you could be.

"Hey..." Kiba said thoughtfully "if your mothers clan were murdered and they don't have all the records of her people and their history and bloodline, you COULD come from the Kitsune line and no one would know anymore!"

"True" Tsunade said thoughtfully "maybe it's time that the hidden leaf investigate the murder of an allie clan."

"I knew Kushina, Tsunade, just say the word and we're gone" Kunerai said softly.

Filling this info away for further use, to later learn more about his mother and the sort of person she was and what she was like he turned back to the papers.

Your mother was a wonderful person, a true warrior and a great ninja, Naruto, you would have been proud to know her and she would have been proud to call you a son. But she died the night of the Kyuubi's attack. 

Even though she was eight and a half months pregnant to you she refused to hide with the other civilians, she was injured and went into early labor, dying of blood loss.

Your father was heart broken by this, he lived only for your mother, I think that's part of the reason he choose to do what he did.

"Do what?" Hinata spoke his and the rest of rookie nine's thoughts for them. "Here we go" Anko breathed, leaning closer-everyone else copying with bated breathes.

Your father was the one who trapped the demon fox inside you, Naruto, and yes, that makes him who you think. I know you are more intelligent than anyone else gives you credit for. Your just like your father at THAT age, and look at his like as the forth and you'll see how strong he was, not just in strength , but intelligence. He was a great Hokage, just as I know you'll be one day.

"The FORTH!" Kiba cried "how can NARUTO be the son of the forth?...I mean he...I mean how could he be...?"

"Shut up Kiba" Shino said softly, not a single sign of drunkenness, motioning with his head meaningfully at the fox container. Kiba looked at the fox container's face, whispered "oh, right, sorry" and all attention turned back to the blonde.

The blonde had put the folder back down on his knees, his expression shattered with betrayal and horror akin to when Sasuke had left, an expression none of them had ever wanted to see again. Even the fox had sensed it, immediately stood and started to rub up against his calves growling gently, trying to comfort her owner and companion.

"Wait a minute, my lady" Shizune turned to Tsunade "something just occurred to me. Could Minato had known about the Kitsune line in Kushina and that's the reason he choose him?"

"What do you mean?" the sanin looked at her assistant.

"I mean what if some of those files they brought with her to the village was on the kitsune line. What if Minato knew because of Naruto inheriting it, and since he was young enough to adapt to it, only HE was capable of not only holding the demon fox but would accept it, because of the Kitsune."

Naruto perked up in his seat. In his anger and betrayal at his father this thought had never occurred to him. It made sense, and now that he was thinking clearer he also saw how his father had sacrificed his own life as well. Naruto had an horrifying thought, what would have happened if he had used someone else for it, Shikamaru, or Shino, or, god forbid, Hinata?

Someone who wouldn't have been capable of holding and controlling the fox?

He shuddered at the thought as he ignored the foxes growl at the idea Naruto controlled it. His father had been right in his decision, no matter how it had hurt him growing up.

The proof would be when he went through their possessions. If his mothers records were in the clan home...

He turned back to the folder, a new sense of purpose and confidence, the fox settling back down on his feet after licking his hand comfortingly.

His name was Minato Namikaze, also known as 'The Konoha'sYellow Flash' or The Forth Hokage. He never wanted you to have to go through what you did in your childhood, he never meant for you to be abused or mistreated-no father does. No, he had wanted you to be treated as an hero, an hero who while he lives protects and saves everyone's life by constantly holding the fox at bay.

Do not blame your father, Naruto it wasn't his fault, it was that damned councils.

Naruto frowned at this, what did the 'old man' mean by this?

From the minute after the sealing they was demanding your death, baying for blood, something they wouldn't have had the nerve to do had your father lived. Only the Hokage's last wish stopped them, that and MY return as Hokage. I tried my best all your youth to protect you, but unfortunately those conniving bastards went behind my back when they couldn't get their way and spread the story of you being the demon among the village and parents especially.

"So that's how it started" both Tsunade and Anko looked pissed "I always knew those bastards were sneaky, but that's too much."

"There has to be some way to punish the bastards" Anko said with a growl "I mean making an innocent kid suffer like that growing up..."

"I think the third's got you covered" Kunerai laughed, "look at this."

However as of today that is no longer a problem. The moment you took this folder your prints activated an complex Jutsu I'd been working on for years. I sent files of proof and documents to the Fire Lord and he has given permission to-on his authoritative, disband and arrest the council members mentioned further on as traitors to not only the leaf village, the Hokage himself but the Fire Lord. He then give you permission to either make an NEW council of your own choosing or just keep the ones you wish. Any action from either the council or their representatives as well as villagers will be punishable by your own ideas or by the Fire Lords authority himself if you wish.

"YES!" Tsunade snatched up the page, reading over the list of names "FINALLY! THOSE SMUG BASTARDS WILL FINALLY GET WHAT THEY DESERVE!"

Naruto noisily cleared his throat to which the sanin paused, blushed and handed the page back with an apology. But before she did eyes suddenly turned to Sai in concern, aware he used to be Danzo's spy among them. The artist smiled "When I became friends with Naruto and you all, I realized that master Danzo's vision of this place was the wrong sort. I will not warn or tell him what is going on."

They believed him and turned back to the letter again.

All the paperwork you will need is here or in the safe at Hokage tower. Copies of Narutos birth certificate with his parents are in the registry and the clan home, proof for when you reveal the truth. All forms you need are here and the keys to the property are with this folder.

Naruto glanced at the ring of keys in his hand before looking back at the letter.

The property is protected by jitsu's and failsafes to prevent such as Danzo getting inside to steal your fathers jitsus and mother's secrets, only someone of his or your mothers bloodline can get inside. In other words-you. To unlock it, just use blood on the front gate like you would a summons.

If the council got Tsunade as the new Hokage after me I need you to pass the rest of this letter to her. 

So this is goodbye and I would wish you all the luck in the world, but always seemed to already have it so I'll just say, I hope you one day do become Hokage and become the strong ninja and powerful warrior your parents and I always knew you would.

Hiruzen Sarutobi 

Naruto handed the the letter to the fifth who, alone with Jiraya, Shikamaru and Asuma went to sit at the kitchen table, disgussing their next move and the information on the pages. Meanwhile Naruto looked down at the fox, a big genuine smile on his face as he leaned down to stroke the fox between the ears. "How's that girl, huh? I can keep you. Not just that you'll have an entire clan house and yards to run around in." The fox yipped softly and pushed up against his hand, like a cat does when it tells you to keep rubbing.

Hinata, secretly turning excited happy circles in joy in her head at the thought of Naruto being under the CRA, watched for a few seconds before timidly asking "What are you going to call her? Have you got a name?"

The blonde watched the fox nudge his hand for a few seconds, never loosing the smile, his head slightly cocked as he studied her before he nodded and said softly, gently "Kushina." Hinata smiled and nodded her understanding. A sudden flurry of activity in another corner as Anko and Kunerai started talking secretly together.

At this the fox licked his hand, as if accepting and approving her name and Shizune came forward "I haven't given you your gift yet, Naruto." She cleared her thoat loudly to catch the attention of all rookie nine and the others not occupied in the kitchen "as of tomorrow afternoon, every team and their sensai not on an mission that can't be cancelled or posponed, will be assigned to help Naruto pack and move into his new home. Not just that but since the place hasn't been touched in eighteen years, any cleaning and repair work needed. And once I receive a report of the extent of work that may or may not be needed, the rest of the week."

"Yosh!" Lee cheered excitedly "not only do we get to see the honorable clan home of the forth Hokage, the clan home of our youthful friend, but help him move in it too!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at this, Sakura murmuring for him to shut up.

Kunerai moved forward from where she and Anko had been crowded and held out a box to him "last present, but it should help. At least with her."

Naruto frown and took the large box, Hinata leaning forward to look, putting it on the floor next to the fox "here girl, it's for you too."

Delicately the fox rose to its feet to cautiously sniff at the box before looking at him almost in a question 'what is it?' Slowly opening the lid Naruto revealed...first an beautifully intriticate black leather collar, designs stitched into the leather, red thread flames on the outside and gold foxes inside. A tag hung from it, one side held the Uzumaki swirl in the leaf symbol, the other...her name.

"How did you..." Naruto looked up at her.

Behind her Anko grinned, flashing her kunai which glowed slightly. Naruto just rolled his eyes and went back to the box.

Next out was a pet bed, a LARGE one, filled with blankets and pillows for her. Kunerai explained almost apologenically "she's a fox so I couldn't get you pet food. Foxs eat mice and other rodents and snakes and other such, so you'll have to let her hunt for her own food." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Under that was some strange items that resembled weapons.

Looking questionately at her Naruto frowned in confusion. "Their weapons for her for you to train her with during battle. I know she has her claws and agility and even her bite, but right now she's only young and may not be able to bite or claw well enough. These make help if you can't find any records of jutsus you can do together."

Naruto understood and dug in to find anything more.

One more item was in the box, right at the bottom.

An orange and black jacket-like he used to wear, the Konoha's leaf symbol on back, the Uzamaki swirl both shoulders, but heavier, obviously armored. When he looked curiously at her she smiled "for HER, so she's warm and protected somewhat during battle."

Although he thought it was a little weird Naruto remembered Kakashi's nin-hounds and their jackets and nodded.

Tsunade and her group came to Naruto's side "we're going home, Naruto. We'll see you in the morning. As soon as I call a council meeting tomorrow morning I'll not only inform them they're no longer in charge but call an village-wide meeting so I can announce your hereditary to everyone." She frowned angrily "now I have the Fire Lord's blessing, I'm ripping this entire village an new one."

Naruto nodded to the group "thanks for comming. Good luck tomorrow with the council."

Tsunade leaned over and gently kissed him lovingly on the forehead "happy birthday, Naruto" she leaned over and touched their foreheads together "I care very deeply for you and am proud of you and who you have become. Your father, mother and the third would have been proud too."

Naruto smiled tearily back and thanked her, letting her reluctantly pull back and seeing the group to the door.

When he turned back, Neji had Shino proped against his shoulder behind him, Lee with Kiba "We must leave as well. These two need to be in bed if we are going to help tomorrow afternoon."

Naruto nodded and since most the group was gone, it didn't take long for the rest to leave.

Hinata was the last to leave, hesitating at the door as she asked softly "will you be alright for the rest of tonight alone?"

Naruto nodded and gave her a special smile "thank you, Hina." He leaned over to gently touch his lips to hers, stunning her with the gentle caring gesture. Before she could recover he had gently closed the door and she was staring at the wood.

Inside Naruto turned back, sighing to start packing up and rubbish and cleaning the food and empty bottle mess.

To his surprise Kushina helped him, picking up empty bottles in her jaw and carrying it to him, empty box lids in her jaw and so on. The two of them got it cleaned faster than Naruto alone and soon he grabbed the bed and blankets and carried it to his room.

Placing them on the floor across from his bed he set everything out as he fluffed the pillows and spread the blankets. Suddenly tired he wondered into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth before wondering back into the bedroom to find the fox still standing there, waiting for him.

Too tired to protest or try and coax her onto the bed he sighed and climbed under the sheet and blankets, curled up in an exhausted pile and soon drifting into an deep sleep. When a sudden warmth joined him on the bed he did nothing but sigh contently, snuggle into the heat and drift deeper. So deep nothing could disturb him until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade watched the disgruntled council enter the chambers from the Hokage chair, smug in the knowledge of what she was about to do. Most of them, the ones who were going to be removed, were complaining about being summoned, as far as they were concerned THEY summoned HER, not the other way around. The others were only curious or slightly annoyed about being asked to come at such short notice.

Three of them looked to Tsunade and she nodded seriously and received echoing nods back.

These three Tsunade planned on not only keeping but putting in charge of the new council she would make. Records by the Third showed they had many times since Naruto's birth tried to take him in and adopt him into their clans, citing excuses from trying to control and keep constant watch over 'the demon fox' to merging the demons power with their bloodlines, but had been denied and the third had known the truth. He had seen the desire to nurture and protect an innocent child in their eyes.

The three took one look in her eyes and knew what was going on, a slight smile on their lips and a nod of approval to her, eyes saying 'about bloody time'.

Finally after much distraction and complaints the group was sitting down and ready to start, one of the assholes speaking out first, demanding "What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?"

"That's Lady Hokage to you" an ANBU standing on the left side of the Hokages chair growled.

The asshole glared at the ANBU and snapped "shut up, soldier. You have no right to speak in here, let alone to us. We are above you and you answer to us, just as SHE does."

"That's where you are wrong" Tsunade growled this time "you idiots have assumed we would always accept your ego. However unknown to you SOMEONE wasn't so willing to accept your trying to take over and as of last night, MOST of you no longer have any authority here anymore."

The asshole frowned "What are you talking about, don't threaten us."

"It's not a threat" Tsunade replied calmly, throwing an folder full of forms on the table in front of him "It's reality. As of last night, by order of the Fire Lord himself all but three of you are under arrest for treason against not only the lord himself but the village of Konoha."

An uproar of denial and anger started, all but three of them scrambling for the folder.

One glared at her "I don't care who you think you are, you have no authority over us. We are the TRUE power behind this village."

Tsunade's grin widened in dark excitement "I am SOOO glad you said that, Danzo, you see by the Fire Lords authority, anyone who refuses to accept their...arrest is therefore to be executed, take them to Ibiki." Knowing their interrogation with Naruto's new drug would be a breeze a huge number of ANBU jumped forward to seize the council members, the group of former members froze in shock and horror. However Danzo snarled "You'll never take me by force! You have no authority over me!"

"Neko" Tsunade said almost lazily, looking at the familiar shaped ANBU in the corner, on loan from T&I.

The figure nodded and with a flick of a wrist an newly received senbon needle was embedded in the bandaged council members neck, embedded through the cloth deep into flesh.

A couple of stunned seconds and and the council member was paralyzed, unable to move as he was picked up and carried away. Tsunade turned to the other council members "anyone who willingly comes and confesses s all their crimes against the village and the fourth's son will be allowed to live and MAYBE later if they prove themselves, allowed to return to society with supervision.

Anyone who refuses or struggles will become perminate residents of the Konoha Prison, along with all those ninjas you sent there, and if your found guilty of any severe crimes, it will be execution, just like Danzo. If any of you are working with him and know the names of each of his spies and employees in the village and submit them, you will be offered leaniancy" she grinned "but not TOO leaniant. You have many sins to atone for, including those against the fourth's son and trying to claim leadership for each Hokage since you came into power."

She looked at them and said softly "however the one who states the truth of their actions and helps undo the damage to the fourths son to the village will win SOME favors, some luxuries the others won't get. Take them away now." The ANBU's nodded and dragged them away.

"Good idea, Lady Hokage" Hiashi Hyuuga said from his spot at the table, Tsume Inuzuka on one side and Shibi Aburame on the other "a few days in a cell minus all those luxuries they are so used to and eventually even ONE will crack and blab all for a chance at their overindulgence again."

Tsunade scoffed "those bastards have gotten soft while our ninja die every day and you guys are allowed to call me by name, NOT them. What are your feelings in this situation?"

"We think it was about time for a clean-up" Tsume smiled at the other woman "I think they just kept us on as members because of our bloodline and clans and they liked voting us down each time we tried to contradict them."

"You could be right" Tsunade sat back in her chair "And since the council is now disbanded that makes you three the first in an new council. However there will be laws to this new group."

"We wouldn't accept it any other way" Shibi nodded "what did you have in mind?"

"First you may have authority and say in all normal matters, but if I say something different, THAT is the decision, not what you may think differently."

"Of course, we would expect no less" Hiashi said calmly.

"Second the new members of the council must go through a rigious test resheme to check their reliability and that includes sessions with Ibiki."

"A given" Shibi said with a nod.

"Anything major or life threatening comes straight to me, I mean straight to ME. If I choose not to decide on it, you will. In return YOU GUYS can choose the new council to rule with you, you choose and appoint them and after the tests they will stay if they pass. I want equal members to represent each department, shopping, ninja, civilian, food industry, so on. We need someone from each department to balance it out."

"I have a few ideas there." Shibi nodded "reliable people not easily influenced by rumor or second-hand stories but with a sense of honor that will hopefully ensure no corruption."

"Feel free to make a list between the three of you of those you choose for each department, I'm sure each of you have an idea who would be better at it then the old members. I'll look at your recommendations and if you like you may ask them yourselves, or I can for you. However whoever you choose well-as I said-have to be evaluated by Ibiki first before they take the job. There will have to be alternatives to each of your choices though, in case those chosen turn out to be either unsuitable or they decline."

"Of course" they all replied.

Tsunade looked to Tsume "I was told you discovered the foxes roots."

The clan head nodded "I was going to inform you of her, however Kiba was convinced she belonged to Naruto and stole her away last night. If he has caused trouble because of it..."

Tsunade grinned "then I guess you haven't seen your son yet today."

Tsume frowned "he was still in bed when I left for here this morning. Probably sleeping off an hangover. Why?"

"Your son was right."

Tsume looked shocked "but how do we know it wasn't the Kyuubi it bonded with?"

"It was Naruto, ask your son. If his word isn't enough I myself witnessed it along with all Rookie Nine and their sensai's. Everyone from me to Jiraya, Kakashi to Anko, Gai and Asuma. She bonded with NARUTO, not the fox."

"We'll take your word for it" Shibi nodded but looked to Tsume "which fox are you talking about?"

Tsume told the other two about Kiba and Naruto being followed home and what happened after that.

Haishi frowned "what has an Nin-kin to do with this situation?" Tsunade spoke "you are aware of who Naruto's parents are?"

The three nodded in unision.

"You are aware of the fact most of Kushina's heritage is unknown due to her clan's murder."

The three nodded in unison again and Tsunade motioned at Tsume "you are aware of the Inuzaka clan and their traits and abilities due to their bond with their dogs."

The two male clan heads nodded a third time.

"From what I've been told..." and she repeated what Kiba had told them before looking to Tsume for confirmation "is this true?"

The Inuzaka clan head nodded.

"So you are saying that through his mothers line somewhere, Naruto is the last heir of the Kitsune."

Tsunade nodded to them "that on top of being the forths only child and heir as well as that of Kushina Uzumaki. That makes him the last of THREE lines."

Suddenly Tsume started to laugh, cracking up so badly she almost fell out of the chair. Tsunade sweat-dropped at this, first Kiba and now his mother. What was so funny anyway? "What?" she snapped.

"Those bastards are so stupid! We tried to convince them to let one of us adopt him, saying we could make it so the power of the nine tailed of the fox was the villages to use, but they shot us down! Those idiots thinking by subjugating him they could ensure he never rebelled, look what happened, the pranks and so on! Then they value their stupid bloodlines and clans over everything else, yet the one member with THREE bloodlines they reject!"

"There was a reason they never let you adopt him, you know" said the ANBU on Tsunades left who had spoke before "I'm surprised no one else has realized it yet."

"Do tell" Tsunade looked up at the ANBU beside her.

The purple haired ANBU answered "If one of the big clans-either of you three-raised Naruto you could have used the demon foxes power, not only against the village but, in their minds and most importantly, THEM. You could have threatened them to gain power in the village, telling them that if they didn't comply, you would send him out to attack the village-or them. Any ONE clan winning custody of the boy they could also be accused of endangering the other clans. The winning clan could threaten the other for land or title."

"Such action is entirely dishonorable" Shibi sniffed indignantly.

"YOU three may think so, but would THEY?" the purple haired ANBU questioned.

The Hyuuga sighed at this "I suppose you are right" he looked to Tsunade "what do you propose is our next action?"

"I'm going to call a village-wise meeting. To reveal Naruto's heritage and the dismissal of those corrupt bastards. I am going to make it known that from now on, the thirds law will be enforced with a vengeance and any violations will be prosecuted, then in the afternoon Naruto is being helped move into his fathers clan home by the other rookies not on missions."

The three council members looked at each other in horror before looking back at her "um, Tsunade, that's not a good idea right now. You should wait" when the Hokage's eyes narrowed in suspicion Shibi explained "if you reveal right now that the council is in ruins and there is conflict among the citizens you open us up to attack from other villages. We're just recovering from the Sound\Sand attack. We wouldn't survive another."

"You have a point" she sighed "and if you guys are going to be trusted advisers I'd have to listen to your opinion on various subjects and consider them seriously, even abide by them sometimes. What do you suggest we do?"

"The three of us will work out a list of Candidates for you ASAP. We each already have our own ideas and it shouldn't take longer then the afternoon to get it to you. That gives you either tonight to organize bringing them together or tomorrow to do so. You should give it to the rest of the week for the evaluation and then when you've finished THEN you announce the meeting."

"And Naruto moving in the clan house?"

"How many people know the truth?"

"You three, myself, the bastard council, The rookie nine, their sensei's, Shizune, Ayame, her father and Ebizu. Also Gaara and his siblings."

"Let him move in with their help, but keep his heritage among them and away from the village UNTIL the meeting. I assume Naruto will be studying his families scrolls and genjitsus?"

Tsunade nodded.

"That would make things easier. When you have approved the new council we'll had the meeting and make the announcement. If Naruto learns some of his fathers genjitus-ESPECIALLY the teleportation one that his father made so famous-it ensures any...incidents are easily escapeable. THEN you can enforce the thirds law. If you already have the new council in place they have less to protest or worry about."

"You have a point" Tsunade said thoughtfully "it would make things easier. Alright that is what we we'll do. It will give me and Sai time to seek any of Danzo's know spies anyway. If any of you know of any, I would appreciate it if you made a list of them for me."

All three nodded.

"Any other suggestions or issues?"

The three looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Right then this meeting is adjourned. We will reconvene tomorrow afternoon for your list of suggestions and any spies you know of, what should be said at the end of the weeks village meeting and so on" she made a motion with one hand "you are dismissed."

The three clan heads and new council head members stood and nodded before two of them moved to leave, only for the third to remain where he was "Hiashi?" Tsume quietly asked.

"I have an issue regarding Hinata I wish to discuss with the Hokage. I will join you all shortly."

Aware of the young ninja's feelings for the fox vessel and the fact that once Naruto's heritage was properly instated in the village he'd be entitled to the CRA, the other two thought they understood and left.

However this conversation was not going to be what they thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Kushina gone?" Hinata asked Naruto as the group trudged down the overgrown dirt path just on the outskirts of the village, through the heavy trees towards the property, each carrying a box of things from the apartment.

Naruto grinned at her widely "lunch."

Realising what he meant Hinata nodded and josled the box. Naruto frowned at her "is that too heavy for you, Hina-chan?" Blushing she quickly shook her head "No Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as they rounded a bend and particulary thick set of trees to suddenly reach an open area.

Everyone stopped and stared in awe at the sight in front of them. They had imagined something along the lines of the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan grounds, or even the Aburame, not what was in front of them.

The home was huge! Not just that, it was... "Bueatiful" all the girls breathed together in awe at the sight, eyes wide and a few imagining what it would be like living inside.

The home looked at least three stories high, painted a mid light and dark red around the edges of the roof, the rice paper windows bore strange symbols and were strangely translucent like glass, but the walls and doors were highly polished wood, oak it looked like.

The front of the house and property was surrounded by an wooden fence with metal weaved into and among it which strangely made it look like a wood fence covered with a strange metal thorned vines, even with metal flowers here and there that was oddly facinating.

The fenced in yard was huge, at least 30 acres, they were able to just see an large training ground to the right and by the enormous grin spreading across the fox containers face they knew where he'd be spending the majority of his time. From the outside they guessed there had to be at least fifty rooms just by the amount of windows they saw and that wasn't counting the main ones, like kitchen, dining room, loungeroom, study, library and so on.

Suddenly EVERYONE was excited about seeing the inside.

They looked at Naruto, still grinning at the training field "Oy! Fox boy! Let us all in already!" Kiba yelled, breaking his obsessed grin.

"Oh, right" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck before moving forward, box under one arm as he murmured "now where was it, Baachan told me where to do this..." he started closely examining the metal flowers and vines wrapped around the front gates.

After what they felt was way too many long minutes of drawn out mumbling and staring at the damned... but hypnotic...flowers, he exclaimed "got it!" and touched one in particular. When there was nothing he grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" the dog boy yelled "we're not in yet!"

Naruto looked sneaky "because it accepted me."

"What do you mean?"

The grin widened "touch the fence or flower, anywhere will do" the grin faded temporarily enough to say "put my stuff down with Akamaru first though."

Grumbling the dog boy put the box down next to his dog and let everyone behind or near him moved away, knowing what was going to happen and not seeing fit to warn the Inuzuka, the only way the idiot learned was through experience. The dog boy moved to the nearest strangely hypnotic metal flower and reached out, brushing one of the 'petals' with a curiously gentle gesture.

Only to suddenly find himself across the clearing half in-half out a tree.

"What the..." he groaned, struggling to pull himself out. When he could barely move Akamaru wandered over to his master, gripping the back of his pants in his maw and planting all four feet against the tree and heaving. With a pop and rip Kiba came flying out, not just of the tree but the tearing sound meant Akamaru had torn the 'ass' out of his pants.

Which started everyone up with hysterical laughter, Kiba picking himself up, dusting himself off and looked up at them, frowning "what?"

"Your pants!" Anko said "have a secret crush on anyone?"

Kiba looked down at his blue boxers, yellow foxes leaping up and down the butt and crotch, blushed deeply and turned to Akamaru, yelling abuse at the dog, accusing him of 'doing that on purpose!' Akamaru just huffed, dropped the trousers on the ground and sat down.

Snatching up the butt-ripped slobber-stained pants the Inuzuka held them in front of him in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Here" Naruto knelt down and rummaged through one of the boxes before tossing something to him "they should fit. Sorry about that, Kiba."

"Nah, it was my fault for being so dumb" the dog boy dropped the torn pants to step into the new ones "I'll wash these when I get home and return them to you." Naruto shrugged "no hurry" before turning back to the fence.

"What is it?" Hinata asked softly, looking at the flowers.

"A failsafe father invented" Naruto said "the flowers and pattern of the vines both make a pattern to produce a barrier and if someone unauthorised tries to enter, they are rejected. The only reason Kiba wasn't hurt worse was I touched it before him, so he was only thrown. If I hadn't it would have done one of two things."

"What?" Kiba asked, moving to their side as he picked up the box he had been carrying again.

"If myself or any of my bloodline were inside it would have trapped you and used an poison to knock you unconsious and kept you out until I reversed it or if unauthorised it would have just poisoned you. That's why the council, especially Danzo could never get inside."

Sai nodded to this "I remember tales of that among the Foundation, tales of members sent out to break in but being killed within seconds. They said NO ONE, especially master himself, could get anywhere inside. It used to, using your words-piss him off to no end."

Naruto grinned "I bet it would" as he bit his finger and smeared the blood over the flower he had been looking at before "in order to let you guys in and allow you regular passes to the property, you'll have to do the same as me. Later so will the others once they get a chance. Choose a flower and move to it, but don't touch yet."

The group placed the boxes down and each moved to a flower, Kiba the one he had touched before, drawing a kunai so they could cut their fingers when he told them. When his blood touched the flower, there was a loud hiss, the 'flower' seemed to shake and sway and closed, like a bud closing in the night. A hum started, getting louder until they wanted to cover their ears and even Akamaru whined in pain at his sensitive hearing.

But before they could actually move to do so, the vines and flowers around the gates unraveled, the wood swinging open to invite him in. "Ok, Now!" Naruto yelled and in complete union only ninja could get away with the group cut a finger each and whiped it over their choosen flower.

In union the flowers closed and withdrew into the vines as they had Naruto's, although the vines remained where they were. "Good" Naruto nodded "now you sixteen have permission to come and go in the grounds without setting off the defenses, but INSIDE the house is a different matter. Each time you come to the house you will need permission to enter, by me or...anyone else...living there."

Anko grinned "you mean one of your wives, don't you."

Naruto snorted "whatever. Anyhow, let's go in."

Picking back up their burdens they all followed Naruto to the beautifully carved front doors, fox kits, toads and dogs dancing playfully together over it.

"I understand the fox kits" Temari said as they checked them out closely "your mothers line. But what about the frogs and dogs?"

"They're toads" Jariaya snorted "not frogs. I would have thought it obvious. I trained both Naruto and his father."

"The toad contract" Naruto nodded.

"What about the dogs?" Tenten asked.

Kiba leaned forward for a closer look, answering with a frown "they're like no dog I've ever seen before. Kakashi sensai, have you ever seen a summons like them?"

The copy-nin shook his head "nope and I've seen nothing like it in my experiences as a ninja. Jiriaya sensai?"

The oldest among them scrutinized the carving and also shook his head "call your summons, Kakashi, ask THEM if they've seen them. They have yours and your father's experience and may know."

The copy-nin nodded, put the box down and called the group of dogs that had been his families summons for longer than he could remember.

Only one turned up, the biggest one.

"Bull?" Kakashi frowned "where are the others?"

"You wanted the oldest among us, that's why I came. What's up?" Kakashi motioned at the carving "those dogs. Have you ever seen them before? Are they a summons?"

The huge dog closely scrutinized the carving, just as Jiriaya had. "hum, they look vaguely familiar, but I haven't seen them in at least fifty or so years. Summon Pakkun."

The copy nin did so and the pug dog popped up next to his brother. He too recognised the carving but didn't know why or where from.

So Naruto told them to think about it, they left, and after a brief discussion they turned back to the doors, about to enter when, with a puff of smoke, there was suddenly another lone dog sitting between them and the door, one they recognised as another of Kakashi's summons. Only by Kakashi's reaction, this one usually didn't appear or appear alone.

"Uuhei? What is it?"

The dog looked to the carving and back at Kakashi, then Naruto before speaking in a decidedly female voice "it's a bloodline ability."

They were startled "whose?"

"The forths line."

"What do you mean? What exactly does it do?"

"It uses blood and chakra to create these dog\wolf creatures to do the persons bidding. They're not exactly there, it's like the artists ability to create his animals but doesn't use scrolls or ink, only blood and chakra."

"I've never seen Minato using such an ability" Jiriaya said and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"There was two reasons for that. One was it uses a large amount of blood and even larger amount of chakra. In battle you couldn't afford to use that because if your attack failed you were helpless."

Everyone looked at Naruto, aware that with his increased healing and huge chakra reserves HE could.

"The second was that's how Minato's father died, using that attack and being helpless in battle. So he swore he would never use it himself."

They understood this.

"So Naruto MAY have inherited this ability" Anko said logically to which the female dog summons nodded. "How does he summon them, do you know?"

The shaggy head shook "all I know is his grandfather called the attack 'blood wolves'. If he left records of bloodline abilities or just family genjitsus, it should be there."

"Then there really isn't anything we can do about it if it's not, thanks Uuhei." The female summons nodded and was gone.

The group turned back to the doors to enter when they noticed something had changed. Something new or rather someone new had joined the group.

"Hey" Tenten asked "when did Kushina get back?" as they watched the fox kit and Akamaru circle and thoroughly sniff each other "and how come both animals didn't need to use the blood seal on the failsafe to get in like we did?"

"When you bond with an animal like we do and did, they become an extension of you, like another part of you, it isn't like a summons, who is a separate being entirely" Kiba explained "the failsafe would have just seen them as kind of us again."

"Is that why you understand Akamaru's barks and growls and so on?" Hinata had never considered this, she-like everyone else-had seen the dog as merely an ninja dog, a separate being that was Kiba's pet and sometimes weapon, not a kind of living separate part of him.

"Yeah" Kiba nodded and added "Naruto can understand Kushina to, or will when she starts communicating with him in other than actions."

They looked at the fox container as he unlocked the door. He glanced back and nodded at them.

Accepting his word on it they watched him swing the door open and be the first to step inside. To which they followed.

They found themselves in a kind of t-junction, open areas either side for the guests shoes and an short but wide hallway ahead.

The walls on either side held pitcures, pitcures of various people, from Naruto as a newborn-before the fox-Minato through various ages-the adults around them, only younger, even one of Minato, a younger Kakashi who still had his eye and two others.

The group realised something "that was your team, wasn't it" Naruto said to his sensai who nodded solomnly. Sakura moved to join him after leaving her shoes behind, also silently looking at the pitcure and the two that had once been so close and meant so much to their sensai.

They found themselves staring at the figure grinning like a maniac with goggles next to a serious Kakashi, finding themselves thinking the same thing. How different would it have been had the Uchiha lived? How would Sasuke have been different had he had the influence of this man, a person who had such ideals, would Sasuke have been different under his beleifs, the same ones Kakashi had tried to teach him, but was FAMILY, not teacher?

Sighing internally they moved on.

Next they found pitcures of Anko, Kunerai and a grinning red haired woman, the third with her and then Minato with her. By the way he had his arms around her and in one he was nuzzling her neck, they guessed it was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and indeed Naruto spoke softly as he looked at the figure "the Kitsune."

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned softly, worried.

"She is an Kitsune. I don't know how or why but I can sense it, even on the pitcures."

"Probably like I sensed the kit was yours" Kiba said as he joined them to look "we can just kind of sense each other."

Naruto nodded as well.

Moving on they saw the others now checking out the photos on the wall as well, some of them discussing when and where they had been taken. Naruto realised a lot of good memories were here, it even held spaces for some new ones, with which Naruto immediately dug into the box Hinata held, bringing out the team seven group photo and a few others, gently placing them in the available spots, receiving nods of approval from the others.

Once everyone had finished looking over the photos and reminising they grouped together again and as one moved down the short hall, soon coming out into an huge open room, separated in half by rice paper room dividers painted to resemble the fence\vines and flowers outside, even the closed buds they had used.

"It's an genjutsu" Kakashi looked it closely "it shows the state. It would show the state of the fail-safe. So you know if someone's been caught." Naruto and the group nodded in understanding.

On one side was a huge dining room, the double doors across from the table obviously the way to the kitchen. On the other side of the screen was an huge lounge room, at least four long dark red couches around the room and an huge-screened TV and DVD player with surround sound system. A large stand held a selection of DVD's next to the TV stand with a stereo and another stand of CD's.

"Wow" Sakura breathed "this is all Naruto's?"

"Yep" Anko nodded "every single thing. Where do you want to go first, blondie?"

"I think we should put the food stuff away first while we're here" Naruto nodded to the boxes Lee, Neji and Sakura held before turning to Temari "yours is DVD's and CD's. You could put them with the others over there. I'll work out any order I want later. The rest of the things are bedroom and bathroom, we'll look upstairs for the bedroom I want and see what else is there once these things are away."

"How many more boxes are there to come here?" Neji asked as he followed the fox container and the others into the kitchen, the other unnecessary boxes placed on the dining room table so the rest could help put the food stuff away.

As he unpacked the dry foods into one of the cupboards, Hinata by his side and the others placing wet\cold and frozen things in the refrigerator, the fox container spoke "I have four boxes of scrolls and books, five of ninja gear and weapons, one more CD's, three clothes-the ones you guys gave me, three more large ones of things like utensils, bowls and so on and mixed junk. Also souvenirs in a small bag."

"That's one more trek each. What about furniture Naruto?"

"Only a bedroll and footlocker, the rest belonged to the landlord. He let me have them-or-at least-use them. Doesn't matter anyway, this place is fully furnished and it's family stuff anyway. I'd rather sleep on a bed either used by my dad or brought by him then something some other guy leant me or I brought second hand."

Neji nodded.

Naruto looked up curiously when he noticed Hinata was gone from his side to find an open door across from the pantry.

"Hina?" he called, worried, especially when he felt the sudden flare of her chakra meaning the Byakugan was activated. "I'm fine, Naruto-san" she called back almost absently "in here."

The room across from the pantry turned out to be an huge laundry. The group found Hinata not alone either, Kushina sat by her left side-almost at attention as if guarding her, the Hyuuga heir's skilled fingers rubbing almost absently through the foxes fur between its ears.

When they entered she glanced around at them before turning back to the thing that had caught her attention. "Hinata what is it?" She pointed to an strangely carved door between the large industrial washer and dryer. Strangely her bloodline was still activated.

"What is it?" they asked again.

When she didn't answer Neji activated his.

For a few long seconds there was silence before the males eyes widened as far as they could go "by the gods!"

"What is it?" they asked, worried and concerned.

"At first I thought Hinata had found the place your father hid all the records and scrolls he didn't want others to see. It looked to be a basement converted into an large study and full of fail-safes and protective genjitsus. But then I saw what was in the corner against the wall."

"What?" they asked curiously.

"It's converted into a foxes den, an OCCUPIED foxes den. And each kit has similar chakra signals as SHE does."

"That means..." the other three breathed in awe.

"Exactly" the male Hyuuga nodded "not only did Kushina originate from here-not the wilds as it was thought, but there are others here for her to create more Kitsune with so any of Narutos children who inherite the ability will have an companion. By the looks of things, they are not locked here so they can come and go as they please, meaning until then they can take care of themselves."

"That's why Kushina is at attention, she's guarding her Skulk, her family." Naruto nodded "then let's leave them alone. I'll come back later when I'm alone. Let's go" they returned to the kitchen.

Once they were done with the last of the food stuff the group returned to the other boxes, Just in time for Temari and her brothers to rejoin them, the box she had had now empty.

Naruto took it and the other three empty boxes and after carefully folding them he placed them near the front door for later.

"We found the library" Temari said, pointing to the almost hidden door at the back of the lounge room, under the stairs going up to the next floor "we didn't go in, just looked from the doorway."

"We'll look later when we get the boxes with scrolls and books" Naruto answered "for now we find the main bedroom and bathroom." The group headed upstairs, each choosing a door and opening it. It didn't take long for them to see a pattern.

"This side is girls rooms" Tenten said. "And this side is boys" Kiba said. "but they're all normal rooms" Iruka said "maybe the main rooms are on the next floor."

They decided to look, heading to the stairs at the end of the hall.

On the next floor they found the attic, nursery, a room for all the baby clothes and necessary items and about ten more rooms, INCLUDING another room that made Anko leer until she saw the fox containers look and that made her break up in stitches made worse by Hinata's deep blush.

The large room held a wardrobe and dresser, and door across the room leading to an huge bathroom, hot tub, sink and shower big enough for ten people but that's not what was so funny.

The bed, the bed was big enough to fit at least twenty people!

Anko mumbled something about 'orgy sized' between gasps for breath, Naruto looking angry at her attitude before snatching the box from her and heading to the bathroom, calling out "Iruka sensei-you, Sai, and Kiba are in there, clothes and bedroom stuff. Shino, Kakashi sensei, Kankurou, Gaara and Shizune you're in here with me."

Anko stopped laughing "Wait a minute, blondie, I want to help."

"No" Naruto said as he let the others in behind him.

"Oh come on Naruto, I'll be good!"

"No" Naruto said firmly.

"Oh come on, foxy, please!"

"No."

"Come o.." before the snake-nin could finish the fox container had slammed the bathroom door in her face.

She stayed at the door, pleading to be let in until after what seemed the thousandth time she looked disgruntled and moved to the dresser having to satisfy herself with helping Iruka, Sai and Kiba fold and hung up clothes, placing them away in wardrobes and dressers, only leering slightly when the teacher put away the fox containers underwear before slipping something in the bedside tables top draw among the tissue boxes and other bedside necessities.

With a suspicious glare Iruka moved to check the draw, blushing when he saw it but glaring at the snake-nin.

What?" she questioned surprisingly seriously "he's eighteen now and entitled to the CRA. He'll need those things sooner rather than later. HE may think no woman wants him but he doesn't know how really sexy women find him. The CRA will just either give them reason to chase him or open them up to the idea."

The academy teacher hated to admit it, but she was right.

Iruka found some clean sheets that just needed a shake-out and changed them for the dusty old ones after the five of them had moved the mattress to the verandah for a good pounding (to get the dust out) and Shino's bugs had checked it inside and out for anything...unsavory.

By the time the small group left the bathroom the bedroom was more or less clean, thanks to some rather convenient wind genjitsus and others such, definately the sort of room Naruto would be able to sleep in comfortably. His frog alarm clock-a present from the third when he was a child-sitting on the bedside table.

Naruto smiled at the five and nodded and Anko pouted.

"Alright, I forgive you" Naruto smiled at her to which she grinned "thanks blondie."

"Just...STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Anko gave him an 'nope' grin to which he grumbled and the group moved downstairs to place the empty boxes with the others and Naruto decided to call a break.

While they sat around the dinning room table to discuss the next move, Anko and Shizune moved to the kitchen to prepare some quick 'finger' food for the group. Soon the seventeen humans and two animals were picking at mixed finger sandwiches and other types of quickly prepared food as they tried to figure their next actions.

Finally it was decided that Shizune, Jiraya, Kakashi, Lee, Sai, Anko, Neji and Kiba (with Akamaru) would be the ones to return and bring back the rest of the boxes while the rest would spread out with cleaning products and start clearing each room, most things only needed a dust over, most of rooms upstairs only needed a quick dusting and someone to wash and dry the sheets, blankets and pillow cases, which was designated to Hinata, considering only she and Naruto didn't set Kushina on alert at the close proximintely to her Skulk.

That was after Kakashi had to use an teleportation jitsu a couple of times from the local supermarket to get cleaning supplies needed but not owned and what Kiba called 'a butt load' of laundry detergent and fabric softener.

Since Naruto had been doing repair work on homes since he was six-having done so to earn money-he was designated to check the various rooms for patch work and repairs, as well as looking for any fail-safes before the others would enter to start dusting and cleaning.

They discovered something much later that day that they all understood and shocked them.

It started when, during a load of washing, Hinata suddenly yelped in surprise.

"Hina?" Naruto called in concern from where he and Shino were repairing the broken hindge on the pantry door.

Before an answer could come the door across from them opened and they watched in surprise and shock as a flood of foxes came flowing out, juveniles, kits and adults, most leaving the room via the dinning room door, but one adult with three kits staying in the room.

The two watched the adult lead the eager kits around the room as if looking for something, one diving under the breakfast bar suddenly and they heard a frightened squeak.

When it sat back, the kit looked smug as it held a small rodent in its jaws, the adult nudging the other two to follow their brother\sisters example, totally ignoring the two teenagers standing there.

"It explains the almost lack of snakes and rodents in this place after so long" Shino said softly "the adult foxes are using the building to train the kits for outside. It would be safer here for the kits at their age and once their claws and teeth are strong enough they merely move outside."

Naruto nodded and put the screwdriver down "we better go warn the others and tell them not to interfere."

The bug user nodded.

After collecting Hinata and explaining the situation the three moved to the dinning room to find everyone else had gathered there, watching the foxes running everywhere.

"We figured to keep out of their way for now" Tenten said "as long as they eat the snakes that come in for the rodents and the rodents themselves, they are OK by me."

Naruto nodded to them and the group stood back to watch, the group who had started returning with the last of the boxes stopping to watch as well.

While they watched they began to notice something with their coloring. Except for a patch here and there, nearly all of them were normal in their coloring. Not just their coloring but their appearance.

It was Jiriaya and Shizune's theory that these were the half\part breed Kitsune. Like Kushina came from the descendants of the straight Kitsune line, but somewhere along the line one of the Kitsune bred with an normal fox. All the instincts and so on where there, but they were too weak in the 'pure blood' to ever use it.

"What about THAT one?" Temari pointed out an pure red elderly fox in the corner, obviously 'babysitting' all the fox cubs too young to hunt yet.

All eyes turned to it to find it larger and more powerfully built than the others, sitting among the rambunctious kits, tail swaying back and forth idiolly with a quiet sense of dignity and peace only the elderly could get away with, but for some reason it reminded them of Kyuubi, as if, as a wild fox with his own litter, this is what the demon fox would have been or looked like.

However something was wrong, a void about it, as if a huge part of the fox was missing, leaving a sence of such sadness and pain most of them had tears in their eyes after looking at it only seconds.

"It's pure bred, like Kushina" even Jiriaya sounded as though he was holding back tears and the sence of sadness was so intense no one wanted to mock or tease him for it-not even Kiba-when they felt the same. Even Akamaru was whinning in sorrow, his ears down and tail still, Kiba knelt beside his best friend and pet, arms around his neck as he tried to comfort his friend as well as himself "why's he so sad?"

"Maybe he and Kushina are the last pure" Hinata said softly, tears staining her checks as she watched him "if they are, he could be mourning the line will end with them. There will be no more pure after they die. Any Kushina births will be half\breeds and same with him breeding another."

"No" Naruto choaked on the word as he took an unsteady step forward-towards the male "that's not it." Followed by another, then another until he practically flew to the other fox, the kits seeing him but seperating to let him in, as if sensing him as one of them.

Naruto collapsed to the floor beside the dignified Kitsune, head buried in the fur and clutching it around the neck as he sobbed loudly, repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again to it.

Alarmed by Naruto's reaction-even if the fox container HAD been more emotional than other people due to not having the emotional help and support of a family growing up-they watched, the kits climbing the Kitsune's back to lick and whine at Naruto's distress and try to comfort the boy as one of their own.

But it was when the male Kitsune soothingly started licking the tears away that Naruto was able to try and compose himself some, smiling weakly at the Kitsune, Kushina behind him and providing some back support as he drew back slightly.

Hinata walked forward, unable to stand the boy she loved's pain and gathered him in her arms soothingly, surprised when the red Kitsune nosed her closer, allowing her to touch and stroke him soothingly.

The others watched the scene without moving, somehow knowing if THEY moved forward they would break the moment as the male Kitsune would defend not just the kits from them, but the two cuddling ninja.

Besides, they wanted to see what would happen.

"What's wrong, Naruto? What are you sorry to him for?" Hinata asked in a soft but firm voice.

They heard him mumble something but even with their ninja-trained hearing it was more sob then word.

"Naruto?"

"He was mothers" his breathe hitched as he went on "but he never had a chance to bond with her before she died. Can you imagine what it's like, feeling this chasm inside you no one can fill? Having this piece of you gone forever? It's like you're entire purpose for living, you're reason for exsisting is gone!"

This sadened them all and they wished with their hearts and souls there was something they could do to help.

Hinata felt the same and she knelt to hug the Kitsune "Naruto is right, sorry. I wish you could have known her. I wish you could have loved her" she gripped the fox tightly, burying her face in it's soft fur, letting it soak up her tears as it had Naruto's.

The feel of Naruto's tears on her face mixing with hers changed something inside her, awakening and breaking something at the same time she could neither name or contain and it burst from her and into the Kitsune in such an uncontrollable flash she almost screamed.

She heard Naruto saying her name gently but in an worried voice but was unable to answer at the moment even if she wanted to.

Something was filling the Kitsune from her that she could not name or control, but it was pure, as if all the love, kindness and everything good inside her was overflowing her body and command and flowing into the animal beside her.

Even the kits were unafraid and attracted to its power, rolling around the two of them innocently.

When Naruto's arms surrounded her she also screamed her denial of it, afraid he was going to try and seperate them, try and move her away from the male.

He couldn't, this moment was crucial.

She should never have doubted the one she loved, as his arms surrounded her, his chakra joined hers, guiding hers with gentle caring and loving movement, even if they both didn't know what they were doing, their instincts and bodies knew exactly what to do.

She heard Kiba yell something, but it sounded so far away.

The chakra surrounded them, they felt the power and connection as the rest of the foxes returned and their chakra join in, even the demon foxes also added to the mix, as if by merely by being a fox he was compelled to summon his strength in the groups, yet Naruto was allowing him to, even the kits were now calling up their own power.

It was as everything fox was sensing what was happening and surrounding her with their own love and joy, _"maybe fox was my summons "_ Inner-Hinata mused _"like Jiriaya sensai has toads, Anko sensai has snakes and Tsunade-Hokage has slugs." _

After all, you couldn't just find any contract and sign it, the person had to be approved by the boss creature and the majority of those with an summons shared aspects with them.

Look at the snake-nin, she shuddered inside slightly, the man had resembled a snake more and more with every new body he took, almost like he was becoming one himself.

Many people thought since he had the fox and acted like a fox (tricks, agility) his summons should be one, but the fact was Naruto WASN'T the fox, but HIM, someone completely different. Anko had said it, he was an minuture version of his father and Minato's summons was the same as his sensei's, toad, of course he would have the same.

The white light was nearly blinding them. It blocked their sight of the foxes and two ninja, even Neji and his bloodline could only see the outline of the chakra, but not inside. "What's happening?" Sakura exclaimed as she buried her face in her boyfriends chest.

"It's Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed back over the roar of the power "she's bonding with the fox! I don't know how or why, but what we're feeling is HER, it's all her!"

"But the foxes, Naruto..."

"Are just guiding her, showing her how to go about it. Even the demon fox is, I don't know why."

Jiriaya suddenly cursed "shit!"

The group looked at him "what?"

"ANBU, Outside, surrounding the property, if they come any closer they'll trip the fail-safes and take it as an attack!"

"Why are they here?" Kankurou asked almost stupidly.

Temari immediately slapped him over the back of his head "idiot!"

Kakashi answered for them "the demon foxes chakra this close to the village is bad enough, but all THIS" he motioned at the white light. "Oh" the Suna sibling blushed through his 'war paint' (as he kept yelling at everyone that it was).

Jiriaya turned to the group "Lee, you're the fastest among us without your weights. Go get Tsunade here as fast as you can, Sakura, you, Shizune and Kakashi with me, the rest of you remain here and keep an eye on the two, alert me if something happens to get out of control" Jiriaya looked to Lee, "remember, Tsunade hasn't been cleared into the house, DON'T try and bring her in, only to the outside and to the ANBU."

Lee nodded, sat long enough to remove his ankle weights and then sped off.

The toad sage, pink-haired woman, silver haired cyclops and Hokage's assistant moved together outside, reaching the clearing just before the house to wait.

Suddenly a figure dropped from the trees in front of Jiraya, about six behind him\her but the group wasn't fooled, they knew there was more in the trees behind and around them. The figure stepped forward and said from behind the porcelin dog mask "Step away. We sensed the demon fox, he's threatening the village. We're taking him in."

"It's not Naruto you sense" Jiriaya said, standing tall and firm "It's the Hyuuga heir."

The dog ANBU snorted "we are not idiots, Sanin, we sense the foxes chakra. Besides, everyone knows the Hyuuga heiress is a weakling. She's hardly worthy to be a ninja, let alone an kunoichi."

"Is that so?" this came, not from any of their group or the ANBU, but an male figure entering the clearing behind them, walking forward with an authoritive, dignified manor.

The dog ANBU spun with a slight jump to face the figure "Hiashi Hyuuga sir?"

The former council member\new council member and clan leader stepped up to the ANBU, his chakra starting to swirl around him with the force of his anger "I _KNOW _I didn't just hear a squad leader of our honoured **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai badmouthing the heir to the Hyuuga clan and _MY DAUGHTER_ in front not only his fellow members but fellow leaf ninja. Or was I mistaken?"

"N...n...no sir Haishi, no I was not" the ANBU stuttered, shaking in his uniform, Jiriaya behind him snorting this time with "like hell you didn't."

"Good" he motioned at the group as Tsunade and Lee suddenly appeared across from him "you are all dismissed and will not speak of what you saw or felt here" The other ANBU nodded and the clan leader turned to the two nearest ANBU to him "and take this fool to Ibiki for disciplining, maybe that will teach him next time to not only think before he speaks but stays out of other people's buisness."

The two ANBU nodded and grabbed the dog masked member, dragging him with them, protesting and yelling, into the trees and back to the village.

Once gone the clan leader\council member turned to the toad Sanin as he addressed him "you know the power you sense is you're daughters."

"I do."

"And you were aware you're daughter had such powerful chakra."

"I was."

"And where did she get such power from?"

"Her mother. While she was alive she had one of the most complex and powerful chakra systems I have ever known or encountered. Almost the same amount as the Uzumaki\Namikaze heir."

Jiriaya looked pissed off "you sealed her, didn't you! You sealed away all but a small sliver of the chakra and then spent her entire life belittling her for being too weak!" the Toad Sanin snarled, furious at such abuse.

"I had no choice!" The clan leader snapped back "when her mother died they demanded I place the caged bird seal on her..." he choaked off in horror and anguish "...a baby, she was just a baby! Sealing the majority of her power away and treating her as if she doesn't have it, treating her like that to keep any chance of it awakening...damned council! Do you think I LIKED treating her like that? Do you think it didn't tear me apart every time I did it!"

"What if there was a way?" This was Tsuande's words as she joined them. His head snapped to her and asked quickly, almost desperately "What? How?"

"You said that you have a signed contract shared with Minato on the days of their birth, a marriage contract. Minato's copy should be in with his records and papers. Authorize it, make it official among the clan and once we announce Naruto's heritage you can tell the clan you are trying to breed his three bloodlines into the Hyuuga clan line and create a more powerful version of the line-that should satisfy those power greedy bastards. However if they say something about her power being unlocked, you can either tell them Naruto won't accept her without the full power of her chakra, or if that doesn't work, she wouldn't be fertile to him without the chakra strength to match."

Haishi looked thoughtful and started to nod "that may work. But what is happening inside? Hinata has-in her seventeen odd years-NEVER had a reason or way to break the seal. What would give her such an incentive to break the seal she didn't even know exsisted?"

Jiriaya spoke "you are aware of Naruto being of the Kitsune bloodline and bonding with the fox he and Kiba found?"

When Haishi nodded the Sanin explained about finding the other foxes and Kitsune in the house, them hunting in the house for food and finding the second one Naruto's sadness and his statement of who he belonged too and how it had spurred her actions and what had happened.

Haishi's eyes narrowed "how can MY DAUGHTER bond with an Kitsune?"

"Naruto" Sakura said "what if it had something to do with her feelings for him" she looked at Haishi "Naruto and Hinata was supposed to be married when they were old enough?"

The clan leader nodded.

"And it was because of the Kyuubi that it was not enacted until now?"

Again the clan leader nodded "I didn't beleieve from the start he was some demon in human form. But with the rest of the council denying him even a family, there was no way to even introduce the contract."

Sakura nodded "do you have any idea how they even met?"

"I heard my daughter was being picked on by other children and he defended her, even though he was beaten for it. She started to respect then idolize him. I did what I could to encourage her without even her realising it, but it was difficult to encourage her while demeaning her at the same time. Fortunately she turned out to be incredibly stubborn in that regard and when she and Neji were able to forgive each other he helped her in ways I couldn't. Why?"

"Because we all think the two were always destined to be together."

Haishi frowned at her "contrary to popular beleif, I _DON'T_ beleive in fate."

Sakura frowned "well how about this, how much is known about your wife? Do you know every single person and where every single one comes from?"

"What are you saying?"

What if somewhere in her line, she has at least SOME Kitsune blood? I mean who knows if any of the line before they were killed off bred outside themselves? What if, from the moment she met Naruto she sensed someone like her, a kind of kindred spirit in what they were."

"You realise what that means?" Shizune said softly.

"They are mates" Tsunade said "the last two of their race, destined to be with each other since birth. When they found the male Kitsune and she felt sorrow and pain for the animal her empathy broke through the seal and awakened her power. Now both Naruto's proximity and the Kitsune are fully awakening her heritage and allowing her to bond with the only other pure Kitsune left. Even if you broke the contract now, you'd never be able to keep them apart and I sincerely doubt that an seal would work now."

Jiriaya nodded.

Haishi sighed heavily "can I see my daughter? I have so much to explain to her, so much to tell her." Shizune frowned "we're all blood sealed, so we can enter. With Naruto busy, I don't know how we'll get you inside." Tsunade looked to Haishi "did you bring your council seal?"

"Yes, why?"

"According to the files left to me from Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato left an key for us, only the four of us, just in in case something was to happen to Naruto-like the early awakening of a bloodline or Naruto is left in the house injured-so we can enter the property and house. Only the property and house, we can't any fail-safed areas but we should be able to go to them if they're in only the dinning room."

"Four?" Jiriaya asked, concerned.

"Myself, Haishi, Tsume and Shibi, the only three left of the old council. All three tried to adopt Naruto when he was a baby to raise and since then all three are the only ones on Narutos side. The third and Minato before him realised they were the only ones who wouldn't take advantage of Naruto and were on his side. Follow me."

The six followed the Hokage to the fence near the gate.

After examining the flowers around them she pulled something out of her pocket, a seal stamp, and motioned the head of the Hyuuga towards another "see the slight rounded depression in the outer petal here?" The man nodded "press your seal in there, but use your blood instead of ink. It will recognize your identity and let you in. It was their insurance that Danzo doesn't get in if he becomes Hokage, perish the thought."

The Hyuuga leader nodded, cut his palm and rolled the base of the seal in it. While Sakura healed it he pushed the seal into the rounded depression and waited.

Once Tsunade had done hers, the flowers closed like it had the others and Jiriaya stroad forward through the gates, calling to them to follow, the closing flower meant they were accepted.

The group entered the house and headed to the dinning room in time to witness the powerful white chakra light fade and clear, revealing every fox was now of similar colour to Naruto and the new Kitsune, indicating somehow BOTH had awakened the Kitsune blood in all the foxes.

Naruto was half-laying, half-sitting on the floor, leaning heavily against Kushina, Hinata curled up and cuddled in his arms.

The male Kitsune had changed so drastically they had a hard time beleiving it was the same animal. Instead of elderly and deep red it was now around Kushina's age, young, gently licking the female Hyuuga's face. It's eyes were an bueatiful pale lilac, the fur of it's body a kind of blue\black.

Haishi moved towards them, noticing how Naruto's arms around her tightened just slightly, protectively like he would wrench her away if he tried to seperate him. Not just that, one of Hinata's hands was gently stroking his arm, feather-light touches up and down.

He just knelt down in front of them "Hello, daughter."

"Father" Hinata answered in her soft, meek voice. Naruto's arms tightened again at this and he gleared at the Hyuuga leader who ignored the look and winced visibly at what he had reduced his eldest child to. So instead he glanced at the male Kitsune and said as gently and lovingly as possible "I am so proud of you, my child."

Hinata's eyes lit up with hearing something she had wanted to hear all her life, tears welling in her eyes at it "thank you, father."

Haishi nodded "what is his name?"

Leaning up slightly to look over the rest of the group solmnly, each and every one her eyes stopped at Neji for a long pause before she looked back to her father and said solemnly "Hizashi." Both uncle and nephew looked startled for a second, Haishi turning slightly in his spot to glance at the male Hyuuga for a few seconds, wanting to see the identical look in the teenagers eyes.

When he turned back, both Naruto and his daughter were slumped, eyes closed, unconscious.

"Hinata!" he called in fear and concern, afraid for a minute that something had gone wrong. However Tsunade was there, examining them "it's alright" she soothed him "they're both just exhausted, it took a lot of chakra out of them and they're sleeping until they can rebuild it." She looked up at the group "has he a bedroom ready?"

"Yep" Tenten said "third floor, why?"

Haishi slowly stood, his daughter in his arms while Tsunade took Naruto, their Kitsune by their sides "show us. We should make things more comfortable for these two until they awake. While they sleep you can all tell us what happened today."

The group nodded and lead the two adults with their burdens to the main bedroom, gently being put down together, side by side, when they instinctively moved closer together and cuddled up again, their Kitsune companions jumping up to join them on the bed, Kushina curled up to Naruto's back while Hizashi did the same to Hinata.

They then headed downstairs back to the dinning room for the conversation that couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Comments-Guys, chapter 2 is in the right place! What's gonna happen with the three new mates when the others go home will take a few days. The next male mate will be soon. This male has a bloodline ability, but is known by Naruto. HOWEVER he is NOT from Sand or Leaf. Clue-Naruto met him when they were young and he is currently SUPPOSED to be dead.

Any spelling mistakes, blame the sites spell check.

Naruto was warm, so warm he didn't want to move. The heat of it surrounded him in a way he had never felt before in his entire life, comforting, gentle, caring. _"So, so warm " _he thought drowsily _"this must be what it feels like to be loved, to be part of a family."_

**"And what am I, chopped liver?"** asked the growled voice in his mind not his own.

"Shut up, fox" he murmured sleepily to himself "you're killing my buzz."

The demon huffed **"I'm just saying, even if you were not my vessel, you are the last of the Kitsune race, that makes us related, family even." **

Naruto wasn't going to touch that with a ten-foot pole. No, he was just going to lay there and enjoy the feel of belonging and family, the warmth and comfort.

And somewhere in his mind he felt the demon foxes tails curl around him in further comfort.

Suspended in an cocoon of love, warmth and acceptance Naruto hovered on the brink of sleep once again.

Until he heard a crash and answering yell downstairs, Tsunade cussing Jiriaya out, calling him an clumsy bum. He snorted once when she called him an hopeless pervert and he protested, trying to sweet talk her.

And the warmth around him shifted slightly and his pillow giggled.

Giggled? Since when does a mattress and pillow giggle?

Slowly memory started to bleed back, the council's dismissal, the trek to the house, the metal roses, the inside, the fox and Kitsune. His mothers Kitsune and Hinata's sympathy.

Hinata bonding with the elder Kitsune.

He didn't remember everything that happened during the bonding, but he remembered holding her afterwards, seeing her father and the sudden irrational fear the man had come to either take Hinata away from him, or harm her.

Instead his words had shocked him and he had immediately felt an overwhelming joy and exhilaration from Hinata, then nothing.

Where had all that power Hinata had had come from? He was sure he had felt a breaking seal just before, but that didn't make sense. Was it HIS seal? Panic started, what if Kyuubi was free?

**"Well obviously not"** snorted the demons voice in his head **"or you wouldn't be hearing me like this. I'd be talking to you out loud. Besides, that was NOT my energy, not even demonic."**

_"Then what was it?" _he questioned _"it couldn't have been Hinata. She is delicate and gentle and..."_

**"Weak, you mean to say"** the demon supplied **"I told you from the moment you met her, she wasn't what she seemed. There was an incredible power sleeping within her. It seems now it wasn't sleeping but locked away from her. I told you she was your destined mate.**

**As the alpha female and the primary mate, her chakra must be stronger than the others, to keep them in line and maintain her dominance. It is almost equal yours. As humans if you choose them for love and dominate them yourself, you shouldn't need to maintain you or her dominance, but it would help you both."**

"Stupid fox, why is everyone obsessed with my sex life?" he muttered, snuggling deeper into the oddly shaped mattress and pillow, about to draw back slightly and punch it into better shape when it squirmed under him and that giggle started again, this time from right next to his ear and this time he recognized it.

"Hina?" he murmured thickly, how many times in the time period he had known her had he actually hear her laugh? And such an easy, happy and clean sound such as that?

"Naruto-kun, are you really awake? Were you talking to Kyuubi?"

"Damned fox" Naruto murmured, nuzzling the warm pillow "he and Jiriaya are the biggest perverts ever."

Hinata giggled again and again his pillow and mattress moved.

He frowned slightly, again? How come every time she laughed, his mattress and pillow moved? Was she leaning on them next to him and he was feeling the vibrations?

If he still wasn't half asleep he probably would have already figured it out within the first few seconds, but he refused to not only wake but try and think straight right now, he was far too content.

"Naruto?" the lilting feminine voice asked, cautious and questioning. "Uh-huh?" he hummed softly to show he was still partly awake at least.

"Are we mates now?"

"Not fully no" he murmured sleepily "we are in thought, through our companions, but not physically. For that to happen we'd have to complete the act, by uniting our bodies and having some downright looonnnggg dirty sex." He suddenly blinked "SHUT UP FOX!"

He suddenly pushed himself up, like a half push up his front end off the bed as he yelled.

"Naruto?" the voice was amused and questioning at the same time.

And from under him.

Blinking blankly a few times he looked down. Hinata lay under him, his hands in the mattress on either side of her shoulders. His hips were pressed to hers but slightly lower, his legs together between her spread ones, so two interested parts of their anatomy were pressed together intimately.

And both were naked.

And an certain part of Naruto twitched in interest at its position.

A slow sultry smile grew on Hinata's face and she raised her legs to wrap them around his waist, conveniently pushing him closer there. "Humm, Naruto-kun, why don't we complete it then?" she asked with a purr.

"Not while there are others here. One could walk in and see us. I don't want anyone but me seeing you like that. You're my mate-to-be, not someone elses eyecandy."

Hinata blinked, surprised and touched at the same time.

Instead of acting like he normally would to such an situation in public-ie panic, blush and stutter while trying to pull away, Naruto reacted how he wanted too. He looked down at Hinata and asked with a genuine smirk "by the way, Hina, why are we both naked?"

The Hyuuga managed to look entirely innocent, sultry and 'foxy' at the same time "whatever do you mean, Naruto-kun? We're in bed, don't people usually go to bed naked?"

"You know what I mean" Naruto's smirk widened "I KNOW the others didn't put us in here this way."

Hinata didn't answer, just blinked innocently at him.

Naruto laughed "Vixen!" Before he stopped and blinked himself, something occurring to him. She WAS a vixen, not just as his mate and Kitsune, but all along she had been displaying fox behavior in her own way, while Naruto had been denying his own.

Growing up Hinata had been treated lowly by her father, so had grown up submissive, curbing her natural behavior because her Kitsune nature had demanded she do what she did to prove her submission.

When she had met Naruto she discovered another to submit to, only for different reasons. When she found she received the most attention from him by blushing and fainting, her nature demanded she do what was necessary to gain his attention.

There was also something...foxy about tricking Naruto's attention to her by such behavior that appeased her fox side by it.

He remembered seeing her at the waterfall when they were younger, the beauty and agility of her dance. It was that moment he had truly fell in love with her. Yes, he had known it was her, but he had also known it couldn't be, she was Hyuuga, the heir to an powerful and influential clan, he was an orphan with no known clan name, she probably already had a mate lined up through her father.

Then it occurred to him HE had been denying his heritage.

Except for whenever his emotions overpowered both him and Kyuubi, causing the fox to go out of control through him, and the test-pranks, every time his instincts had told him to do something he had ignored or denied it, telling himself it wasn't him but the demon fox urging him to do it. But all along it was his Kitsune instincts and he realized he had been flat-out denying it and them.

**"I told you it wasn't me" **the fox spoke **"I told you to listen to them more often. A lot of the things in your past you regret could have been avoided or changed if you had of."**

_"I know, Kyu. I'm sorry for all those times I accused you of doing things to me you weren't."_

**"Yes, well..." **the demon huffed, uncomfortable with earning an apology **"just as long as you remember that next time you're instinct insists something like that." **

Naruto nodded solemnly.

**"Well I feel I should apologize as well then. I wasn't exactly always nice to you. For a long time I blamed you for you're father's actions, I punished you for being trapped in you. I know it was never your fault, it was mine, but I couldn't accept it.  
><strong>

**If I hadn't let that damned Uchiha trick me into his control, I never would have attacked the village. You and a lot of these humans would still have family.**

**Then on top of that I treated you worse then those stupid villagers and even worse then that even though you could get away from them when things were too bad, you couldn't do that with me. I used you to take my temper out on, so I'm sorry as well."**

_"Ok" _Naruto suddenly frowned _"what do you mean by some Uchiha tricking control from you?" _Naruto felt a gentle hand touch his cheek and a murmured word of concern. **"We'll talk about that later, kit, see to your mate, she's concerned about you."**

Naruto blinked as he looked down at Hinata "what's wrong, Hina?"

"You, you were frowning, what's wrong? Was it something Kyubi said?"

"No" Naruto smiled at her gently "just realizing something disturbing about myself."

"What?"

"I used the fox as an excuse to deny my true self."

Not questioning like Naruto expected, Hinata just looked sad and stroked his cheek.

There was a sudden bang nearby and footsteps to their door. A soft knock came next with a cautious call of "Hina-neesan? Are you aware? Naruto?"

"We're awake" both called at the same time.

"When you're ready come downstairs. Shizune, Sakura, Lee and Tenten have made dinner and everyone's ready and waiting for you both to join us."

"We'll be down in a minute" Naruto called before looking back to the young woman under him. Without speaking Naruto leaned down to slowly kiss her on the mouth, long and full. When he drew back she reluctantly unhooked her legs from his waist and he rose.

As he dressed he spoke out to her softly "tomorrow morning we'll talk to your father. We are mates, he can't keep us apart, but if he tries we can reveal my heritage and convince him that with my breeding and yours, he would have a more powerful form of the Hyuuga line."

"I have a feeling we don't need to convince dad" Hinata said with a smile as she struggled with her bra "the Hyuuga council, that's another matter."

"We'll work that out later. Let's just enjoy having a meal together as a group and see how much work they did while we slept. Knowing those lazy bums Jiriaya and Kakashi, very little or next to nothing."

Hinata giggled again at the thought "yeah, they probably spent the entire time either ogling the girls or whining." Sitting on the bed as he pulled his socks and shoes on, Naruto paused long enough to stroke Kushina's muzzle and smile at her before resuming his work.

On the other side of the bed, Hinata mirrored him, Hizashi just joining her side, one of Hinata's shoes in his jaws gently.

Once done they moved to each others side, Kitsune by their opposite sides.

Somehow Naruto and Hinata's hands found each others as they moved together to the door and out the hall towards the stairs.

Halfway down they met Neji, obviously waiting for them but not near the room to be piliote. Without a word the three together moved down to the next level.

And gaped.

The main bedroom level had still needed cleaning, but not here, even the walls were scrubbed clean. The same when they came down to the ground floor.

Obviously the main bedroom floor was left untouched in order to not risk waking them, every where they looked, vacuumed and steam cleaned carpets, drapes and rugs, scrubbed walls and even ceilings, washed furnisher and items, clean sheets, blankets and curtains, even patched damage and paint work.

On the ground floor the stereo was on but low enough not to interfere in the conversation in the next room. In the dining room everyone sat around the table, a huge spread of food set out with the crockery and cutlery left by his father.

Near the head was Tsunade, Jiriaya and Hiashi, talking about the new council potentials in low tones.

When they entered most talking ceased, eyes turning to them, the girls 'awwwing' when they saw the two locked hands.

Naruto squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Hinata smiled in return at him.

Her eyes went back to the table, or more accurately her father.

The older male Hyuuga looked at his daughter, but unlike what she was used to, his eyes were soft, kind and gentle, altogether loving.

With a small chocked sob she released her mate to fling herself into her fathers arms. He held her close, soothing her until she could draw back and smile tearily at him "I haven't seen you look at me like that since I was little and no one else was around."

"I know and I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you, so sorry my daughter."

"I understand father. You couldn't show me any favor or the Hyuuga council would think you got soft on us."

Naruto spoke as he moved to their side "that's why I insist, while Hinata lives in this house, whenever you return to this place you are no longer the clan leader of the Hyuuga."

"What do you mean?" the older male Hyuga's eyes narrowed.

"I mean whenever you come here to "check on your daughters state, that I'm taking care of her" my one rule, the one thing I demand of you for entrance to my clan home is you leave the 'clan leader' at home and enter as a father. I will not accept the entrance of that man, only the other one. What you tell the others in the clan home is your buisness, but I won't accept that demeaning man in MY HOME."

A slow smile spread on the older Hyuuga male's face "I think I can accept that." It was suddenly gone for a second and he was serious "I accept the terms of your condition, Naruto-kun" he bowed deeply from his seat before the smile was back "now, the two of you sit here and enjoy the meal they've worked so hard on for us all" motioning at the two empty chairs at the head of the table.

The two smiled at each other and did so, soon food was being passed around and they noticed that instead of going for the ramen on the table, Naruto was piling his plate high with vegetables and things like chicken and sliced ham.

"What gives" Kiba blinked at him "where's the ramen freak we all know and love? I thought you only like and eat ramen?"

"I eat other things when I get the chance" he answered "I just rarely get the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Ayame and her father have always welcomed me, ever since I was little and able to pay for my own food. They even lowered their prices for me so I could afford to eat there more than once and still have money for other necessities. Would you rather eat somewhere you are always welcomed and treated like a valued customer, or where you are treated like they treat you like something they scraped off the bottom of their shoe?"

Tsunade slowly lowered her cutlery to her plate, Killer Intent radiating from her "WHO did this to my baka!"

Naruto sighed "too many, too late, auntie."

"Tell me" she glared at the teenager who just pursed his lips. The fifth Hokage was about to yell at the stubborn fox container when the older Hyuuga clan head spoke out.

"When we start the new council, we need to be able judge those who-in the food industry-are easily lead or prone to listen to rumor over law. If you don't tell us who mistreated you, we won't know who to look carefully at and who not to choose. The same as any other."

Naruto hesitated thoughtfully.

"Think about it Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke out "if these guys did this to you because of stories the old council spread, what's to keep them from doing the same to some innocent visitor or other villager?"

"They wouldn't..."

"THINK about it" Tsunade emphasized.

Naruto sighed heavily "I suppose you're right. Before you leave I'll give you a list of grocers, restaurants, clothing and ninja supply stores."

"Good" the fifth Hokage nodded her satisfaction and the older male Hyuuga seemed satisfied too.

For a while the only sounds was eating, utensils and crockery, low talking and the occasional female giggle as the two kits made their rounds around and under the table, every now and then brushing up against one of the females legs as they went and received an titbit from them, although, at the start, Kiba spoke sternly to them, "no chicken, don't give them chicken."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because even if it's cooked you never give a fox chicken. In the wild if they get a taste for chicken then that's what they'll eat."

"And?" she asked.

"Think about it for a minute" Kiba sighed.

Shino answered "if you feed it chicken, it'll HUNT chicken. Where's the most convenient source of chicken around here-or anywhere for that matter?"

"On a farm...Oh" she faded off when she realized what they were saying.

They went back to eating and small talk when Temari spoke out in confusion "you know I have a question about something."

All eyes turned to her.

"If the Kyuubi attacked your village the night Naruto was born, where did the photo's of him BEFORE the seal come from?"

"The fox attacked BEFORE Naruto was born, by at least a couple of hours, and it took at least a couple of days before Minato sealed the fox away. He had to try and figure out what to do first, he didn't decide in minutes or even a couple of hours" Tsunade explained. "Kushina was at least a little more than eight months pregnant at the time. She died in child birth."

Sakura answered herself next "at the hospital when a baby is born they go through certain procedures. Weight, height, birthmarks are recorded along with finger and toe prints, blood samples and various photo's. These are kept in the Registry Of Births And Deaths, or ROBAD.

As Hokage, Naruto's father would have had access to those records, he receives records of every birth and death. As Hokage he could access those whenever he wishes."

"So" Temari said slowly "those photo's are from the registry?"

"Or his own personal copy of them, yes." Temari understood and nodded.

"He probably put them there so Naruto would have pictures of himself as a baby" Anko reasoned "In case whoever was supposed to adopt him didn't have any."

They agreed with this "after all, the Kyuubi attacking the village would have left many people homeless or barely able to afford such 'luxuries'."

"Umm" Naruto started nervously "what if I knew something about Kyuubi's attack you guys don't?"

All eyes snapped to the fox container "what are you talking about, brat?" the white haired sanin narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Did any of you ever think to ask the fox himself why he attacked? I mean as far as you knew, someone in the village could have attacked him first, or even killed his mate or kits. He could have been attacking out of revenge or just trying to force out the perpetrator."

"You know, now that I think about it, it doesn't make a lot of sense" Tsunade said "I mean come on guys, why our village? Why so suddenly and out of nowhere?"

"Yeah!" Anko said excitedly "I mean if he was some evil creature who attacked just because we are a human village, why ours in particular? Why wasn't he attacking villages all the way TO our village? Why leave them and just go straight to us? What make us so special?"

"Exactly" Naruto nodded to her.

They looked back to Naruto "So what did the fox say about why he did it?"

"He said we'd talk about it later, but he did make one comment about it that got my attention though."

"Which was?"

"and I quote...'If I hadn't let that damned Uchiha trick me into his control, I never would have attacked the village.'"

"An Uchiha? Why would Sasuke's clan want Kyuubi to attack the village and kill so many lives? I mean they helped found it. Besides, how would they control such a being?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Shizune and the older male Hyuuga all exchanged knowing looks. "Sharingan" the five said in union.

"But why?" Sakura nearly pleaded.

Hiashi sighed "with the old council disbanded I can tell you. Twenty years ago the Uchiha seeked to take control of the village. They felt that since they were one of the founding clans of the hidden leaf village them they should rule, that they should be in control."

The entire table gasped.

"The Forth refused and was in talks with them when  
>The fox attacked."<p>

Tsunade frowned "if what the fox and you say is true, it seems someone in the clan got sick of all the talking."

"Yes" Hiashi nodded "but who?"

"Does it matter?" Anko said "except for the two brats, none of the clan are left to punish anyway."

"Naruto?" they heard Hinata, call of concern and all eyes turned back to him to find the fox container's head lowered, eyes clenched in pain and rubbing his temples, muttering "alright, stop yelling and I'll tell them! I can't tell them anything with you yelling in my head!"

Instantly Tsunade was by Naruto's side, concerned, hands glowing green as she examined his head and temples "what is it, Naruto? There is a growing pressure in your head. What's that damned fox doing?"

"Just having a slight temper-tantrum" Naruto tried to joke but then winced "alright already, ease up or I can't tell anyone anything!" he yelled out loud.

Before anyone else could speak, there was a flash of chakra they all recognized and Naruto slowly raised his head, revealing thicker whisker-marks and red glowing cat-eyes, along with fanged incisors and clawed hands.

The only thing that was missing was the fox cloak and chakra tails.

Tsunade and the rest of the group all sucked in breath sharply, hands flying to hidden weapons, but the fox-possessed boy just snorted **"I'm not here to fight, mortals, just talk. If I was here to hurt any of you, you'd be dead before you could move." **

Cautiously Tsunade spoke "why are you here, fox? What is there for you to say that you couldn't through Naruto?"

**"How about MY version of events leading up to that night in my own words?" **The demon answered seriously **"if I was a threat, then why isn't my kits mate on alert, or the only beings of true instinct here?" **he motioned at the Hyuuga female, still cuddled up next to him, one arm wrapped around his and head only lifting from the shoulder long enough to eat and say "no matter what his form, he's still my Naruto-kun."

Then he motioned to both Kitsune, relaxed and still doing their rounds as well as Kiba with Akamaru slouched by his masters chair, head on paws and snoozing.

That was when they remembered that the dog and his master had only twitched at the foxes appearance.

"What?" Kiba asked, noticing their looks.

"Why didn't you react when Kyuubi came out?"

Kiba snorted "he wasn't gonna attack. He's a lot more powerful than that. If he was gonna do something threatening we would have tried to stop it" he motioned at Akamaru who opened one eye long enough to glance at them before going back to sleep.

"Besides, we could feel he was confused, greived and upset, no anger or threat or hate was coming from him."

They accepted this and turned to the possessed Kitsune vessel "why are you here, demon?"

**"I prefer the term Youki personally"** the fox demon said dignitally** "the way humans say demon is either full of hate or derogatorily. Besides, the only time I've ever heard it since being imprisoned in my kit has been with hate and anger. I am a proud being of a fine heritage"** he straightened in the seat and dusted the teens clothes with dignity. **"I AM an Youki Lord, you know."**

"What's a youki?" Sakura asked curiously. How often did you get to converse with a Being of pure chakra?

**"We were the first intelligent creatures to exsist on this plain" **the being sniffed dignitally **"we were once in the thousands and even millions. Some of us-the lower youki-were nothing more then animals, unable to think other than instinctively, but most were intelligent and could reason and choose.**

**Four great youki ruled each side of the elemental nations, north, south, east and west and each youki were associated with an animal spirit, the west-dog, north-wolves, south-rats and east-fox."**

"Fox, you."

**"My father, yes. But he was murdered while I was but a kit and I ended up running around, seeking revenge against the ones who did it."** This sounded familiar, a certain pale skinned, black hair and eyed Uchiha.

**"What I didn't mention was humans used to idolise us, worship us, until some bad elements go it into their heads that because of this humans were nothing more than cattle for our amusment and started abusing and slaughtering them. In retaliation the humans bred a group of highly trained humans, hunters to kill those persecuting them. Unfortunately 3/4 of those times were humans persecuting us. Just before my birth an human priestess and a group of powerful Youki fought. Trapped in a cave together and of equal power they fought eternally until something happened."**

"What?"

**"Somehow part of the youki soul and the priestesses separated from their eternal prison and merged into a powerful item of unimaginable power. Any evil being-especially youki-who held it, it strengthened the youki souls inside, corrupting the bearer and making them into creatures of uncontrollable strength. Any humans already tainted in any way by evil or any selfish emotions were further tainted and given unusual abilities.**

**That was why the stone was entrusted to a human priestess, only her purity could keep the power of the jewel under control and safe from youki seeking the stones power."**

"What happened?" the group had stopped talking and were all hooked on the tale.

**"The priestess made one grievous mistake, she fell in love."**

"How is THAT a mistake?"

**"It made her emotionally vulnerable, both to the negative taint of her emotions and to manipulation. The fact that her first young love was an hanyou didn't help any as well."**

"Hanyou?" they questioned.

**"Half human, half youki. In this case, his mother was a human princess, his father a dog youki. But not just any dog youki, the son of the great inu general, ruler of the Western Lands."**

"He was royalty?" they gasped.

**"Yes and no" **was their answer which caused them to frown "what do you mean yes and no? Either he was..."

Tsunade and Jiriaya exchanged looks with Haishi "he was illegitimate, wasn't he."

**"Yes, but it wasn't supposed be that way, his father would have legalized him and his claim, but he didn't get a chance, he died the night he was born."**

"Tell us" Haishi said firmly.

**"Long story as short as I can make it-the Inu Lord ruled the Western lands, but they were at war with another land, had been for years. **

**Into this war-torn land comes a young dog youki, a warrior who joins the dog lords army and quickly rises through the ranks to become, not only the lords general but his most trusted soldier.**

**When the general leads his forces to victory against the enemy and ends the war, the lord is so pleased he grants the general a large portion of his land as reward to rule however he wished under his rulership-like your Fire Lord does now."**

They understood what he was saying.

**"There was another condition though as well. You see the Inu Lord had no sons, only daughters..."**

"Let me guess" Haishi spoke out " he was to marry a daughter and produce an heir for the Inu Lord. Without a son he had no family to leave the kingdom to when he died. It would be an added bonus that any son could inherit their fathers skills, both in the mind and the skills-once trained-in battle. He would have a child who could keep the kingdom from others and rule appropriately."

**"Exactly. Even though the chosen bride and the general could barely stand each other, apparently she was a spoilt, childish, jealous little..baka...they managed to produce a son together, a pure bred Inu youki with all the deadly skill and grace of his father, but spoilt little jealousies of his mother. **

**Once she was fit enough to travel the mother went back to her father, leaving their offspring to its father."**

"A NEWBORN! She left a newly born baby to it's father and never even visited?"

The possessed boy snorted at them **"as far as she was concerned she had fulfilled her obligations to him and her father. She just wanted to go back to her pampered life.**

**Being a soldier with no idea how to raise an newborn, let alone a baby, the general turned lord hired a wet-nurse and various people to care for the baby while he worked at keeping control of his new little kingdom from all those seeing an possible new land to invade and raid.**

**He saw his son, sure, but until he was old enough to learn to fight it was only occasionally.**

**Can you imagine being that son? How he would feel about those times growing up into a teen?"**

"He would value those times above all, especially since the father was the only parent he knew and he would be being groomed to not only replace his father when he died, but his grandfather too."

The fox possessed fox vessel nodded. **"A youki's life-span is centuries if nature takes its course, most live at least five thousand years, depending on their orientation and for at least two and a half centuries the son had his father to train him in fighting and strategy.**

**One day he didn't come and the son was told his father had to go to one of the human villages to mediate problems between it and their rivals.**

**He understood this, knowing when he got older this would be his responsibility. However it would be sooner than he knew."**

"What do you mean?" they asked.

**"When the father returned he seemed distant, distracted. This continued on for some time, the dog youki disappearing from their home numerous times without notice or warning, only to return at odd hours and he smelt strange to the son."**

"What was he doing?"

**"Sick of his father's excuses for not turning up at their sessions, the son followed him one night."**

"Where did he go?"

**"The son followed him into a clearing just outside the human settlement on the edges of their land. There waited a cloaked figure, soon revealed to be a young human woman, her beauty had no compare and her looks would enchant even the hardest heart. Her heart, when you got through the stubborn pigheadedness, was one of the most loving purest souls you could ever meet."** He sighed dreamily **"I only met her once after she died, but she reminded me so much of my mother..." **he suddenly blinked back to the present and snorted **"HE may have been the spitting image of his father, but he definitely had his mother's soul."**

"Who?"

**"The second son of course" **the youki snorted **"The son watched his father and the human make-out and grew angry, why was his great father seducing an lowly human? He left them there and went back to the palace, waiting and wanting to confront his father about this, getting more and more pissed off the longer he was gone."**

"What did he do when he arrived?"

**"What else? They fought. The son found out the female was the princess of the human village his father had been to months ago. She had been rude and disrespectful where everyone else had been simpering and submissive, standing up to him no matter what those around her said. At first it had pissed him off, this was HIS land and one of his subjects were defying him, but then she had began to interest him. She was royalty who acted more like the warrior HE was then all those idiots he had encountered before, he had expected her to be more like the bitch... his sons mother. But no, she knew what was right for her people and fought for it."**

"I get it" Kiba said "by standing up to to someone so powerful and not backing down, she impressed the warrior in him, but at the same time, it proved to the dog in him she was the alpha female of her... pack. He would want to court and mate her. Instincts would tell him she would give him strong pups, even if she is human."

**"Exactly"** the fox nodded **"the son realized this. Part of him accepted this, knowing it wasn't his fathers fault-or the girls. However his father kept speaking, stating how he was in love with the girl and he was going to mate her fully, make her his Lady and bring her into the castle to be with him."**

"Oh boy" Temari breathed "bet he REALLY didn't like that."

**"No. All he could see was how he would be treated. None of the other youki would respect him, having a human for a mother-even a stepmother. Besides, she was way to young to be his mother-let alone his fathers mate. He himself was one hundred and fifty and his father was at least two thousand odd. SHE was only in her early twenties.**

**But the last straw was when his father told him the news, his choosen was pregnant, pregnant with HIS child, the sons half-brother. Ever since he had found out he had been dreaming of the two of them being together as true brothers, playing together, learning together, he had imagined teaching both together to fight and stradegize.**

**The son asked if that was why he was neglecting his training and he had answered yes, he would wait a few years and pick it up again with them both."**

"That wouldn't have gone over well" Tsunade said "the training sections were his only real time with his father. Just the two of them together and now he wanted to bring in someone else to their time together."

**"Exactly. This was it, he couldn't listen to this anymore. After abusing his father he took an contingent of soldiers with him and left.**

**At first he went to his mother, hoping she would let him in with open arms and he could stay with her, but she refused to even see him. So he went to granddad."**

"And?"

**"He sent him away, telling him to return to his father and do whatever it took to get back into his good graces and under his training." **

"Worried about his replacement" the dog boy snorted "he was a teenager. When do rebellious teen listen to anything but what they want to hear?"

**"Too stubborn to return to his father and apologize the young lord instead travelled their lands with his soldiers, aiding villages, destroying threats to their land and people.**

**He became a legend in his own right among the people, a champion just like-maybe greater than-his father.**

**Many rumors came to him during that time, rumors about his home and father.**

**His father's choosen had become betrothed to an great samurai by her father but refused, stating she was in love and mated to the Lord of the West.**

**No matter what he said or did, she refused to say otherwise or change her mind, so they put her in an rundown old isolated area of the land, hoping that it would change her mind being deprived of all the luxuries."**

"It didn't" they answered.

**"It didn't"** the fox agreed **"for a start, she had never cared about that sort of stuff. Second it gave her an advantage." **

"What do you mean?" they frowned.

**"I mean except for a few attendants, there was no one else around, no one else to cop the dog lord visiting his mate. They didn't have to meet in the forrest anymore. They could meet in the 'comfort' of her own house."**

They could understand the appeal of this. No more sneaking around, they could be together longer than a couple of hours at the most.

**"The next thing he heard was her family had DEMANDED she marry the samuri lord, that he was headed there to take her away, but she refused again, telling them of her pregnancy.**

**As it was the child of the Inu ruler of their territory they couldn't do anything to harm the baby or mother without enticing the great dog general's wraith apon them, so they decided ln a course of action."**

"What?" they asked.

**"They locked her up in her area of the property and waited. You see the Samuri Lord was also in love with her as well and proclaimed he would still marry her, even pregnant to anothers child. They would hope the man came to take her away before the Lord of the West realized what had happened."**

"Stupid idea" the group snorted and the fox boy nodded **"Indeed. But they were desperate. Unfortunately around that time things started to go to shit."**

"What do you mean?"

**"First came the stories of an army invading the land, wiping out any they encountered. Villages, towns, no one was safe.**

**Afraid for his fathers safety, the son headed home. They may have fought, but the two still loved each other, they just didn't know HOW to show it to each other.**

**On the way he found an almost dead messanger for his father who told him his grandfather's castle had been invaded and the great Inu Lord slain, along with everyone inside, except his mother who had been away at the time."**

"That meant he was now the ruler" Sakura said "doesn't it."

**"The son, yes. But he had no interest at that moment of taking his rightful place in his grandfather's shoes, just in saving his father, being right there by his side to face those who dared try and take what was theirs rightfully.**

**He reached the outskirts of their land to learn the army had been beaten back long enough for the leader of the enemy and the dog general to face off, which was what they currently were doing."**

"What happened?" they gasped in horror and suspense.

**"He moved to a clearing not far from the battle sight, close enough to be there in case his father needed him, but not interfere, he knew this was his fathers fight."**

"What happened? Who won?"

**"Neither, not really" **the fox said **"the Dog Lord was severely wounded, but in the last minute was able to seal the enemy leader to a mountain with one of his claws.**

**Barely able to stand let alone walk the Dog Lord made his way towards where his son waited when he met up with his retainer who informed him of the fact not only was the Samurai Lord about to reach the territory of the humans and take his mate away, but she had gone into early labor with no one to help her."**

"Why not?" Tsunade banged her palms on the table "it's totally irresponsible..."

**"If they couldn't break her will, they would disown her. Maybe giving birth alone and possibly loosing her 'bastard' would teach her." **The fox said **"unfortunately if the princess dies in childbirth, where is the learned lesson?"**

"She didn't..." Sakura faded off as the fox nodded **"She did. However the Dog Lord, no matter how badly injured, was on his way to his mate and had an way to save her."**

"What? How?" they asked.

The fox sighed **"I suppose it is time for this. I have put it off long enough"** he turned and whispered something to Hinata who nodded and let him go.

Closing his eyes the fox possessed vessel concentrated on something before flashing through familiar hand signs **"shadow clone jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke appeared beside him and before they could speak the smoke cleared.

A totally different figure stood there then the Naruto in front of them or even of the other Naruto's they had seen before.

He was tall and well-built, skin the color of Naruto's. The ears were high and pointed, canines sharp and pointed. Three whisker type marks bore on each cheek and the eyes glowed an fascinating green streaked with red.

He appeared only a young man barely older than Naruto but stood with the proud noble stance of not only an royal-born but a truely strong warrior of noble soul.

Long hair hung down his back, the deep blood-red of the foxes fur they all knew, but also the roots was Naruto's yellow\blonde while the streaks were an interesting shade of orange\red.

Almost like flame.

He wore an old-fashioned kimono, the obi the same green of his eyes but the kimono color actually fascinated them. It looked like white silk but they could tell it was stronger and tougher-like armor.

Around the end of the sleeves and base around his legs was an honey comb type pattern, four different colors visible. Blue, red, green and silver.

Armor plates were resting over both shoulders, over the chest and four swords rested on his hips, two either side and the two leather wrapped old looking ones on his left-almost identical.

Just above the obi rested a fur the same color as his hair, another fur over one shoulder and meeting a third over the opposite.

On his feet were dark boots with thin clothed trousers of the same strange strange material as the kimono tucked into them.

**"Neat huh?"** the demon grinned, turning circles for them to see everything **"it's a combination of my human form and the son's. He often went into battle like this." **

"What's that cloth made of?" Temari asked "it looks like silk, but way more durable and tougher."

**"so you noticed, huh? It's spider youki silk. Way more durable and tough than most armor, but lighter as well as self-repairing and self cleaning."**

"What are the furs for? Why are you wearing them?"

The demon\youki grinned and the three furs shifted, moving off him and behind, spreading out behind him into a fan-type pattern.

As they watched the three trembled and suddenly split down the middle, producing nine long shapes behind him, each moving with a life of their own.

"Your tails?" They questioned.

The demon\youki nodded and the nine re merged into three again and moved back into place, the four one around his waist.

All eyes turned to see what Hinata's reaction to this was, only to be completely shocked.

The teen had swung her chair around to face the figure and was-for lack of a better term-drooling over him. In her eyes was a heck of a lot of lust, excitement, interest and even love.

Looking at Naruto they expected jealousy, only to find identical to his soon-to-be mate. Not just that, they were both gripping their chairs, as if barely restraining themselves from jumping the youki there and then.

'Huh?' they thought 'since when is Naruto bi?'

Their shock further increased when, seeing their looks, the youki blushed as red as his hair.

And the two continued to stare while the youki continued to blush.

Until Tsunade broke it by scoring a direct hit to Naruto's forehead with a chicken bone "pay attention, baka!"

"Grandma!" the teen shot back angrily.

Hinata giggled behind her hand and the youki smiled, both earning mock pouting looks from Naruto, his bottom lip trembling and blue eyes watering. "Hinata? My own mate..."

"Shut it, kid" Jiriaya said "there are more important things to discuss right now." He looked at the fox "like how you're here and now when the seal is still active and why."

**"Because I'm not actually out, just using my chakra and mind to control a shadow clone, but you're right" **the youki nodded, looking to the Hyuuga female and his host.

He reached into his belt, the left side, and withdrew one of the twin swords, scabbard and all. As he spoke he lay the sheathed sword across both fingertips of both hands horizontally.

**"In ALL youki society, no matter how primative, when a youki finds a mate they give them a gift, the deeper the desire the more personal the gift. These swords were left to me by those youki I called my family before they died-however they died.**

**This sword belonged to the first son of the great dog general" **he grimaced briefly **"not that he ever appreciated her while he had her."**

"Her?" Sakura questioned.

**"Each sword is sentient and chooses their weilder" **he answered **"and only for the right reasons. They can reject you, if you try to use them for the wrong reasons, but stay faithful to yourself and them and they will help and protect your life for as long as you live."**

He knelt in front of the seated female Hyuuga, holding the sword like an offering up to her **"with this sword you will be able to save those you love." **His head lowered almost in reverence, but they had the feeling of some sort of ceremony in his actions. **"Will Hinata Hyuuga, mate of my host and therefore also my mate, accept The Sword Of The Heavens-formally owned by the man who trained and raised me-from me?"**

Hinata gasped "I can't! It is all you have left of him!"

Naruto leaned forward and touched her shoulder to get her attention, deadly serious when he spoke "if you reject the sword as his gift, you reject him as a mate."

Hinata looked back at the demon in time to see him look up just enough to sneak a look at her, but in that second or two she saw just how vulnerable this was making the 'youki' feel.

Hinata slowly reached out and took hold of the sword with a "yes, Kyuubi of the youki, I accept your mating gift, The Sword Of The Heavens."

The youki's face broke out in a grin that belonged totally on the fox containers, not the fox himself. However Hinata frowned "but I don't know how the weild a sword, let alone use it."

**"That's okay, I can teach you, plus SHE will help you."** The fox demon smiled at her **"the awakening of your true chakra will enhance you in certain ways and once you have completed the mating with your mate, you will reach the ultimate form and the sword will bond to you and teach you. I was taught by the first son and SHE was weilded by the first son, as well as his father. You see..." **he grinned wider **"both her, and her twin were created by the same being and was created from the same source-although her twin went through some changes when she was gained by her new owner."**

"What do you mean?" they asked.

The demon grinned and stood, pulling Hinata with him and smiling at her **"try it out." **

With a confidence they weren't used to seeing on her, the female Hyuuga stepped back slightly to make enough room to slowly draw the sword from the scabbard, letting Naruto take it from her.

There was a sudden pulse of chakra from the sword and they were shocked to feel how much it felt like Kiba's, except infinitely more powerful.

But wait, if both previous owners were dog 'youki' and Kiba's clan all had bonded to and were so much dog-like could that be the link, dog?

They noticed the youki's smirk in their direction, **"so, you sense it, their connection?"**

"Yes, but WHY?"

The youki just turned back to Hinata, smiling as the sword's chakra and Hinata's swirled around each other as Naruto and his fox's had.

Suddenly Kiba frowned and called out "treat it as a companion, Hinata, dominate, prove yourself worthy of handling her."

The female Hyuuga nodded and with her mouth in a firm line her chakra flared to incredible proportions, before changing into something purer, cleaner, that made them think of everything in Hinata they knew and valued, her innocence, her simple love, her fragility.

**"I knew it!"** the fox exclaimed, stepping forward to look her deep in the eyes, hand raising to touch her right cheek with his left hand as he said gently, emotionally **"YOU, or rather your mothers line, come from HER, the woman who practically raised me, that I called mother."** tears welled in his eyes **"she was just like you, pure, so loving of those around her"** a sad smile broke his face **"even though her time was so short with us and she wasn't supposed to love us she did, when everyone else feared or hurt us, she healed us and brought us together as a family, people who would normally kill each other in normal society."** He leaned forward to rub both his tear-wet cheeks on hers **"I thank you for bringing her back to me, even for such a breif time."** he smiled sadly **"She even healed the rift between the first son and his half brother, made them into a family as it should have been." **

The youki's shoulders hitched and they were shocked and surprised to realize he was silently crying.

This human emotion from the 'demon' cemented it for them, for now on the youki would be just that to them, not a demon but an animal\human creature, closer to nature then them but just another type of ninja.

A skilled warrior to be respected and treated as any other.

Also as human as them, to be treated as any other person in their small 'family' group.

And Naruto, the one with a heart big enough for every single person in existence, stepped forward to their side, torn by his 'tenant's' pain and sadness as well as his hurt joy. Reaching out he lay his right palm to Hinata's opposite cheek and smiled as if to tell her he was happy with her choice and actions, and while keeping his palm there he leaned down to rub his cheeks against the fox's, letting out a kind of purring noise of comfort.

It was answered by a slightly hitched sob.

Kakashi's one visible eye suddenly widened all the way "by the gods!"

All eyes went to the silver haired scarecrow "what is it?"

But the ninja's eyes were only for the grieving fox youki "that was how the Uchiha got you, wasn't it. He put you into an genjutsu that made you see us doing something to your family, slaughtering them or even..." his eye widened even more if possible "...no, not THAT" at a whisper.

The fox nodded against Hinata and pursing his lips Naruto turned to look at them and echoed the nod.

"No wonder no one could beat you, you weren't some demon come to slaughter and maim us for no reason, you were a child protecting and avenging the only family you knew and loved" Kakashi looked at them all "how many of us wouldn't do the same in that situation? How many of us wouldn't do what he had?" He looked at Naruto "how many of us wouldn't struggle so desperately and even uncontrollably for the only thing in the world we have that makes it all worth living?"

The group nodded, all looking at the 'youki' in a new light.

The light that said this was no longer a thing to be feared or hated, but a member of their 'family'. The same 'family' that Naruto had worked so hard to bring together growing up.

A family missing only one member.

Hinata rubbed her face against the two hands on her cheeks, something feline and canine at the same time in the movement and her cheeks seemed wet with tears also.

There was a sudden flare of chakra from the sword but it wasn't aggressive or overpowering, in fact the exact opposite. The feel of dog was still there, but also something else, like Tsunade, only earthier.

They realized, healing, the sword felt of healing like Tsunade's chakra healing.

Another pulse echoed the first, coming from lower left side of the fox's body.

The twin, they realized, The Sword Of The Heavens' twin was reacting to it's sister's power. Only this one felt more masculine and destructive than the other.

Both chakra's combined to almost overpowering, male and female, destruction and healing, the ultimate circle-they realized-the yin and yang.

The next thing they knew they had to look away as the power got so strong they were unable to bare it head on.

Yet at the same time the power reached out to touch them, they felt themselves healed. All the pain and horror of their lives, what they had done to survive, suddenly seemed easier, all those they had lost felt no less important, but the pain of their deaths diminished.

There was a sudden flash of it and the three were gone.

When it faded the three stood separately, Hinata with the sword sheathed hanging from her back, Naruto standing by her side and smiling as he gripped her hands.

However the fox was looking down at his hands in total shock as if he had never seen it before.

After turning them around and flexing a few times he looked up at them almost desperately **"someone hit me."**

"What?" they questioned, looking at him like he was insane. Didn't he know he'd disperse if they did?

The desperation increased in urgency **"please, someone hit me!"**

Naruto suddenly frowned "something is different, not exactly wrong, but different."

Before any of the group could speak, the blonde suddenly surged forward, hand lifting to strike the red-head in the shoulder.

The blow connected...

Nothing, no pop, no tell-tale poof of smoke of a clone dispersing. Nothing except the fox wincing in pain and rocking back his shoulder.

**"Ow"** he complained.

Naruto frowned as he lifted his shirt so all could see the fading seal there, fading not from sight, but existence.

**"Ow"** the fox said again, this time clutching his head, long hair swept aside from the forehead long enough for them to see the same seal appearing in the dead center, only in miniature.

"My god!" Hinata's eyes widened as she reached out to touch the figures arm, along the flesh until she could reach his hand, lacing their fingers together "you are real, flesh and blood and warm. You have your own body!"

"She's right" Naruto nodded "I can't feel or hear him in my head anymore."

"But how?" Tsunade asked in shock and horror "in order for the demo...Kyuubi to be realised from Naruto's body, he would die-like Gaara did. How could he be realized, with a body again and both Naruto and him be completely fine?"

**"The Sword Of The Heavens is an healing sword"** the youki explained as he lowered his arms from his head **"she has the power to heal one thousand people with one blow of the swords power. Not just that, she can resurrect those recently dead-as in the last hour or so. Not to mention send souls to hell-right out of their bodies."**

"So?" Kiba said and the youki sighed something that sounded like **'stupid humans'** before going on **"Naruto and Hinata are mates, AND mine as well, that makes us connected-although that wouldn't be complete until later."** He blushed slightly then went on **"anyway, the sword gave me a body using the shadow clone as the template and material as well as all our chakra. Every time Naruto got dangerously weaker it would heal him."**

"That makes you my first male mate" Naruto grinned at the again blushing youki "you and Hinata are my first mates."

"This will be interesting" the elder male Hyuuga commented, shifting slightly aside as the fifth Hokage scored a direct hit to Jiriaya, who was drooling as he wrote furiously away, knocking the sage-nin unconscious.

Kiba blinked owlishly at the group "Naruto can have MALE mates as well a female with the CRA? I thought the entire thing was only women so he can have kids to make a clan."

"You're right but there IS a loophole with that" Tsunade said "I checked, it said 'the last clan member\heir and recipient of the act may do whatever necessary to ensure an successful breeding.' In other words, if having male mates as well as female is what Naruto needs to make Hinata and any other females he chooses pregnant, he is free to have as many as he wants."

**"Actually"** the youki spoke out with a deepening blush **"all youki are relatively neutral when it comes to that, pure breeds anyway."**

"What do you mean by that?" they looked at him.

The blush increased and he lowered his head to hide it **"I mean any pure-breed youki male can conceive and give birth, just as any female if it is wished. In some cases it is and was the only way to keep a bloodline pure and untainted. Youki don't pass on side-affects and flaws like humans."**

"You mean" Tsunade breathed "that if you wanted to, you could conceive an half-youki child to Naruto?"

The lowered head nodded **"and using youki chakra I could allow any human male to conceive."**

"_**I**_ could get pregnant and have a child!" Naruto breathed in awe "like to you?"

The head nodded again **"you could do that already. The moment you reached puberty some of my chakra mixed with yours and gave you that ability."** His head suddenly snapped up and he began to protest almost desperately **"I didn't do it to you on purpose! It was out of my control! When you reached maturity all those hormones, all those desires, I got so confused! I..."**

Naruto smiled and moved forward, taking the youki's head in his hands and forcing him to look up at him "hey, it's not your fault. It confused the heak out of me too."

The youki looked startled **"you..you're not mad at me? You don't think I did it on purpose just to make you a freak?"**

"No, I blamed you for way too much stuff in those days. I told you, I forgive you for all that. I'm not doing that anymore. Besides, how many humans have you been trapped inside? How would YOU know what's natural and not natural when a human male goes through puberty?"

The youki smiled weakly back but before he-or anyone else could speak-there was a strange sound.

Naruto grinned widely at it, looking almost pleased with himself "you got that from me."

The youki grinned back **"What makes you so sure you didn't get it from me?"**

The once fox vessel laughed loudly "whatever. Come" he started leading the fox youki towards the table "come, you haven't actually eaten for at least eighteen years and we want to hear the rest of the first and second son's story."

**"Wait"** the youki planted his feet and when Naruto turned to face him he dropped to one knee, drawing the first swords twin, scarbard and all **"will Naruto Uzumaki, mate of Hinata Hyuuga and Kyuubi, accept the twin of The Sword Of The Heavens, The Sword Of The Earth, as his mating gift?"**

"Yes" Naruto accepted the sword, scarbard and all, from the fox, who smiled and stood.

The moment the blonde slid the blade-rusty and worn-from the sheath, it transformed.

Instead there was an long curved and pristine blade, pulsing with power just ready to be used. Around the base of the hilt near the blade was four different types of fur, one reddish tan, one pure white, another a kind of white\silver and the last an bueatiful silver that looked like a cross between hair and fur.

At Naruto's curious look the youki reached out to finger the furs **"the weilders of the blade. Each has left their power in the blade in some way or another. They leave fur behind to mark it."** He stroked the white fur **"the dog general and first bearer"**, the silver hair\fur, eyes sad **"the man who practically raised me for ten years, the second son-the hanyou."**

Next the silver\white one **"the first son. His brother gave him the sword on his deathbed when he died of a human disease."**

Last the red\tan one **"me. The tan is my fathers fur mixed with my own."**

"Thanks, Kyuubi" Naruto leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips "I'll treasure it, just like you do and did."

The fox nodded **"I'll have to show you how to do the signature attacks, there are four of them..."**

"Later" Naruto touched his cheek "let's eat first."

Nodding the fox followed them back to the table, seating to Naruto's left, while Hinata retook his right.

Hesitantly but then more confidently the fox began to pile food on the plate Shizune handed him, among them, they were surprised to see ramen.

The fox grinned at their looks** "you don't live inside someone for eighteen years without sharing some tastes or aspects."**

"Oh really" Tsunade raised an eyebrow "and what aspect of you does Naruto share? Other than the male pregnancy thing I mean."

A wide grin spread across the Youki's face behind the chopstcks full of ramen, but he choose not to answer.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, a little worried about it himself. The youki looked upset **"you don't trust me?"**

"Of course I do!" Naruto exclaimed then calmed "it's just that you said yourself you didn't know what was going on when I hit puberty. If you don't tell us what abilities and aspects we share, we won't know what is normal or not."

**"Ah, but how will you know what you share with me because of that fact, or your Kitsune blood. We are both foxes and foxes are tricksters, fast and crafty."**

"He has a point" Shizune said "I mean anything you could have previously attributed to HIM could have easily been your Kitsune. They would be incredibly similar."

**"True"** the youki grinned **"considering we are related."**

"I remember you saying that earlier." Naruto frowned "but I was too sleepy to really listen. What was it...?" he looked thoughtful and the youki opened his mouth.

But before he could answer, Naruto had.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, turning to look at the fox youki "you are the last of the Kitsune race, that makes us related, family even."

The fox youki nodded.

"What did you mean by that?" he locked his intense eyes to the others green.

**"What it means"** the other breathed in deeply **"is the nine tailed beasts are all that's left of the once powerful youki race, thanks to humans, and the races orianted around animals." **he motioned at Naruto then Kiba **"are what comes from outer breeding."**

"What do you mean?" they looked at him intensely.

**"I mean the Kitsune race started when I bred with a human."**

They gasped at him and Sakura spoke "you mean Naruto is..."

The fox nodded **"my grandson by a few hundred generations. His kitsune or rather our shared blood protected him from my chakra when his father trapped me inside, in fact it allowed him to absorb some."** He looked at Naruto **"do you remember me cracking up in your head the day you met Kiba-san?"**

Naruto nodded "yeah. Your laughing so hard made me laugh. He tried to beat me up for that."

All eyes turned murderous fury to the dog boy who shrank guiltily in his seat.

**"Well when you met him I could smell HIM in his blood. That and his entire personality made me realise the truth."**

"What truth?" the Inukuza asked him.

**"That you are HIM, HIS reincarnation as well as decendant."**

"Who?" they asked curiously. Kiba was the reincarnation and decendant of someone from the Kyuubi's time? Who?

The fox grinned cheekily at them **"who else do you think I mean?"**

"The second son, you mean" Jiriaya spoke up "his family and he are distant decendants of the second son. As well as he is the reincarnation of him."

**"Hai" **the youki nodded with a grin that soon faded somewhat **"everything about him is identical in soul and personality and even though I'm glad he got a happy family the second time around, it hurts to see and feel that again. But I **_**MUST **_** keep my word to him, so..."**

He pulled the third blade he had from his belt and threw it to Kiba who caught it and frowned at the sheathed weapon "what is it?"

**"A sword, obviously"** the youki rolled his eyes breifly before going on calmly **"it belonged to both your ansestors, made by me. It will help you access and use those abilities you would have and may inherited from them. They wanted me to give it to you."**

"YOU made it?" they questioned and the fox nodded "how? Why?"

**"After my training with the first son, not just in swordplay and fighting and using my youki energy and abilities, but how to rule wizely was over I returned to take my rightful place as the Lord Of The East. I challenged the upstart who had taken my fathers place and easily beat him. I then created my ideal land, one that didn't care what race you were, human, youki or hanyou. I wanted my father figure to be able to come to visit me whenever he wanted without being treated like the freak everyone else outside our little family did. I wanted him to feel safe at my home and land..."** he shook his head sadly **"Unfortunately there was too many prejustices in my home land-just like everywhere else, no matter what I said or did. So I gave my rulership to the first son, merging the West with the East, and left."**

"Where did you go?" they asked.

**"I traveled the entire planet several times, learning the ways of other lands and their customs, until I returned and found myself at the home of the youki who created the twin swords"** he nodded at Hinata and Naruto.

**"I suddenly wanted, more than anything, to make weapons and items like he did, the thought of making a weapon that could one day protect and help an hanyou like my father figures life like The Sword Of the Earth, or a sword that could heal like The Sword Of The Heavens was overwelmingly appealing.**

**How many poor persecuted hanyou's out there would be on equal ground with a sword or weapon **_**I**_** made especially for them?"**

They understood this, the desire to aid and protect, none more so than Naruto "what happened? Did he teach you?"

**"The youki weapons master was the most valued and sort-after smith in the entire land. His weapons were always high quality and valuable, not to mention near-damned unbreakable, his youki enhanced weapons powerful.**

**Even though he had people lining up around the entire land for his merchandise, he was fickle and picky about who he made his items for."**

He snorted before he went on** "The old fart was ancient, so old he predated the Inu-Lords war by a couple of centuries at least, yet he was still as sharp as a tack. He lived in an cave above a lava lake so the toxic gases and heat kept humans away, and any youki brave enough to face that for his service had to contend with his senile old man act. Usually after a couple of hours of that, they gave up and went home. Those who would try and threaten him would find an agile and sterdy warrior, crafty in battle with one secret attack that usually sent them quickly on their way."**

They could imagine it, for some reason this guy reminded them of The Third.

"What was his secret attack?" they asked curiously.

**"He would inhale a deep breath, hold it for a few seconds, and when he breathed out it was as an long, thick gout of flame." **

"Like Sasuke" Sakura breathed in in awe "could his clan had come from..."

**"No"** the youki seemed to take offense at this **"DO NOT lump my sensai in with that lot"** his face twisted breifly in hate before he was in control of it again **"anyway, the smith previously had an apprentice who betrayed his ideals, he stopped his training and kicked him out when he found him selling weapons of power to anyone-for the right price. He was possessed by his own creation and killed as an result, but after that violation of his trust, you can imagine how willing he was to train another, even if he knew me."**

They could understand this, especially the sensai's of the group. Instead Sakura asked "how did you know each other?"

**"Through my 'family'. He was an old friend of the dog general, was around the youki A LOT as the first son was growing up, created both swords for him, FROM him, and whenever The Sword Of Earth was damaged or even the once when it broke, he was there to fix or repair it."** The youki suddenly grinned behind an vegetable **"old coot always seemed to be there or at least nearby when we needed him. Some of the arguments he and the second son got over were hillarious, the way he would use the senile act on him..."** he faded off with a ruefle shake of his head and the smile.

"So?" they asked.

**"How patient is Kiba-san"** the youki asked **"how patient would HE be with a guy he knew wasn't exactly as senile as he seems?"**

There was muffled giggles and sniggers around the table, followed by the dog boy's offended call of "HEY!"

The youki went on **"It took some time before he would even test me, let alone consider it"** he shrugged **"not that I was in a hurry or anything, though."** He went on.

**"I don't know exactly how long I was there, learning for that old fart, when word came to me that the second son, the man who raised me for those precious years, was sick, dying from a human illness and his mate was calling me back, he wouldn't last much longer and when he died, I would be needed to take their place as the ruler of both the East and West."**

"But I thought..." Temari said but Anko's eyes widened and she grinned prevertedly "the brothers were mates, weren't they. Somehow they went from hating eachother to in love with eachother."

The fox nodded **"nothing like a life-and-death situation to make you get rid of all that emotional crap and get down to the bare facts. They had been mated generations and, somehow, the second son had the ability to conceive like full youki men. Youki society doesn't see breeding with family as taboo, although even WE have some limits there. No parents or grandparents and child, no adult and child-they have to be at least old enough to have gone through pubity. Siblings are allowed as long as they are around the same age and consent, even WE have strict rules on non-con or rape."**

"We see, they were only half brothers too, so that would make it easier."

**"Yes, they were the last of their line, their father and grandfathers great legacy. So it was necessary. When the second son conceived their first child, the first boasted to those who were speaking out about the great son's 'half breed mongrel mate' that only pure breeds could conceive, so the fact that his 'half breed' mate had, proves how strong his brother really was. Behind the scenes though he was becoming extremely protective and watching over him almost constantly, afraid that something could cause him to miscarry or loose the 'pup', or worse."**

"I understand his worry" Tsunade spoke out "officially he wasn't supposed to be able to conceive, the fact he did..." she trailed off and said softly "so many things could go wrong."

The fox nodded seriously **"he was extremely protective of his mate, making sure nothing stressed him our or endangered him. He wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous or too energy consuming" **he burst out laughing **"he was the type of person who needed to be doing something constantly, can you imagine being limited while pregnant-all those hormones running rampant-male OR female?"**

The group cracked up.

The youki grinned along with them and Naruto was the first to recover and speak "so, what'd he have?"

**"He needn't have worried, the baby was born safely and comfortably, a boy. They named it Kyuubi"** his grin widened.

"They named him after you?" Sakura clarified to which the youki grin widened **"nope, I later took HIS name, Kyuubi isn't my birth name." **

"Then what IS?" they were incredibly curious to which was answered with his "that's for me to know and you to find out" grinned expression.

He went on **"the two then proceeded to conceive and create many more children over their long lives together, essentially retoring their clan and kind with a vengeance."**

"Which am I descended from?" Kiba asked curiously.

**"No one is sure, but it is my suspicion is either the second son or fifth, they were more like their sire then their father, and went on to have big families themselves."**

They understood this "when did he get sick? Did he die from it?"

The fox grew incredibly sad and serious, sighing in comfort when his two teenaged mates-to-be began to instinctively stroke and comfort him, sensing his deep pain.

**"There was a human sickness going around the land, almost always fatal, but Youki were immune to. Normally the second son would also be immune, but it was all bad timing."**

"What do you mean?" they asked.

**"You see ALL half youki may be able to share their youki sires strengths and immunities, but they are half human too, consequently they have a certain period of time in a month or similar were they are extremely vulnerable. The second son, on the night of the new moon, would become completely human for the night."** He looked up at them **"after seeing his father AND mother I now know he was the image of both, his father as an hanyou, his mother when he was human. He had his mothers personality but fathers simple love and loyalty."**

This sounded like Kiba.

**"Here" **the youki reached into an inner pocket of his kimono and threw something into the air, flashing through hand signs before exclaiming** "memory illusion jitsu!"**

As they watched, an image appeared in the air above the table, an almost solid head and shoulders that turned slow circles so everyone could see.

He was obviously a few years older then Naruto, early twenties, dark hair down past the shoulders and skin the same kind of tan as Naruto's as if he spent A LOT of time in the sun, but most enchanting were his eyes.

They were a deep violet, almost so dark they hovered on black.

Despite looking incredibly like Kiba without his clan markings the figure was devastatingly handsome, he had an fragile innocence about him that made them want to protect him, a deep sadness like someone who had had everyone and thing he cared about taken away from him, yet he also had a sense of strength and determination about him, like a true warrior.

They could totally see and undertand why the dog general had fallen in love with his mother, if he was the image and soul of her. As well as his half brother. He was someone you wanted to protect and care for, as well nurture and at the same time challenge to find out who was stronger.

"What about his hanyou form? How different is it?"

As the image faded the fox fished something out of his inner pocket that he past to Hinata **"here, my family, I mean the group of us as we were just before my mother-figure was taken from us."** As Hinata took it from him curiously he said **"that's ALL of us."**

Hinata looked it over and smiled "you're the..."

**"Yes" the fox smiled at her.**

"And he's the one in red?" she asked as she passed it to Naruto.

**"Yes"** the youki answered again **"those clothes are made from the fur of the fire rat. They were self-cleaning, self-repairing and even fire-proof as well as worked as armor to a certain extent. They even grew with him. His father left it to him on the night he was born and he always wore them, even as a child." **

"Which was your mother-figure?" Naruto asked a he passed the photo to Anko beside him.

**"The woman with the bow and arrows"** the fox answered.

"She looks like Hinata" Anko said as she passed it to Sakura. The fox only nodded.

"The guy in white and red with white hair, he's the first son, isn't he" Sakura said as she passed it to her boyfriend sweat-dropping when he proclaimed them a 'youthful spirited bunch!' before passing it to Temari.

"What's the second son doing?" Temari asked as she passed it to her first brother who went on "it looks like he's..."

**"Yep"** the fox grinned **"because he grew up mostly in the wild with animals and because he doesn't have a true form like full youki, his canine characteristics are more...prevelent than others, sitting like a dog when he doesn't think about what he's doing, scratching like one, fangs and claws and ears...well just look at the differences he has to his brother."**

They understood this and Gaara spoke out softly "his brother only has one arm."

**"Yep"** The fox youki laughed **"during one of their little fights with each other early on before I joined them he used his true form to try and kill my father."** He laughed **"the great and powerful Lord Of The Western Lands couldn't even beat him in his true form. Hah! Father had to cut his arm off to protect my mother-figure."**

"You've said that twice now" Tsunade said "true form?"

**"Youki, at least HIGHER youki have three forms, higher, true and human."**

"Which is which? I gather this is your human."

**"Yep"** the fox nodded before he grinned **"the higher allows us to travel at subsonic speeds and makes us able to maneuver easier, but we can't do more than avoid, fighting back is an impossibility."**

"Why?" they asked.

As they watched the foxes body shrunk in on itself and before they knew a ball of pure white light was zipping around them at the table, fast and agile.

Then it hovered over his seat and reversed and the fox was sitting there looking sheepish, the two Kitsune ninja's either side of him drooling over him.

"So that means you true form is..." Kakashi started and the fox nodded to him **"the one I attacked the village in. It's our more animal, primal form. Who our souls truly are behind the civility and manners some of us show."**

"But here you only have one tail" Tsunade flashed the photo "and how the HELL did you get a photo centuries ago!"

The fox snorted **"you think I was born with nine tails? No, they grew as I got older. Think of it as signs of maturity. As youki grow in age, power and strength we grow another tail at certain levels. I am the only living youki left who not only remembers the old ways and the time before human dominance, but I was trained by four of the greatest. Even if I wasn't, my experiences as an child-the dangers and so on, would be close enough for that."**

"What experience?" they asked, Jiriaya adding "Who are these other guys?"

"**To answer that I'd have to tell you the full story."**

"After you've told us what happened to the first and second son after the hanyou got sick."

The fox nodded **"It seemed that while human, the hanyou was infected. Even though he would usually be cleared the next day when his youki blood came back, this one was remarkably resilent and went dormant every time he was half blooded and when he was human it gained in strength. It seemed no matter who the first son tried, what healer he tried, no one could cure him, it was too late."**

"What happened?" they asked in suspence and horror.

"**By the time I arrived he was already dead. He had given his sword to his brother to keep in his memory, but that wouldn't work, the first son wouldn't be around much longer either."**

"What do you mean?" they frowned.

"**Youki have an...mating procedure used only for those truely in love and who love each other. Once done the two essentially become one soul in two bodies. When the second son died..."**

"The first son was too empty. Without his mate and the other half of his soul he couldn't function properly" Jiriaya finished "which is why he wanted you to return and rule in his stead."

"**Exactly"** the fox nodded. **"I don't know how he actually died, he left the kindgoms and swords to me in an ceremony to proclaim me ruler until his eldest son was able then left the castle. I only know he was dead because his children started crying, proclaiming they couldn't feel their father or sire anymore."**

They understood this and were sadened "what did you do?"

**"The only thing I could. I ruled in his place and helped raise his children in 'their spirit'. Once the eldest was old and wise enough I left the kingdoms in his care and resumed my training."**

They accepted this and Kakashi spoke out "tell us the rest of the earlier story. You were talking about how you all met."

**"Ah, yes, what was I up too?"**

"The father was serverly wounded but on his way to save his mate from the approaching Samurai Lord."

**"Arh yes. He soon reached the clearing where the first son waited and was filled with hope. If his son could forget their differences in opinion long enough to come help him, then there was hope yet. He could rescue his choosen and his sons would live together as true brothers, as they were ment to be. He had no illusions about his own chances, he knew he was dying and nothing would stop it, no healer would save him from his wounds now.**

**Seeing his great father in such a state, the son rushed forward towards him, telling him he would call a healer, to just relax and he would get help to carry him back to the castle. **

**But the great general knew he wouldn't make it, so instead he asked his son to help him, an human was trying to take his mate away from him, she would be in danger because she would refuse to go.**

**But the son refused, pissed off his father was gravely wounded and his only thought was for some human and her half-breed spawn, not his own or the first son's. **

**He yelled at his father, telling him he would do nothing for them and if he was determined to die for them, then go on, just make sure he left behind his swords, leave him his rightful legacy."**

"Bastard!" Naruto growled, eyes glowing with the force of his fury and while they usually would contribute this to the fox, they now knew it wasn't, the youki was sitting right beside them.

**"Yes, well..." **The youki cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the force of his mates fury **"the dog general looked at his son sadly and with pity and asked him gently "haven't you got someone to protect, my son?"**

**The son just scoffed at this and turned away from him. Sadly the general left him there, standing alone and proud.**

**Barely fifteen minutes later the first son felt a tearing in his heart and soul and he knew, without a doubt, his father was gone, dead."**

"He was a fool, the first son." Tsunade said "together they would have beat the samurai and rescued them both."

The fox youki snorted **"he was human. Even as young as he was, the first son would have easily beat him himself."** He went on **"but that would have meant showing some acceptance of their relationship.**

**So filled with anger, greif, guilt and fear, the son swore there and then he HATED humans, pure and simple. He may have to deal with them in his rulership of the Western Lands, but he would show them no favor or any appreciation.**

**As for the bitch and the mongrel responsible for his fathers death, if he ever saw them, he'd tell them he'd kill them on sight next time he sees them.**

**And that's just what he did when they turned up at the palace a few months later, telling then if he saw them ever again in the Western lands, he-or his subjects-would kill them where they stood."**

Naruto's growling increased, furious.

The fox sighed **"maybe I should stop here if it's upsetting you so much. It gets so much worse before it gets any better."**

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed before visibly fighting with himself for control "I'm fine, go on."

After a long look at his mate the fox nodded reluctantly **"what happened when they left the lands, my father never really talked about, but by what I've heard from different sources was this.**

**The night my father was born, the samurai left him and his dead mother to burn in the remains of her home, however the general arrived and used The Sword Of The Heavens to resurrect her. However the sword can only do this once for each person. The samurai attacked the general who had enough strength to wrap his mate and new son in the fire rat robes and send her out of the burning building.**

**However now his own protection against the flames were gone and he died fighting the samurai, buried under the collapsing home.**

**After her own family rejected her and the child, she went to the first son and, well, you all know how that turned out."**

They did indeed.

**"So she took him to another land, selling all her jewels and expensive clothes to buy her and her son a home there.**

**However, as with everywhere, the villagers were cruel to them, treating his loving mother like 'the whore of demon' and he was 'half-demon' or even 'only half a human'.**

**He was just a child, he had no idea what was wrong with him, why people were so cruel to him and his beautiful mother and when he asked her, she would just smile sadly at him, or hug him with tears in her eyes.**

**Some times at night he would hear her crying softly to herself and he knew it had to do with his father."**

Naruto was grinding his teeth and they realised, with horror, it was just like Naruto's youth!

The fox must have realised this as well for he lay a hand over his mates **"I swore I would never be that cruel to someone, yet I was. Just like them I blamed you for something not your fault and will spend the rest of my existence, and yours, making it up to you."**

Naruto looked stunned out of his anger.

Kiba suddenly spoke, rising from his chair and approaching the blondes. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for ever treating you in any such way" and went on his hands and knees before him, forehead pressed to the floor. His white companion joined his side, whinning in submission and mimicking the position in only a dog way.

Before Naruto could speak, stunned, Sakura rose, tears filling her eyes as she moved to join the Inukuza "me too, Naruto, I was so cruel to you in the academy and when we first became a team" she choked back a sob and copied the Inukuza's position.

Pretty soon everyone else was copying them so the entire group was there, even Jiriaya, Tsunade and the Hyuuga clan leader.

"Guys" Naruto was stuck between shock, horror and confusion, unable to find the words to express himself, finally looking to Kyuubi and Hinata knelt infront of him "get up guys!"

No one moved.

Naruto knelt in front of his two mates, lifting their heads to look at them gently, speaking to the fox first "I never blamed you for what you said and did, you were mad and trapped."

**"That does not excuse me"** the fox said solomonly **"I am the oldest most powerful youki left and I broke a promise to myself NEVER to become one of THOSE people, but I did. I betrayed my fathers memory for an easy target to take my fury out on, I'm sorry, my mate."**

"You are also human, animal, and animal and human instinct is to lash out when hurt or mad. It's natural."

**"I am also an intelligent being so it is no excuse, I should have known better."**

Naruto sighed "if you say so, but I forgave you earlier, remember?"

The fox blinked **"you forgive me?"**

"Yes now get up!"

Slowly the fox rose and retook his seat, allowing his mate to turn to Hinata "Hinata, get up, you've never hurt me!"

"No" she said "but I used you. I used you in my mind as a way to get attention from father in my youth. I thought if he saw me being nice with someone everyone else hated and treated like crap, I would get some attention from him-even if it wasn't necessarily good. I didn't realise I had, at some time or rather, fallen in love with you."

"I know and understand, Hinata. You were a child and so starved for love from the authority figure of your life you'd do ANYTHING for some time with him. I knew long ago and forgave you."

Hinata retook her chair.

One by one each member of the 'family' group went through this process, apologising for some mistreatement or neglect of him.

Jiriaya-too busy perving to train him when he could have used it-claiming he could have been a sage by now if he had only stuck with it and long brought the Uchiha back.

Sakura-for all her yelling and physical abuse, her put-downs and general ignoring him.

Tsunade-for not being more like the loving granny he called her. He was way younger than her and they had gotten so close, but whenever it seemed to be developing even closer she immediately put protective walls up against him.

Kakashi-for favoring Sasuke so much during their rookie years and almost ignoring Naruto. He knew Naruto had poor chakra control due to the youki trapped inside him, he had so much potential for greatness because of that power, but he was too wrapped up in himself to even try and do something with it and him.

Shino-he could have used his bugs to find that beetle they were searching for during their rookie years that would have easily found Sasuke. But he was having too much enjoyment watching Naruto stumble around. Of course that was now moat since he now knew it had been all an act, his stupidity and clumsiness.

Temari and her brother-for going along with the invasion of their home when they knew better, for being so self-absorbed they couldn't see what was right and the suffering in their own family.

Gaara-for hurting those he cared for and the cruel things he said about him\them during the chunnin exams and the invasion. As someone who had suffered just the same as Naruto all his life, he should have known better.

Anko-for ever making him uncomfortable about himself or at any time she hurt him, thinking he was too stupid to reallise it.

Iruka-for not always being there whenever he needed him, he was supposed to be his father-figure, just as the hanyou was Kyuubi's, but there was some times he had let him down.

The Hyuuga clan leader for not being more forceful in his attempt to adopt Naruto as a child. He could have sheltered him from most the abuse and pain he suffered growing up, nearly noone would risk insulting an Hyuuga.

Kiba-relatively the same as Sakura.

Neji-for being so buried in his 'woe is me, fate and everyone is against me' obsession to see there was people around him relatively worse off then him.

Lee-who cried manly tears-for not seeing Naruto for the true 'spirit of fire' he was when they first met.

Shizune-for not seeing Naruto as who he truely was inside when they first met.

Sai-for not fully trusting him with his secrets on their first mission together when he started to trust and beleive in him.

TenTen-same as Kiba and Sakura.

Choji-who had arrived some time when Naruto and Hinata were unconscious-for blatantly ignoring him when they were growing up. If he wasn't so insecure about his appearance and weight, he may have been more willing.

When it had gone through everyone of the group and they were reseated and eating as if nothing had happened the fox went on with his tale.

**"When my father was around six human years old his mother became suddenly ill, very ill, and became bedridden. No one would held him or her, the healers of the village wouldn't risk the people's wraith and the nearest town healer was too far away."**

Sakura gasped in horror "they just left her to die?"

Solemnly the fox nodded **"they didn't care. It ended up her own child had to try and care for her. He stole food and drink as well as medicines, even with being beaten for it. He even learnt to hunt small animals in the forrest around them, but in the end he was just a child.**

**By the time a traveling healer had stopped in the village and was willing to look at her, it was too late."**

He looked at them **"there was an standing theroy among our group that the princess had been starving herself as well as trying to die."**

"Why?" Naruto was half-mad, half-greived "Why would she leave her child like that?"

**"Our theroy was when she first mated the Inu General, he had mated her in youki way-like the two sons. When he died in that building collapse..."**

They understood, or at least the adults did "she was like the first son, empty without him."

The fox nodded **"she only held on so long because of their son. However either she couldn't hold on any longer or she thought he was old enough to take care of himself."**

"How did you reach this conclusion?" Tsunade asked "I mean you weren't there."

**"Many things. Fathers' description among things."**

She accepted this with a nod as the youki went on **"As soon as she had died the village turned on the child. They beat him almost to death, stole everything of value from the home, including any jewels or trinkets she had managed to keep, and even her mates mating gift to her.**

**They then set the house alight and left the child there, unconscious, with his mothers body, to burn to death. The only reason he survived was due to two things."**

"The robe he wears was one, wasn't it" Tsunade said "you said it was fire-proof."

The fox nodded again **"that was one. The second was that same traveling healer. He had returned to check on the mother, found the home ablaze and with no thought for his own safety he had fought his way inside.**

He found the child but not his mother. Recognizing that the child was in immediate danger he pulled him out, checked to make sure he was alive, and was about to go back in for the mother when the roof collapsed."

"Just like his father" Sakura murmured and the fox nodded.

**"The healer left him there, assuming that the village would take care of him..."** he snorted **"yeah they took care of him alright, they beat him once again when he was awake then drove him from the village.**

**What followed was..."** he hesitated, counting in his head before going on **"...at least a little more than one hundred and ninety years of traveling, trying to find a place that accepted him, struggling to survive in the wild and against humans who hated him for his youki blood and youki who hated him for his human blood, never accepted by one or the other, always an outcast and either hated or feared."**

This horrified them, each thinking of how THEY would have accepted him, when they probably wouldn't have, if not for Naruto's influence.

**"Can you imagine it, being a child, stuck out in the wilds, forced to learn how to kill to defend yourself, kill or be killed because it's too painful around human or intelligent youki. They either outright attack or emotionally abuse you or worse-they can't be trusted with your heart.**

**Even those few encounters with his own half-brother were too painful. He called him 'a filthy half breed' and 'a stain on my honorable families name and line' and, his personal favorite 'your life belongs to me, half-breed. WHEN I deem it time I will end your worthless existence.'"**

This just got worse. They could imagine such a life, having to be constantly hyperaware, least your brother-let alone anyone else-sneak up and kill you, or at least try.

As ninja's on a mission they had to do things like that, but that wasn't 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 364 days a year. As far as they were concerned they could never do it and stay sane.

So how could a child?

"How did he handle it?" they questioned.

**"He learned to sleep and move through tall trees so as not to leave much of a trace of his presence to humans or grounded youki. He learned to spend most his time in there-especially thick sections so there was at least some guarantee he'd hear or sence something.**

**And most importantly he trained his enhanced senses to the normal sounds of the forrest, so any small thing off awoke him instantly, any russle or small noise, any lack of bird noise, excetra.**

**Then one day he heard two youki talking about a fabled jewel, a jewel that could grant humans the power of the youki, a jewel that could make a youki as powerful as a god, a jewel that, according to legend, grant you your deepest desire."**

Sakura's eyes widened "a family?"

**"No. At this point he trusted no one, he had been betrayed and hurt too many times to beleive in things like love, on top of that, count all that mental abuse. Oh sure there were a few people that had truly been kind and nice to him for no reason, but too far and inbetween. Under that sarcastic, rude and uncouth attitude was a child, a child that beleived he was too ugly and tainted to ever have a family or love, who would want a 'filthy half-breed' like him?"**

"No!" Sakura protested, looking at the photo again "he's handsome, bueatiful even! Any woman worth being called a woman would want him! Those ears..."

The females and some of the males of the group readily agreed, even Naruto and Kiba, and Kyuubi nodded to them **"I know, I think so too, but was ingrained into him over the years, a low self esteem.**

**He decided he wanted to become a full youki, he wanted the power to not only beat on anyone trying to hurt him but get revenge for his mother and on anyone who had even hurt him previously. If the jewel could grant wishes and such power, he was going to take it and use it, so he travel to the village where it was kept, attacking it to get to the stone, only to find it defended not only by the villagers but a bueatiful woman, a priestess."**

"Arh" Kakashi said "the one he fell in love with."

**"Sort of. You see she defended the jewel and her holy...chakra was like acid to youki, so she could easily defeat him. I mean even with his experience and his fathers blood, he was still half human and she had been defending the jewel against full youki since she started guarding it."**

This they understood.

**"But he was determined to get it, so he settled in the forrest outside the village, many times trying to get to it, but failing. He even started killing any other youki who came for the jewel, unknowingly defending the village so the humans decided the name the forrest after him.**

**When he wasn't attacking and the village was safe the priestess would come into the forrest looking for herbs and other healing plants and he would follow her around, watching her. She knew he was there and would let him.**

**One day she called out to him, inviting him to join her. He didn't of course, expecting some trick to get him and thinking she would attack him. But every day she would invite him to join her and soon his curiousity got too much for him.**

**It became routine for them, she would join him in the forrest, forage around and he began to help her, knowing where the best plants and herbs were. By beginning to help her she began to slowly talk to him, telling him about her life and after her frequent prodding so did he.**

**And by opening up to each other they began to feel for each other. SHE discovered he was really a child mentally, even if he looked about fourteen or fifteen. As half-youki he aged mentally and physically slower then normal humans, even though he was in his mid one hundred and nineties, he had the mentallity of maybe an ten year old, despite his experience and the way he acted."**

"Wait if he was mentally ten years old, that means she wasn't his first love but first crush" Tsunade said and the fox nodded **"that's what we think. We think she realised she had an thing she could use here, a powerful young vulnerable hanyou she could use to not only protect the village and the jewel but act out on. In her fate she was not allowed to love or get married or such. Her life was to stay pure and protect the jewel. She wasn't allowed to fall in love, get married, have kids-all that. So by having a secret affair with him she could not only gain protection for the jewel and the village but the satisfaction of defying the rules and what she saw as fate."** He scoffed at such a thought and glared at Neji before going on.

**"But my father-figure wasn't the only man she was manipulating."**

"You mean she had another man convinced she loved him?" this kind of manipulation both angered and infuriated them.

**"Sort of. You see just before my father-figure first attacked the village, she found an near-dead man on the riverbank on the outside of her home while washing clothes. He was burnt nearly ninety percent of his body and couldn't move, could barely speak. **

**She hid him in a cave, even roping her little sister into helping her care for him. Those herbs and healing plants for the village she was supposedly getting? For him. When she wasn't manipulating my father-figure into beleiving she loved him and getting him to protect the village, she was caring for the burnt man.**

**But by being all kind and sweet to what she saw as a poor unfortunate victim she started into motion a chain of events that doomed hundreds even thousands of people."**

"How do you mean?"

**"What she DIDN'T know about her poor patient was he had a past of a poor abused orphan that had turned to murder, theivery and hate. He had been set on fire by a village as revenge for his evil. Having a sweet and kindly bueatiful young woman care for him, helpless to move and speak, he became obsessed with her, she was his entire world and when she began her trist with the hanyou..."**

"He grew jealous, seeing his hold on her as threatened."

The flame haired fox nodded **"and as time went on and she got into her role her little sister took over his care, rarely coming herself any more. With getting into her role, in a way, she was no longer acting."**

"You mean she actually convinced herself she loved him?"

**"Mostly I think. But part of her still knew and was masterminding it.**

**She eventually convinced him she loved him, telling him if they used the jewel to turn him human they could run away together, they could be a happy family and have kids and all that stuff."**

"And he beleived her?"

**"She had persuaded him over the two or so years together, and in the end he was a child and like any child wanted love, kindness and a family. So he eventually agreed."**

"Did they do it?"

**"They didn't get a chance. The priestess came to see the burnt man, telling him how she was going to leave with the hanyou in two days. She thought since he was helpless she could tell him everything and he couldn't do anything about it.**

**But after she left his pure fury and hate attracted the attention of some lowely youki and they moved in for the kill and he saw an advantage."**

"What do you mean?" they asked.

**"Take my body" he told them "take my flesh and my body and become one with me, give me the power to advenge those I seek."**

**And they did, the lower youki ate his flesh, merging with his chakra to create a new body and soul, with the base soul of the human, an new type of hanyou.**

**His first act? The manipulation of both priestess and hanyou. He was able to change shape into the priestess and arrived at the clearing where the hanyou waited for her and attacked him, telling him he was a fool for beleiving her, she was just doing it for the fun of manipulating him and other cruel things. Then he\she left.**

**He then took the disguise of the hanyou and attacked the priestess, telling her she was a lowely human, how could she think he loved her? He was just using her for the jewel.**

**Then after seriously wounding her he\she left and sat back to watch his handywork.**

**The hanyou attacked the village after the jewel but the real priestess arrived to stop him, shooting him with an sacred arrow that pinned the hanyou to a tree and sent him into an enchanted sleep.**

**However the priestess was seriously wounded, she died. Her last wish was the villagers burnt her body, along with the jewel so it wouldn't endanger anyone else.**

**Fifty years later that younger sister was now the villages new healer when a strangely dressed young woman stumbled into the village, the spitting image of the priestess."**

"A daughter prehaps?" the older male Hyuuga asked "if she lead on both the burnt man and hanyou, she could have had numerous other men outside the village."

But Tsunade correctly read the foxes expression "an reincarnation."

**"Sort of both in a way, but that will be explained later. The villagers were suspicious of her at first, she wore a short green skirt to her knees and short white top, women in their time wore ankle-length kimonoes and robes, and such a vivid green and white! How was such colors and cloth possibly made! But the priestessess sister came and spoke to her, proclaiming her the reincarnation of her sister.**

**Apparently there was an old dried up well outside the village where the bodies and bones of dead demons were thrown. Somehow the chakra of all those dead youki, lower and animal, had seeped into the very ground and stones as they died and created a type of portal. **

**The girl was from the future, three hundred years if I remember correctly. It turned out what she held in her body allowed her to come, too and fro."**

"What do you mean by that? What she held in her body?"

**"Near the tree the hanyou was still pinned to she was attacked by an centipede youki, mad for the jewel. She slashed at the girl, just grazing her side.**

**Out of the wound tumbled the jewel, as powerful and pristine as the day it was supposedly destroyed along with the priestessess body."**

"Somehow when she was reincarnated, the jewel came with her" Anko guessed.

**"It survived as long as the source did, that priestess and the youki locked together and frozen into statues in that cave, their souls locked in eternal conflict."**

"I think I get it" Naruto said "while their bodies survive, so does the jewel. Destroy the bodies and you free the souls. Then destroy the jewel you free their souls. While one part lives, the rest does."

**"Exactly" **the fox nodded **"only a person of pure heart can truly hold the jewel and remain untainted. Whoever holds the jewel strengthens and empowers the corresponding soul inside."**

"So" Tsunade said "if a youki holds it, it strengthens the youki inside and empowers them. If a human priestess of pure soul holds it..."

**"Exactly" the fox nodded and said again.**

"But the one who held it previously was tainted" Kakashi said "by the sounds of it, long before the second son turned up."

**"Again yes"** the red head youki said **"now you know why priestessess must remain pure and virginal."**

They understood, once they had sex, the woman supposedly would become open to all those 'unclean' thoughts and feelings. However those old-fashioned beliefs were more damaging then helpful, what kind of belief was if she didn't experience it, she wouldn't yearn for it? Seeing all those around her with something she could never have would only make the temptation worse.

Not that that excused her from what she did.

**"The youki got hold of the jewel, becoming even more powerful. The villagers tried to stop her, but she began to slaughter them. So the girl from the future did the only thing she could do, she pulled the arrow from the hanyou's chest, allowing him to get free and destroy the youki himself.**

**However once done he attacked the girl, beleiving her to be the priestess, forcing the healer to use a spell she had being keeping for this, just in case.**

**The spell linked him to the girl, allowing her to essentially control him every time he acted out or threatened her or another. She had only to speak one word and he would be pulled to the ground submissively and held there as long as she wished."** He smirked at Kiba, eyes on a sleeping Akamaru **"can you guess what that word was."**

Hinata giggled "sit boy."

**"Yes"** the youki laughed, before suddenly growing serious **"I used to find it so funny in my childhood to watch him slam into the ground repeatedly. Now I know better. It was just a crutch, a blinder between them. If they just TALKED about it..."** he sighed and went sad **"things would have been better between them. Instead he wouldn't talk to her for fear of being punished again and she wouldn't for fear of being hurt." **

He shook this off and continued **"anyway, when another youki stole the jewel and was escaping, they went after it, accidentally shattering the jewel, sending hundreds of fragments around the entire country.**

**What followed was five years of trying to find the jewel fragments and restoring it to it's former state while humans and youki fought over found parts. Even shattered the jewel was powerful."** he motioned at the photo **"our family came from people we encountered during our search, people like us with personal vendetta's against that evil hanyou. In fact it was the monk that told the second son the truth about him and the priestessess so-called betrayal."**

"How did he know?"

**"His granfather was an monk who fought the hanyou many times. When he thinks he's winning he's prone to boasting."**

They understood this and asked "how did you all meet?"

**"They met the monk first. Like them he was seeking shards of the jewel, not for his own power, but he knew the more fragments he had the closer he would get to the evil hanyou, who was also seeking them. So logically..."**

"Sooner or later the hanyou would come after HIM for his shards" Naruto said and the youki nodded **"so the more he had, the more chance of encountering him. He had only a limited time left to live."**

"What do you mean?" they asked.

He motioned at Jiriaya who still held the photo **"the hand holding the staff, the right hand, what's different about it?"**

Scrutinizing the pitcure closely the sanin spoke "it's wrapped in cloth and has beads wrapped around it."

He then passed it around for everyone to see and nod their agreement.

**"That is where he is cursed, a family curse that would eventually kill him in the most violent way, just as it had his father and grandfather before him."** He looked at them intently **"he was only a child when he was witness to his fathers death and he knows sooner rather than later he will go the same way."** He looked to Jiriaya **"the cloth is blessed and the beads are sacred prayer beads, the only thing that keeps it contained. But it was only temporary, giving him maybe a couple of years if he's lucky."**

"What sort of family curse?"

**"What you would call these days a black hole in the center of his palm, growing larger and larger the older he got. After puberty it would only be a matter of time before it consumed him. The only cure for the curse was one thing and one thing only, the death of the 'youki' that cursed his line, and he had to do it before his time ran out."**

"How did that happen? The curse I mean."

**"Just after his manipulation of the two, realizing the jewel was now gone he left to seek out other power, absorbing other youki along the way-as many as he could. Evil youki, good youki, it didn't matter as long as they showed some sort of power or strength.**

**By his actions he caught the attention of an strong monk. They met in battle three times, each time the monk won, but the hanyou escaped before the monks holy powers could destroy him.**

**However the monk had one weakness, the same one his entire future line would share and the hanyou learned of it."**

"What was it?" they asked, expecting it to be something like a vulnerability to fire chakra or such. Instead the red haired fox looked at Jiriaya and began to giggle again.

Tsunade sweat-dropped "he was a pervert, wasn't he."

**"Yes"** the fox laughed again **"A raging prevert, in some ways worse than the sanin here."**

"What do you mean?" they asked, thinking noone could be worse.

The fox youki grinned, motioning at the pitcure **"where is his left hand?"**

Scrutinizing the pitcure again, Naruto suddenly smiled widely, the cheeky shit-eating grin they hadn't seen since before the Uchiha left. He past it to Gaara and leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear.

The Hyuuga girl raised her hand and giggled behind it.

This got their attention and the group closely scrutinized the pitcure, looking for the limb.

Tsunade sweat-dropped again, then got mad "that horny bastard!"

**"Yes. Imagine a monk whose favorite line when meeting the beautiful women was 'will you do me the honor of having my baby?'"**

Tsunade fumed, noticed the drool from the other sanin and promptly knocked him out again.

With the hokage stuck, too furious to speak and the male sanin out, the male Hyuuga elder spoke out "so the hanyou used this to his advantage, leading to a curse?"

The fox nodded **"The next time they fought he waited until the time was right and changed his shape, becoming a sexy and most beautiful woman.**

**Of course the monk was stunned, one minute he was fighting an youki, about to land an ending blow and suddenly the most stunning girl he had even seen lay there, cowering before him.**

**He froze, not long, but long enough to turn the tables on him. He peirced the monks palm with his own sutcher, cursing him as he fled.**

_**"From this moment forward that hole in your hand will only grow until it consumes you and all those around you. The curse will all be passed on through every male of your line until no more exist. The only way to break this curse on you will be my death."**_

**And then he was gone."**

"So the line was cursed with this...black hole in the center of his right palm, kind of an kekki genki. From the moment they're born they have to seal it with the sacred cloth and prayer beads. However sooner or later the hole would turn on them, consuming them and anyone around them."

Naruto asked this and when Kyuubi nodded the blonde went on "no wonder he was like he was, how lonely."

At everyone elses curious look he explained "he'd be alone, afraid if he made friends or even fell in love they would not leave him when the curse consumed him and end up being pulled in as well." He looked at the fox youki "I'll bet he was brave and went into battle, willing to do extremely dangerous things, especially when it came to protecting and helping people. I'll even bet that once you got to really know him he didn't seem such an raging prevert as he first seemed, only did so when there were others around you all."

The fox youki looked startled **"how did you know?"**

"He went into battle like that because he knew and had come to accept he was going to die soon, so he thought only for the lives of others, mainly his friends. Wouldn't you rather die protecting your friends or innocent people then being slowly consumed by a part of your own body?"

They understood and nodded. He went on "as for the pervertedness, that was mostly a mask, he used it to hide a scared heart underneath, someone who despite accepting his death, had a part of him screaming for love, screaming for everything he could never have, like the priestess, but he also accepts it, not like she did."

They realised something when they saw the tortured look on his face. Like that monk he had accepted his life of his loneliness and existing outside everyone around him, accepted it but not necessarily wanted it. And just like that priestess GAARA had tried to fight against it, leading to his actions similar to the females.

Only Naruto had saved Gaara from the same fate and by the vaguely startled look on the other red heads face they realised he knew it too.

"The pervertedness was a mask, a mask for his pain and loneliness. I bet he didn't want to join you at first and any woman close to him he would try to maintain that mask, but a lot of the time couldn't."

The fox youki nodded again **"the woman beside him, a demon slayer. The two had a constant on-again, off-again relationship. They would get close then one or the other would suddenly pull away. She was afraid he wanted her just to continue his line-he wanted another child somewhere to finish his mission-just in case he failed, and he seemed unsure of how to go about getting her to love him."**

Naruto nodded "he never actually tried passed his pick-up lines. Did the man who raised him act the same?"

This time the fox nodded **"the old monk raised him after his father was taken by his own curse."**

"Then it was learned behavior. He was taught and learned by someone like his father, he probably grew up thinking that was acceptable behavior and even after learning differently it was second nature. He had no real knowledge of how to act socially and was unable to figure out how to get passed it to show how he really felt."

The fox frowned **"whenever we reached a village on our travels or a house we could stay at, he was our spokesman. My mother-figure used to say he had a silver tongue, I never really knew what that meant."**

"It meant he knew how talk his way out of dire situations usually" Naruto said "probably came from asking every woman he met to 'bare his child'."

**"What I didn't get was why he could talk nearly anyone into sheltering us for a night, but couldn't talk to the woman he loved and wanted to mate."**

"There is a difference between talking to someone socially and talking to them pritavely" the older Hyuuga said "it's closer and more personal, there is more weight on what you say and more of a chance of saying something wrong to stuff it up perminately."

The fox blinked at him **"you ningen are so strange. Youki always say what they mean."**

They frowned at him "ningen?"

The fox blinked again and suddenly seemed to come out of wherever he was. He grinned widely, sheepishly and started to rub the back of his neck, just as Naruto used to do **"sorry, I didn't mean to insult you all. I think I was channeling the first son for a minute there."**

"So ningen is some sort of insult?"

**Not really"** the youki said **"it is, but isn't."**

"What do you mean?" they asked.

**"When humans started killing us off and calling us demons to justify their actions, we started calling them ningen."**

"So it IS an insult."

The demon shook his head **"not really. That's what you are, YOU are human, Ningen and WE are youki."** He suddenly blushed, lowered his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" they asked.

**"Nothing"** Kyuubi seemed embarrassed about something.

Naruto grinned sneakily, leaned over to whisper again to Hinata whose eyes widened and she laughed again.

"What?" they asked the blonde who opened his mouth to speak, only to hear a paniced **"NO!"** and the fox had launched himself at the blonde, trying to gag him.

Only while they struggled, the youki had forgotten one other in the room who knew.

As clearly and loudly in the room as she could make it, Hinata spoke. "He said" she started "that it was also the first sons pet name for his mate just after they had first bonded as brothers. It was kind of mocking but kind at the same time."

**"Hinata!"** the fox was frozen at his spot on the floor over Naruto. He looked shocked and betrayed at the same time, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling in a mock about-to-cry expression so familar they were shocked.

Another behavior he shared with his former host. What was going on? Why were so many behaviorisms and personality traits shared between them?

Was it inherited, Natuto from the youki, learned-the fox from being inside the boy so long or something else?

The fox had said the sword used one of Naruto's clones as a template for his new body, could that be why the fox seemed suddenly more...human?

Or was it all real, the fact he was never the evil, violent blood-thirsty creature everyone thought he was, just a child defending what he loved under an jitsu?

If he really was raised by a human mother and family for those important years the behaviorisms he showed was learned behavior he could have passed to Naruto.

His temper and other things he could have learned from the half-youki. But dispite the fact he had half demon blood, the hanyou was half human too.

"Did you say the girl next to him was a slayer, a slayer of YOUR kind?"

**"Yes"** the fox grinned **"I told you-people who would in normal society kill each other-a family."**

"How did she join?"

**"Her entire village and family were slayers, raised that way, including her younger brother. They didn't question why they did so, to them it was good works..."** he snorted **"hunting down those foul demons for money."**

"What happened to change her mind and get her among you as a family?"

The fox snorted again **"only the slaughter of her entire village and family, by the evil hanyou."**

"Revenge?" they questioned and Kyuubi nodded **"It started that way. You see the hanyou saw these hunters as not only a threat to his power but a possible weapon he could manipulate into killing my father-figure. He had the most experienced hunters go on a hunt that turned out a trap, the only surviver the slayer herself, using her little brother as the very weapon to kill them.**

**Then while they were gone he sent the lowely demons under his control in to slaughter the village and every, man, woman and child there.**

**Then he nursed the badly wounded slayer back to some marginal level of health and told her that MY FATHER-FIGURE was the one who slaughtered her clan and after embedding an tainted shard of the jewel in her back in the wound, sent her out to kill him."**

"What happened?"

**"She learnt the truth and my mother took the jewel shard from her and purified it. You see..."** he looked at them intentely **"not only could my mother see and sence the jewel shards, but purify and restore them. So after learning the truth, she joined us for revenge and to free her brother from the hanyou's control."**

"Whose THIS guy?" Kiba flashed the photo, pointing to a brown haired man grinning in back, wearing some kind of fur loin cloth, head band, leggings an armor plate over his chest, but little else. "He feels kinda..."

**"Canine?"** the fox grinned.

"Yeah, but not. And wild as well, even though it's only a photo I can sence it."

**"I was wondering when you'd get that."**

Tsunade took the photo and looked "he has ears like yours and the first son's" she looked up at him critically "another youki?"

Still grinning the youki nodded **"not just ANY youki, royalty. The prince of the Northern lands and tribes."**

"Wolf" they remembered him saying "how did he become one of you?"

**"Same reason the slayer did."**

"Revenge against the evil hanyou" they questioned and when the youki nodded they frowned "he slaughtered his family and village?" It was one thing for this guy to do it to an human village, but how strong was he to do it to an entire demon village?

**"Sort of. You see the wolf tribes weren't very big in the first place, scattered around the land. However HIS was the strongest and more skilled."**

"Ah" Kiba nodded "he'd proven his clan the biggest and strongest, so he was alpha wolf of the scattered others. They lived their own lives, but deferred to his command, like major issues."

**"Exactly, and the evil hanyou was a major issue, spreading across all the lands and killing or absorbing any who defied him."**

"He challenged him?" they asked, concerned.

**"No, he and his best warriors went looking for a missing clan, only to run into them, dead and puppets under the hanyou's control. Using the puppets he slaughtered all but the lead wolf and two of his betas. You see the wolf bore two shards of the jewel, one in each leg which he used to increase his speed while running."**

"And the hanyou wanted them" Naruto guessed and when the fox nodded the blonde frowned "he was corrupted by them?"

**"No"** the fox shook his head **"it seemed that youki higher, especially royalty, could use the shards and not be controlled. The first son had one for a while, but didn't need it. Because the wolf prince's entire life and purpose revolved around his people and protecting and caring for them..."**

"The evil of the youki spirits inside didn't affect him" they guessed "nothing purer then caring for others above yourself."

The fox youki nodded.

"It must have killed him to see his people killed and puppets to that bastard" Naruto said "knowing he couldn't save or help them."

The fox nodded **"what use is an alpha without an clan?" **He looked them over intently **"fortunately he had a few scattered others on his land, but they were shadows of his former. I think that's why he latched on to us so strongly, he always seemed to be nearby. Mind you, with my father being the alpha of our pack..."**

They could guess the rest "They would fight eachother often."

**"Yes, at least until the first son came into our group and let it be known to the wolf my fathers life belonged to him and him alone and any indiscression would be punished with lethal force." **He shook his head **"despite the fact that he was prince of the Northern lands and powerful himself, the wolf was smarter than many gave him credit for, he knew he was no match for the dog, so he may have continued teasing my father, but he only went so far."**

"Of course he would" Anko snorted "the guy WAS trained from childhood to be a lethal weapon in battle, his experience would never compare." She looked curiously at the fox "if he hated his brother so much, how did he end up travelling with you?"

**"Ah"** the red head smiled **"that has to do with one very special young human child"** he looked to Naruto **"your great great great-whatever grandmother."** He nodded to the photo **"the girl being chased by the toad youki in front of the first son. The toad youki is his vassel and charged with guiding and protecting her, at least he was when the first son wasn't around. She was his ward."**

"He adopted a HUMAN CHILD!" they were shocked and agast, not to mention a little surprised "how did he go from hating humans to adopting one?"

**"He was fighting my father, which by now was nearly a dayly occurrence, when the stress caused father to finally find the signature attack of The Sword Of The Earth"** he looked at Naruto **"it essentially turns the enemies attack back on themselves."**

"So the first son's own chakra attacked himself" they clearified and the fox nodded **"and despite the fact he never appreciated her, The Sword Of The Heavens moved to save him, teleporting him a safe distance away, but only in time to miss the full force of the attack, he was still very badly wounded. If I didn't know any better, I would say she allowed him to be hurt as punishment for his actions anyway." **He snorted **"it wouldn't surprise me, considering who the swords were created from."**

"What do you mean?"

**"You haven't figured it out yet, who those swords were created from? I told you, youki created weapons are created from youki. Bones, teeth, claws, from our true forms."**

"Actually no you didn't" they answered.

The fox looked thoughtful **"I swear I did"** he shrugged **"Oh well. Who was the first weilder of the blades?"**

"The general" their eyes widened "the swords were created from the general's own body?"

**"Yes"** the fox grinned **"his teeth in canine form to be exact."**

This surprised and shocked them "why would he weild two swords created from his own body?"

Naruto however had an idea for that "if his chakra is getting low during battle, there's the swords. As seperate entities they have their own chakra, but their chakra would be compatible with his."

**"Exactly"** the fox nodded.

"You were trained by the smith who made them, would you be able to make such a weapon?" They were intreged, what sort of advantage would they have over enemy with such a weapon? A sentient sword who would boost it's weilders chakra and reject anyone else who tried to use it?

The fox frowned and motioned at the sword Kiba held.

"You made that one?" they asked.

He nodded **"at the behest of the Inu brothers. They wanted a sword for their heir, the one taking over after them. They liked the thought of part of them protecting their children and and descendants long after they were gone."**

"Could you do it again, for others?"

The fox frowned **"there are only a few youki left, but I suppose I could do it for humans."**

"That could be your job in the village!" Naruto looked and sounded excited before glancing at Tenten "sorry. Not trying to take buiseness from you and your brother."

When she nodded her acceptance he looked back at the fox "you could make specialized weapons for leaf. That is if you want too."

**"I'll think about it" **he promised before looking to Tsunade **"but if I was to do so, I would reserve the right to reject anyone I wished-no explaination or reason required." **

"Agreed" the hokage nodded in instant agreement.

They could tell by the elder Hyuuga's expression he'd be first in line.

"What happened once the sword teleported him away?"

**"He ended up in the forrest outside a small human village. His body was torn up by the part of the attack that caught him, he was near-helpless and unable to move while healing. If he was attacked he may have been able to defend himself, but not nearly as well as at full strength or as easily. In fact it would have just caused worse damage."**

"What happened?"

**"Suddenly the bushes started to move and out stumbled an human child, dirty, bruised and wearing torn clothes too small for her."**

"What was wrong with her?"

**"Nothing, just another one of the numerous orphan children scattered around the land. The village claimed they were taking care of her, but the fact of the matter was they barely tolerated her, seeing this poor innocent child as a nuisance and bane on their life. They beat her regularly if she wasn't quick enough to move away and 'didn't show the proper respect'. The poor girl hadn't spoke a word since witnessing her parents deaths , so they took her as mute and dumb, yet despite all she had suffered, she was a bright, innocent and caring light."**

Everyone looked at Naruto who shrugged and grinned.

"I guess we know where Naruto got his personality from if she was your ansestor" Iruka said "she sounds like you."

"Kushina too" Anko said "from what I knew of her."

**"Aaaannnyyway" the fox interrupted "the youki lord took one looked at the human daring to approach his pressence and snarled loudly at her, spurring the child to 'turn tail' so to speak and run.**

**However not for long, she was soon back with freshly cooked fish, water and strips of cloth for his wounds. The lord looked at the food, sniffed in disgust and rumbled out "I don't eat human food". Yet not once did the youki lords attitude get to her, she continued to smile and remain with him for short periods over the few days it took him to fully heal, just being a silent smiling presence.**

**The day the youki lords vassel found him he was preparing to leave, however he had not seen the child all day and would not admit it, But he was worried. He had seen the child beaten just the day before. He actually daudled there, fiddling with his clothes and armor waiting for her. But she never showed."**

"Why not?"

**"She had been getting food when the village was attacked, slaughtering every man, woman and child."**

"What did it?"

**"Wolves, normal. You see before joining us, the wolf prince used to allow his wolves to occasionally feast on human flesh. This small village was perfect."**

"The child!" Sakura exclaimed in horror.

**"Yes"** the fox nodded **"even her. She had seen them and ran for the lord, thinking to warn him or seek his help, she never said.**

**But they caught her just outside the village and killed her."**

"NO!" Hinata cried in horror.

**"The first son was about to leave when he smelt blood, freshly spilled FAMILAR blood. At first he wasn't going to see, but his sence of honor got the best of him. If the child was hurt, beaten again, he would show the humans what it was like.**

**What he found was her dead and parsually eaten.**

**What happened next has various opponions, by the major ones. Some say the sword compelled him. Others said as a so-called man of honor, the youki lord always repays his depts-whether real or imagined. OUR theroy was he had grown to care for the child in only those few days and couldn't bare to let her die like that."**

"He used The Sword Of The Heavens, didn't he" Jiriaya, having regained consciousness a few minutes ago, asked.

Kyuubi nodded **"he used it to heal and resurrect her. Then without a word he turned and walked away, and the child followed like a little puppy after him.**

**The next time the child was seen she was freshly washed, hair brushed and done up neatly and in an expensive looking kimono. The toad youki vassel travelling with them once said she was so well taken care of because "my lord is NOT going to have some street urchin, dirty and smelly, travelling with us." Fact of the matter was, he cared for her. He would defend her honor, even from his own vassel"** he sniggered **"toad didn't know when to keep his mouth shut" **he grew serious **"in fact when the evil hanyou almost killed her in an effort to get to him, he began to hunt him down to destroy him for 'threatening what belongs to this one'."** He sniggered again **"of course his excuse was that the evil hanyou was a threat to the Western lands, so it was his responsibility as their ruler to destroy that threat"** he huffed in disbelief **"funny, when the same evil hanyou tried to absorb him, he wasn't such a threat, but bring one little human child into it..."**

They understood "he'd already brought her back once, he wouldn't be able a second time. Add to that a dogs feirce desire to protect what's theirs and any dogs instinct of pack he had towards her..." Naruto nodded "the three of them were pack, just like your father-figure with your group. To humans they were friends, even family, but to you, your father and he as youki-even half-you were pack."

The fox nodded **"after a while he began to realize she was safer with us. He couldn't watch her and over her 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and the toad was useless. He saw that we were all warriors in our way of various degrees and how even though I was a child in human and youki terms and weak, I was able to defend myself to an degree. Among us, not only would the child have additional protection but the companionship of someone maybe not her age but of similar mind."**

They understood this reasoning. "And after working along side his brother like that, he began to develop feelings for him. Maybe it started as caring, became brotherly, then something more."

**"And after the final battle he told his brother he was coming home with him, the girl, toad vassel and me. He had fox youki under his command that could teach me my heritage and how to use my youki-born abilities."**

"Told?" they questioned, wanting to clarify he hadn't meant another word.

**"TOLD"** the youki nodded **"just as he said it. He was a youki higher, ruler of all the Weastern lands. He was used to ordering and being obeyed. I think that's why he hated my father so much in the past."**

Kiba nodded "not only was he possible compation for the kingdom as another son, but by being alpha he shows he has not only the strength but power to keep it."

The fox nodded **"and when their father left The Sword Of The Earth to him, it was a further rub in his face. Like he was conspiring against him from the grave. The one weapon that would have allowed the first son to EASILY keep hold of and protect his kingdom, in the hands of a half-breed with no idea of its true power. And he gets the useless sword.**

**As it was, that very sword had a dual purpose."**

"What do you mean?"

**"First of course was protection, something for him to use for self-defense. Then it seemed my father had three forms himself. His hanyou form, human and youki"** he made a motion and the image they saw before of the young man's head and shoulders appeared, only this time as the silver-white haired one from the photo.

As they watched the image changed.

Suddenly he had eyes flushed red like blood, the beautiful golden pupils a strange deep blue. His fanged teeth, so like Kibas only a little larger were twice the size and lethal-looking. They could see the arms in this one, clothed in red, the clawed fingers only a little longer then normal now literally claws, longer and sharper.

But what surprised them most was the two lavender slashes either side of his face, starting from about mid ear and across the cheek about halfway.

Altogether he looked dangerous, lethal, not the image they saw from the photo.

**"You see, because father's youki blood was so powerful as he grew older it would grow stronger and overpower and destroy my fathers human side and consume it. Because of his abused past and the fact that blood wasn't so pure, his youki was like the evil hanyou. It was everything in my father akin to lower youki, violent, selfish, all his negative emotions rolled into one."** He shuddered **"I've seen it, you haven't seen pure evil, pure negativity until faced with that."** He shuddered again **"so when the general died he had the sword smith who created it adjust its purpose and use. While my father held it or just kept it forever with him, the sword would leash his youki blood, keep it controlled. However there were some incidents where he lost it in battle or couldn't get a hold of it..."** he shuddered again before looking at them.

**"After that, father decided he no longer wanted to be a full youki, he hated what it made him, the loss of control, the violence, and worse, no memory of his actions. And the first son stopped trying to get the sword off father when he discovered the truth. Doesn't mean they stopped fighting though."**

"Why did the first son feel the need to order his brother to the Western lands with him? Surely he would have been glad to go."

**"You have to understand, father was still in love with mother and when he lost her to the battle with the hanyou it damn-near broke him. Ordering him was the first son's only way of raising father's defiant nature long enough to get any sort of reaction from him."**

They understood this and Tsunade frowned "what happened in this final battle? How did you lose her?"

**"Even with our numbers and individual abilities, even with the not-but-there help by one of the hanyou's incarnations, we were being beaten."**

"Incarnations?"

**"Yes. We learnt earlier on because he was made of hundreds of combined youki, the hanyou could separate parts for a certain purpose. I remember about five. One in particular was different. All she wanted was her own life, her own family and life to live, but the hanyou forced her to do his bidding. He kept her heart hidden away and threatened to use it to destroy her if she defied or disobeyed. He could even use it to torture her with agony if he even suspected she was thinking of it."** He looked at the Sand Siblings **"she truly in the end was a wonderful woman, just came from a bad source and was forced to do some unspeakable things."**

"What do you mean by unspeakable things?" they sounded concerned.

**"While the hanyou hid himself away from the world amassing power and jewel shards through his puppets and incarnations, she was his enforcer. I think he hated how different she was from himself and his other parts and was trying to corrupt her by forcing her to do these things."**

"Enforcer?" they questioned and Naruto answered with a frown of concern "he made her kill, didn't he."

**"Hai, and more. She was the one who killed the wolf pack then use the bodies as puppets to attack the wolf prince and his men. He once told me a while after the final battle he came to realize she probably could have killed him and his two betas, but they survived. She was defying but not at the same time."** He suddenly laughed **"I think it funny the way they ended up together in the end. Although I suppose it makes sense in a way. Used to being dominated by her source she would only go for someone who could prove he not only could protect but care for her, and as an wolf, the prince proved he had the strength for that."**

He suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" they asked.

**"The wolf prince was promised to the princess of another wolf clan since they were pups, kids even. Yet one of his bumbling betas ended up not only mating her, but proving to be an exceptional alpha."**

He grew serious and shrugged **"those two were useful in their ways, I suppose they learnt from their own alpha what not and what to do."**

"Why did you look at US when you talk of her?" Temari frowned.

The fox rolled his eyes **"take a wild guess. Just a stab in the dark there."**

Gaara spoke out "she and that wolf are OUR ansestors."

**"Exactly"** the fox snorted, looking at the two eldest **"glad to know where the brains are in this family."**

Before the eldest could yell at the fox youki he looked at Temari **"we used to call her 'the wind witch'. What is your element?"**

"Wind" she whispered.

The fox nodded **"you also have her choice of weapon. How many people do you know use such an unusual weapon?"** Eyes wide in shock and horror, they could tell she believed him.

He wasn't finished. He looked at the eldest **"why do you think you can control and use puppets as an ninja ability? On top of that you're an younger human male version of her, you look just like her. Well, when you're not made up."**

Kankurou's eyes widened and he looked identical to his younger sister.

"And me?" Gaara's voice was soft but there was a note of such vulnerability to it it pulled their heartstrings. It was as if he was showing in just those two words how much alone he felt, like he didn't think he belonged anywhere and whatever the youki said would have an future important impact on how he acted from now on.

Instantly Temari and Kankurou moved like they wanted to comfort him, but he held up a hand to stop them, waiting for the youki's replie.

Four little words, four little words and it had such an affect on the red head Kage. Four words that broke down all those guards and allowed him to accept his siblings comfort. Four words which held such meaning and allowed him to believe he finally belonged somewhere.

**"You have her eyes."**

In those words were so much. It wasn't just Gaara's eyes were the same shape and shade, no, it was he had her sense of regret and sadness about him. They both had done and been forced to do things in their past they truly regretted and shared that inner regret and pain of loss about them, loss of their innocence in doing something 'evil'.

But also had risen above that to make something truly good of their lives, Gaara-taking his role as Kage as a chance to help his people, make life just that little bit better for them, the woman-mating the Prince of the wolves and obviously having a family.

**"Memory illusion jitsu!"** the fox exclaimed again and an image came back to hover in 3D above the table.

Their breathes caught in awe.

A beautiful woman was there, wearing an brown kimono with an yellow sash. Usually those colors would be terrible together, but on the woman it was beautiful. She had her hands crossed infront of her tucked into the opposite sleeve.

She had brown hair tied behind her in a short pony tail, a lone feather sticking out of the tie. Her ears were high and pointed like Kyuubi's, as well, by what they had seen, the wolf and dog rulers.

However her form was small and delicate, almost elfin-like, making her look fragile and helpless.

Her eyes were the same sad regretful peircing green as Gaara and while Temari had inherited her beauty, she was indeed an slightly older feminine demon version of Kankurou without his 'war paint' as he insisted it was called.

As they watched and listened, there was a strange noise and the woman in the image turned, an smile and happy look lighting up the sadness and malencoly of her face as two little children ran into her waiting arms, followed by a tall, hansome male carrying two twin baby girls.

The six embraced and they recognized the wolf prince, his blue eyes reminding them of Temari's.

The scene touched their hearts, even the three sand siblings. For someone like HER to find happiness, meant it was possible for all of them, despite their own pasts.


	5. Chapter 5

The picture suddenly changed, becoming wider and snapping in to place behind them so not only did it seem they were actually there watching from the sidelines but seem too realistic to be an illusion.

The figures they saw from the photo were there, along with a two-tailed cat the size of a horse with flame around its 'ankles', making them realize this was another youki on their side.

It seemed to be taking orders from the slayer who wore an skin-tight pink and green body suit, allowing her easier maneuverability to manipulate her huge weapon.

The monk was there, serious and agile, using his staff to defend himself, flinging glowing pieces of paper that seemed to burn whatever part of their enemy it touched, yet every time his other hand moved to unwrap the hole, huge wasp-like bugs hovered around him, causing him to eye them and hastily withdraw his other hand.

They could only guess they were a danger to him.

Some in the group reasoned that if the monk and those before him had been using it AGAINST the half-demon, the creature had to have developed something against it, a type of protection.

The dog brothers were fighting up close, the first son with quick and agile moves, the one-handed swordsmanship of a truly experienced properly trained warrior, his younger half-brother with pure brute strength and stubbornness.

However the way they seemed to weave in and out of each other, one striking while the other protected him and then reverse spoke of an unity that was more than instinctual.

Perhaps the red head was wrong, perhaps they had become mates some time during the groups traveling together. Maybe that was why the half-breeds grief over loosing the girl from the future had been so sever, guilt.

Or it could be that over the last two hundred, two hundred and fifty years of fighting each other they had battled each other so much they had actually learned each other's moves and style.

Or since joining the group, the youki was training his brother, it made sense.

There was a sudden flash of violet light, streaking past the brothers to embed itself in the form in front of them, showing an arrow before it exploded, blowing away a chunk of flesh that produced an high-pitched distorted scream of fury, pain and denial from the creature.

The figure of a teenaged girl wearing red and white robes stood just outside the line of battle, her hair long and a flowing black down her back to about half-way over her butt, green eyes flashing in righteous anger. She held a bow and arrows, holding the arrow in the bow for a few seconds to charge it with chakra, then fired it.

The proud and strong way she stood with the black hair and pale skin made them think 'Uchiha', however the sheer beauty and look in her eyes reminded them of Hinata.

There used to be a rumor that the Uchiha and Hyuuga were related in the past and seeing this woman, the same woman who had loved a child demon so willingly and brought together a group of beings who would rather sooner tear each other apart then become friends let alone family, they could willingly believe it.

Off to the side a separate smaller battle was going on between the wolf youki and soon-to-be mate, shooting insults at each other, the female using her wind attacks with her fan while the wolf used his brute strength and cunning, not to mention his speed which was incredible.

Now that they saw her in battle, they had trouble seeing the truly innocent beauty she was. She was savage and violent and cruel, but when they looked into her eyes they saw an occasional flash of regret.

The wolf obviously saw it too, for he frowned thoughtfully.

At the outside of the clearing, in among the bushes and hiding directly behind the girl who had adopted Kyuubi was three figures, a black haired human girl-child and two teenaged boys dressed similar to the wolf. They had the same pointed ears that marked them as youki and while one had spiky hair the other bore a mohawk.

Both figures were blocking any and all paths to the little girl, protecting her and they realized this was the two beta wolves that Kyuubi had mentioned as the only other survivors of the wolf-princes warriors.

They briefly wondered which one mated the princess that the prince was supposed to.

One of the wolves, the mohawked one, kept motioning them to join them and when the view shifted slightly a went black for like a hundredth of a second, they realized they were seeing directly from Kyuubi's memory.

Remembering that he was only a child here they silently willed him to join the wolves and other child. He needed protection from whatever they were fighting.

They heard a whimper of fear and the view moved, coming towards the motioning wolves, and staying low in the bushes, close to the ground in order not to be seen.

For just a second the veiw shifted and they saw what the group was fighting.

"My god!" Sakura exclaimed "what IS that!"

**"The half-youki" **the demon fox said firmly **"in his true form."**

From the hips up was what most would see as a devastatingly handsome man. He had brown hair and eyes, the hair flowing in waves down well-toned shoulders and back, some curled at the ends so they brushed well-toned pecks and perked pale pink nipples. His arms were muscular and beautifully toned and bore soft pink skin. The face, like the female, was well shaped and any girls wet dream.

Except for one flaw. The back bore the stretched mark of a burn in the shape of a spider, as if to prove his beauty was not all it seemed.

Under the hips however, was all the proff of the figures impurity, of his true soul and the evil within.

Writhing around the form with a life of their own, sprouting from hundreds of places from the hips and below was tentacles, thousands upon thousands of tentacles. No sign whatsoever of any human body parts, just the grey and brown tentacles.

The sight disgusted them, frightened them and made them nautious. How could anyone let their body get to that? And for what, power? It made the men wince and want to cup their privates and the women either scream or throw-up everywhere. Never mind they were ninja and had seen all manor of gory and disgusting things, that was just a violation of nature, something so bad they would have nightmares for weeks to come.

The tentacles weren't those of an octopus like they would expect, say if he had absorbed an lower octopus youki. No, they looked like he had absorbed some sort of tree combined with the spider the mark on his back suggested, although every time one of the group cut or destroyed one, another grew straight from the base of the destroyed limb.

And any of the parts not fully destroyed would turn around on the ground and attack the closest group member.

How did you kill something that could regenerate new limbs almost as fast as it lost it and severed body parts still moved to its command?

Simple, you completely destroyed the severed limb so it couldn't turn on you. The monks chakra charged papers and the girls' arrows did that between direct attacks on the body.

He reached the girl and two wolves side and for a while he huddled under the protection of the wolves frames, listening to the sounds of battle. The oily rich but sickeningly evil gloating voice of the half-demon, the sometimes swearing-sometimes gloating voice of the half youki and monk, slayer and girl-from-the-futures calling the occasional order at each other or the cat youki, such as "houshi duck!" and "to the left!" and so on.

The first son only spoke now and again, to his brother or the wolf, never anyone else as if they were below him and his voice, even commanding and emotionless, was smooth, rich and melodic, the sort to make even the straightest person cream their pants.

Suddenly there was a scream of the half-breeds name in terror and horror and the view popped up over the wolfs shoulder to the scene in front of them.

Suspended high in the air by the tentacle impaling him directly and all the way through his heart was the white-haired hanyou, something other than blood dripping from the wound.

With a fling of the tentacle reminiscent of a person shooing away an annoying fly the figure flung the impaled half youki away from him.

The half youki landed with a meaty thump, trying to force himself to his feet again despite the obvious agony shuddering through him.

However something ugly and purple dripped from the wounds.

The half youki managed only to get to his knees, one hand clutching the wound in front before his beautiful amber\gold eyes widened in horror and his body was thrown forward in some sort of convulsions, violent and terrifying.

They watched in horror as the pale white skin darkened, the hair too, until the human form of the half youki lay there, utterly still and silent, undeniably dead.

But how? If he died in the final battle, how could he be alive to mate his half-brother? And why was he human now?

They could only think of the Sword Of The Heavens. Had his brother brought him back with it, was that why he wasn't able to bring him back when he died of the sickness?

The girl screamed his name again and turned blazing furious eyes on the half demon "What did you do to him! Bastard!"

"I simply gave him a mortal wound and then killed of the thing keeping him from being affected by it with my new poison" the evil figure gloated.

They realized what he was saying in horror. Usually a mortal wound like that would not kill him. His youki blood would keep him alive long enough to rest and heal. So the half demon had, in one blow both struck him a mortal blow and poisoned the demon blood-effectively killing him.

The girl sobbed the hanyou's name, their view getting cloudy as they realized the fox child was crying too.

The view tilted crazily as they realized the child had struggled out of the wolfs' arms to run to his father, throwing himself onto the still form to cry brokenly, sobbing out promises he would be a good boy from now on if he came back and other innocent child-like things a child in that situation would.

It reminded some of them of their own experiences, Iruka especially, looking at the red headed fox with them akin to he looked at Naruto.

The fox child had lost his parents, now his father-figure. Who was next?

Their question was answered by another scream.

The view snapped up and this time they were in time to see another tentacle, seconds from impaling the monk, impale the slayer instead as she threw herself in front of it to save his life.

Only her sacrifice was for nothing as it went through the slayer and into the monk.

After being flung off the two had enough strength to pull the other closer.

They died in each other's arms.

The evil half demon's gloating laughter chilled them to the bone, especially when he just slapped the wolf away and into the cat, the two wolves exclaiming his name with echoes of the cats from the girl, drawing the enemies attention away from the three in the clearing and too the girl\child.

The tentacle shot out towards the girl...they held their breath...

Nothing. The view shifted so they could see that the first son had seized the tentacle with his one arm, stopping it mid lunge. But that wasn't all, something was different about him from what they had seen before.

"Wha..." the enemy looked stunned as well, trying to yank his body part back, but it wouldn't budge.

"I told you, half breed, if you ever threatened what belongs to this one again you would not live to regret it. I told you the hanyou's life was mine to take." The pure-blood dog youki's voice was distorted as he spoke, somewhere between a full on growl and snarl and it was then they noticed what was so different about him.

His eyes, which he shared with his brother, had gone from that beautiful gold to a glowing red. His face, especially the mouth and nose, was changing, becoming more dog-like-almost muzzle-like.

Not just that, but his missing arm seemed to be growing back at astonishing speed.

The woman in robes gasped and after grabbing up an small two-tailed form started to back up towards them "guys, grab your alpha."

The wolves frowned "sister?"

"I've seen this before. We don't want to be here when it's finished."

Not questioning her words, the mohawked wolf ran to pick up the unconscious wolf prince while the spiky haired one took up the little girl, who screamed and reached for the dog lord, in one arm and them in the other.

"Let us compare poisons, shall we" the dog lord growled one last time before his mouth was too distorted to speak again.

The figures clothes melted into his body, becoming thick white fur. The fur over his shoulder grew back from just under his tail-bone and above the buttocks, becoming a long tail. His face-nose, Mouth and chin-extended out, becoming a long muzzle.

Saliva dripped from the jowls and onto the ground in a small flood, hissing loudly and as they watched the ground bubbled under the flood and seemed to melt away.

The two sanin's cocked their eyebrows at this, his saliva was acid?

As if reading their question the fox youki nodded **"in his true form his saliva is an extremely potent liquid, somewhere between acid and an extremely virulant poison."**

"He doesn't have it in his human form?"

**"Sort of. One hand has a whip of pure light that can cut someone in half with a flick of his wrist. The other, when he tenses muscles in his fingers, releases an potent poison through his claws."**

They wanted to ask more about this, but turned back to watch as the view shifted, the scene becoming distant as they realized they were being carried away.

They could hear Kyuubi's crying and protests, he wanted to stay with his adopted fathers body to grieve.

However they didn't get far, running into a barrier of some kind and by the conversation next they learnt that only the hanyou's sword could get through it.

Leaving their alpha and the two children with the girl the two beta's ran around the inside of the barrier, looking for any break or flaw to get through.

While they were gone and the girl was distracted by the child, they\he sneaked away, heading back to the hanyou's body and the sounds of battle.

Horrified he would put his life in danger like that they wanted to yell at him to go back but knew it was no good.

Instead he moved to the side of the dead slayer and monk, still wrapped in each other's arms.

With a sob he grasped the monks robes in small clawed hands and with all his strength started dragging the two towards the hanyou's location, keeping an eye on the two fighting creatures.

The first son had become an huge white furred dog with high ears that stood up and red glowing eyes and even though he wasn't as tall as Kyuubi was, he was much scarier. Especially with that poison\acid dripping from his mouth. He looked a lot like a great dane, but for some reason reminded them of an fiercer Akamaru.

They realized something, Kyuubi was afraid that the three dead members of his family would either be trampled on or melted by that acid, so he was trying to get them out of the range of the fight zone.

There was a soft mewl from his side and the view turned down to see an black and white cat seated beside him, two long tails moving behind it. Even though it was the size of a small house cat it looked remarkably like the huge one who had been fighting before.

It was looking at them, head cocked curiously, tails moving interdependently of each other. It then mewled again a couple of times and with the cocked head they knew what it was asking "what are you doing?"

After speaking the cats name he rushed to explain between sobs **"I gotta get them out of here, I can't leave them to be hurt by HIM again or squished by them while they fight! Even if they're dead..." **he choked off before continuing with an effort **"even if they're dead, at least we can get Kaede-chan to give them a proper funeral."** Something suddenly occurred to him and he looked excited **"or uncle can use his sword to bring them back like he did for Rin-san! After all, he said he wants to fight father fairly one on one after he's fully trained him. He can't do that if he's dead!"**

The cat mewled her agreement and stood, stepping back slightly. There was a flash of flame and the next thing they knew the horse-sized cat from before stood there.

They realized this youki must be one of the lower ones Kyuubi mentioned since it appeared she had only two forms. However she didn't seem evil or entirely animalistic, she was intelligent and was communicating with him in the only way she seemed able.

Was there a middle level? Like with close to the intelligent levels of a higher youki, but since they had no human form they couldn't communicate like the others.

Once she had the fox jumped up to hug her around the neck with a cry\sob of gratitude, getting an comforting growl back before he hoped down again.

As they watched, the cat slowly and carefully lowered it's head to grasp the monks collar in her teeth, starting to drag the two back towards the girl and dog-lords ward.

The fox mimicked with the hard weight of the hanyou.

They weren't very far from the unconscious alpha, child and woman when they heard a loud dog yelp and looked up. The white dog was being flung into the sheild, one of the tentacle embedded through the back right leg.

"**NO!"** Kyuubi cried in horror, dropping the dead hanyou, **"Uncle Sessh!"**

Immediately the cat dropped the monk's collar, seized the fox's, flipped him onto his\her back and was moving away so fast they were dizzy. He protested, trying to move off, but before he could, he was dumped down right next to the two wolf teens.

Another booming yelp followed and there came a cry of "ENOUGH!" from the woman with them.

She rose slowly, blazing power they had previously felt from Hinata, the same purity, only this time as fierce energy. She looked down at them, eyes sad "I'm sorry, my son" she reached a hand out to the little girl "I'm sorry Rin. I would have liked to let you continue as they child you are, but it's too late and I have no choice."

"I understand, my lady" the little girl rose, taking her hand.

There was a bright flash of light and when it faded the child was gone and the woman who stood in front of them was slightly older with long white hair and wearing armor, old even for that time.

They heard the fox child gasp in shock **"Midoriko!" **

"Yes, child" the woman said "I have been your mother all along."

"**I...I don't understand."**

"I know you don't child. As part of my soul is within the jewel I tried to reincarnate myself so I could destroy it and stop the risk of anyone using it and being harmed by the youki inside. However my first incarnation became corrupted and selfish."

"**Kikiyo!"** snarled the child and the woman nodded.

"I figured that the time and place I was reborn into was responsible for the corruption, along with the arcade beleifs. So I had to be brought back into a time and place free of youki and the dark times we now live in."

The child gasped** "Mother!"**

"Correct child. The jewel is responsible for so many deaths, so many destroyed lives and people, I can no longer stand by and watch it" she looked down sadly at the child "I know you loved your mother and I'm sorry I have to take her away from you."

The picture went blurry again, signalling the child was crying.

The woman raised her head proudly up and looked to the bushes nearby "come out, your corrupted existence is no longer allowed to continue."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!" another woman stepped out of the trees, strange flying creatures swimming in the air around her, dressed the same as the other woman, even looking the same down to the hair and eyes. Only instead of the sense of purity around her she felt evil, making them shudder as it reminded them of all the enemy they had ever fought before.

"Your existence was supposed to end when you burned with the jewel. Your part of my soul was returned to the next incarnation, the TRUE incarnation. If it wasn't for that witches interference, your shell wouldn't be here now. Your soul was wrong, incorrect and it's time it was corrected."

"NOO!" the woman motioned and the creatures flying around her changed direction and flew at the woman. Who merely raised one hand and the creatures dissolved into dust.

The woman raised an bow and arrow, charging the arrow and shot it at the white haired woman.

Only for the arrow to dissolve before even reaching her.

"You can't use your abilities against yourself, fragment. It's time for you to return to your true place." And after raising her hand the other rose into the air, struggling like she was trapped. With a last scream of denial the body crumbled to dust and dirt and freeing a shining light.

The light shot back into the girl, encasing her in light again before it faded and she now literally blazed with pure energy, yet felt like an true warrior.

"Now" she turned towards the battle still on going "for the last of it" she raised her left hand into the air "return to me that which is mine, yours no longer."

As they watched, the huge spider thing shuddered and shrieked "damn you bitch!" one of the legs came down to strike her, only to scream in pain and fury when it was rebound off an invisible shield.

He shuddered again, screeched "NOOOO!" and something incomplete, something pink and throbbing with a dark light was ripped from its chest, instantly changing from a dark to white light as it touched the shield before embedding itself into the womans' own chest.

As they watched, while the woman seemed to grow in statue and chakra the creature shrunk, loosing strength and size.

"BITCH!" he shrieked, turning from the wounded youki lord to the woman, rushing to attack her.

The woman turned to look at them and smiled at the fox child "I love you, my child" before turning back to the approaching creature "your evil will no longer be a curse on this world or time, half-breed. I will not allow you to destroy any more families or lives. I will repair what you have done."

With a flood of blinding light in the clearing that caused everyone in the room to turn away the two and everything was hidden from view.

Slowly it faded away and they saw the woman was gone, along with the evil creature.

They witnessed the child breaking down, crying at the loose of his mother as well as his father, that was until the two wolves went to to get the bodies of the three dead 'family' members. Their gasps brought the boy bounding to their sides.

To find the hanyou restored to his half-breed form, still dead, but restored.

"Out of this one's way" came a familiar smooth voice from behind and the sound of steel being drawn. They looked behind them to find the first son limping heavily towards them, drawing The Sword Of The Heavens. His arm was restored but his clothes and skin was littered with blood and slashes.

Excited from seeing the action the fox cub scarpered to the side, telling the others to do so as well.

The dog lord stood with the sword drawn. As it began to throb with chakra-almost like an heart beat-he seemed to be waiting for something, whether it was the swords power to reach a certain level or the swords word WHEN, they didn't know, but he seemed to be looking at something they couldn't see themselves.

Since he was a dog, that was possible, after all, a dogs senses were at least ten times a normal humans.

Suddenly he surged forward and into motion, slashing at least nine times-three times each over each body before just as suddenly he was back to the calm lord again, slowly sliding the weapon home back in its sheath.

The instant it was back in place the three as one suddenly breathed in noisily, backs arching from the ground as if their hearts restarted so violently it threw their chests up in the air.

They also noticed how the monk and slayer's first living act was to clutch each other tighter.

As soon as the hanyou's eyes were open they\the fox child was flinging himself on his chest, uncaring of the blood and healing wound\cloth there as he sobbed and repeated his earlier promises to 'be a good boy from now on' and 'never treat him and anyone else like a freak again'. As far as he was concerned from that moment on, the half breed was his true father, as if he had birthed him himself.

The hanyou murmured his name weakly in confusion, they could almost feel those strong arms surrounding his body and such a sense of peace and joy he got from being there in that protective grasp.

All this time the hanyou had been guiding and protecting his 'pack' and the fox hadn't seen it until it was almost too late, until he had lost or almost lost his true family.

They could feel his guilt, feel his grief and determination to ensure it never happened again.

A gruff yet young voice spoke, concerned "he's really upset. Why?" Followed by the sound of an musical metal jingle and an thunk and 'offf'.

The monk spoke, chiding "of course he's upset, baka! You're his alpha and father-figure after his own died and you just died on him!" Causing the boy to tighten his grip at the reminder.

"But..." the gruff voice sounded confused "he's never acted like he sees me as a father. Every time I try to discipline him, he goes running to HER. Every time I tried to teach him something he ran to HER. I could have long ago taught him to fight and defend himself as well as survive by himself, but he never wanted to know, he never cared about my helping him, let alone being my son."

**"I know I did!"** he sobbed, looking up into those warm liquid gold eyes **"I'm so sorry! You were just trying to teach me about being a true youki, but I never listened! I was a spoilt little brat who thought everyone around me was gonna protect me and I wouldn't have to do anything for myself and because of it I was useless! I could of helped, but I didn't know how and that was MY FAULT! You died and it was MY FAULT! I'm a Youki, I'll live way longer than them..."** he motioned at the monk and slayer **"and maybe even YOU! What am I gonna do then? Who will protect me then? No one but myself and I can't even do that!"**

He threw himself back into the red clad chest, sobbing renewed.

"It wasn't your fault squirt, how could you think that? You're a child, even if you're an full youki. You're not old enough or strong enough to fight someone like Naraku. Even if you tried he would have killed you too and I would never have forgiven you if you endangered yourself like that, no one here would have. WE'RE supposed to protect YOU. That's my job as your alpha."

**"Really?"** he looked up into the others eyes.

"Really. What would your parents have done?"

**"You're right" **he snuggled back into the others chest again, comforted.

"Where's the bitch anyway?" the gruff voice spoke "usually by now she'd either be screaming at me or si...doing THAT to me."

"Sister's gone" one of the 'teenaged' wolves said.

"And she took my shards" mumbled a newer, stronger voice, strong with power and authority.

The wolf prince, they realized.

"What do you mean, she took your shards. WHERE did the bitch go? I can't keep protecting her if she keeps wandering off like that!"

"She's not wandered off, she's gone" the other young wolf said "she took the shards, took the jewel off Naraku and used it on him. When he disappeared, so did she."

"I don't understand."

The fox child drew back to look at the dog hybrid **"She was the reincarnation of Midoriko."**

"WHAT?" the slayer, monk and hanyou looked at him in shock so he continued **"after the jewel was taken and corrupted by youki, Midoriko decided that she had to stop people using it. So she reincarnated into Kikiyo. But Kikiyo failed, so she reincarnated into Rin, but Rin was born too late. So she realized she's have to be born AWAY from the influence of youki."**

"Kagome" the hybrid breathed.

"**Yeah"** the boy breathed **"so she took the jewel shards and Rin and Kikiyo and used the jewel to destroy Naraku."** He looked up at the injured lord **"I'm sorry." **For just a second there was the flash of pain and sadness in the mans face before it was hidden behind the blank mask and he slowly nodded.

"In that case I wouldn't be surprised it the statues in the cave were gone" the monk said, then suddenly blinked "did you say Naraku's gone?"

"**Yeah"** The fox's voice held a grin** "go ahead, try."**

Slowly the monk reached for his other hand. They noticed as he grasped the cloth and beads that his fingers and hand was shaking visibly. He suddenly stopped, lowering his hand "I can't, what if it's another trick by Naraku?"

"Here" the slayer took his hand in both hers. Slowly she unwrapped the beads and with a deep breath moved the cloth away, letting both beads and cloth hang limply from the males wrist.

To reveal nothing but a black patch of skin, almost like a burn, in his palm in an rough circle from just under the fingers and thumb around the center of the palm.

While the monk was clenching his fist and opening it again in wonder, the half-breed was getting more and more agitated and upset. "What do you mean, she's gone? She can't be gone, she has a brother, mother and grandfather! What am I gonna tell them?"

"That's if the well ever still works" the monk said without looking away from his newly sealed hand "it was the jewel and\or Kagome herself keeping it open. Without either it would probably be closed down now."

"No" the hanyou moaned, setting the child aside and staggering to his feet. "NO!" he suddenly screamed, suddenly off bounding into the trees nearby, followed closely by his brother on the ground who moved, despite his limp, faster and easier then his half-brother.

It took only seconds before they heard the scream, pure anguish, fury and agony.

He sniffed, upset anew by his father's anguish.

That was until he noticed the slayer was gone too.

"**Where's she gone?"** the fox boy asked.

The monk looked up "Kohoku. She must of went looking for him. Without the jewel shard in his back and Kikiyo, there's no telling where he is or went. Or if he's even alive."

As he finished talking the green and pink clothed slayer came back, teary eyed, leading an boy no more than eleven, beaming happily. Before she could speak the dog lord returned the white haired hanyou over one shoulder, an small black haired figure over the other and no longer limping. In fact all the cuts and wounds were gone that quickly without single scar and they were reminded on Naruto's healing ability.

"**DAD!"** the fox jumped to his feet **"what happened!"**

"The hanyou got so worked up he blacked out" the demon lord said emotionlessly.

They heard the frown in the foxes next question **"then who..."**

Gently the demon put both figures down, revealing...

"By buddha!" the monk exclaimed "how did she..." he looked at the fox "I thought you said she was part of the priestess?"

"**She WAS"** the frown was still in the foxes voice before he looked at the demon lord **"where did you find her?"**

"The child was leaning against the side of the well" the lord said smoothly "asleep."

"Maybe Midoriko returned her to us" the monk said softly "After beating Naraku she wanted to be reincarnated again. Rin was the ideal one. Her purity and innocence won the heart of even Lord Sesshomaru." The demon lord showed no emotion to this.

"So" one of the teenaged wolves said "what are we all gonna do now?"

"We are going to restore the slayers village" the female slayer said, hugging her little brother to her "only we're going to do it slightly differently. We'll investigate any cases called on so we know if there is really an violent youki or if it's just humans trying to hurt them." she looked at the unconscious half-breed "any poor hanyou, we'll give then a place to live free of the pain and persecution and even teach them if they want."

The boy by her side smiled widely and looked to the monk "we'll need the help of someone with holy powers, someone who can help with diplomacy and talking to others. Do you want to help?"

The slayers eyes narrowed suspiciously at her brother and the monk slowly smiled, hiding it in an innocent look when she glanced at him. Seriously he placed his once cursed hand to his chest and bowed from his sitting position "I would be honored to help."

"What about Inuyasha?" The slayer frowned, looking at the unconscious figure.

"The hanyou will be coming home to the Western lands with me" the demon lord said smoothly. When the group gave him a disbelievingly he went on "it is time the hanyou learnt what it means to be a shiro Inu. His fighting style may have worked against fools and lower youki, but he needs to know how to fight against those who have more...higher learning." He looked down at the fox child "you are free to join your father, kitsune."

The fox boy was startled **"I am?"**

The lord nodded solemnly "I have fox youki under my command who can teach you all you can do and about your people. You will learn to be a true kitsune youki."

"**Really? Cool!"** the fox boy was jumping up and down in his excitement before looking at the wolves "what will you guys do?"

"What else" the blue eyed wolf chief grinned "we'll return to the clans. I think it's time I stopped running around and just became leader of my wolves. I'll unite all the clans into one and watch over my people" with one last look at the child he waved "see ya dweebs!" and took off.

"See you guys!" the teenaged wolves waved before taking off after their alpha "KOOUUGGGAAA! WAIT UP!"

The picture went black and the image disappeared.

"What happened with the slayer and monk?"

"**They had kids of course!"** the fox laughed, **"they ended up not only doing what they said but their village became full of half-breeds. Their kids even mated some of them. Those children became highly skilled warriors. It is even suspected your ninja roots came from some of those children. As for their reincarnations..."** he giggled and looked to the Hokage and the sanin. At this point nothing surprised them.

"Where was the incarnation when the fight was over? We didn't see her."

"**About a year later she was found wandering around the wolf chief's territory, unable to remember her past. It was thought that mother erased her past and gave her the life she never had, but after mating the wolf at least half a century later she remembered. But Kouga convinced her he understood she did what she had to to survive and he had loved-the REAL her-since he found her. NO he didn't love the amnesic version of her-she may not have remembered her past but the real her was still there, not remembering who she was, but it doesn't and didn't interfere with her soul and personality."**

"Who and WHAT was the two tailed cat? She seems more intelligent than a normal animal but doesn't seem to have a human form like you."

"**That was Kirara. She's been in the slayer village as long as they can remember. She used to help train the children against youki attacks and protects them. Ever since the slayer was a child she's rarely been away from her side, either hers or her little brothers. She doesn't have a higher or human form. No one knows why she was more intelligent than any other, but I found out later on in my life she was also the companion of the first priestess, Midoriko. After she was trapped, she found a place in the slayer village among humans, protecting those which her mistress did."**

"Was she youki, or something else?"

"**Youki, but not as intelligent as some...OW!"** he suddenly jerked and they blinked at him "what?"

"**Something bit me"** the fox youki frowned, **"on the ankle"** he drew his chair back out from the table a small distant and looked down under it. There was a slight noise and the fox youki's mouth dropped open in shock, entire face comically stunned.

"What?" they asked. When he didn't answer a few of them moved their chairs back to look themselves.

There, sitting at the foxes feet, sitting back on it's haunches with three tails lashing around it's form was an house sized black and white cat.

The foxes eyes widened nearly all the way before he nearly dived under the table to get to it "KIRARA!"


	6. Chapter 6

As they watched the cat daintily stepped aside, avoiding the foxes lunge and the figure ended up falling head over heels under the table while the cat leapt onto the youki's chair, sitting there calmly, watching the red head.

Some of the group laughed at the sight, the clumsy act making them think of the fox as more normal, more human.

Naruto and Hinata laughed and both stroked the cat on either side of the head behind the ears.

The cat mewed softly, eyes closing and head tipping back against their hands. When they stopped Naruto took some ham from the table and gave it to the cat who took it dignity and began to eat.

Kyuubi squirmed around in his spot until he could look at the cat **"Kirara?"**

The cat mewed again, allowing Hinata this time to pass him\her a chunk of beef.

"**Kirara?" **fox climbed out from under the table and stood beside the chair, scratching the back of his head **"how did you survive the purge?"**

"Purge?" they looked at the fox.

"**Hai. Just after the third generation of the Inu's children I went back to my sensai to learn. Next news I got was humans had rebelled against Youki and had started hunting them down and slaughtering them. Good and bad, children and babies it didn't matter, they killed them all. The nine tailed youki living now are the only survivors of that time, children I saved and tried to raise as my own as father did" he shrugged "but we're youki and we're nothing if stubborn."**

"What made you think the neko was one of those killed?"

"**The village, the slayers village. I went there just after finding out about the slaughter and looked for them. The village was destroyed, quiet a few of the half-breeds were dead as well as the humans there. Obviously they had died defending their home. Most of it was in flames and it looked like the women and children had managed to escape. Kirara must have gone with them to protect them. I had looked for centuries for even a trace of her, but never found it in all that time."** He looked to the cat sitting on his chair **"She must have been hidden by the citizens of the village somewhere, if she had of been out in the open I would have even sented a trace of her, but I didn't." **He face twisted slightly in grief **"She's all that's left of my past, the only one I loved back then still alive."**

They looked at the cat who meowed a few times before leaping off the chair, there was a brief flash of flame and the large horse-sized sabertoothed cat was there, this time with FOUR tails swishing around her as she buried her large head in the foxes side.

Taking the comfort the fox clutched the head to him as he buried his face in the animals fur of it's shoulder as the two shared grief and took comfort from each other and being reunited after so long.

After they were finally able to draw away from each other, Kyuubi retook his seat, except this time the cat leapt up to sit in his lap. Before anyone could speak two bowls were being passed around, from where they didn't know, one filled with water, the second different meats and some rice.

Placed on an empty box pulled up between Hinata and Kyuubi's chair so the cat could eat comfortably they started talking again "how come I can understand her?" Naruto frowned.

The group looked at the blonde "What do you mean?"

"Before, when she meowed a few times, she said "I've been living with a human family, disguising my heritage, as a house cat"." he looked at the youki "how come I could understand her?"

Before the youki fox could open his mouth the cat raised it's head and mewled a few times and meowed a couple of times. The fox youki looked down at it **"really Kirara?" **and the cat mewed again before lowing its head to drink from the bowl.

Naruto frowned "She said that she's the companion of one of my future mates like Kushina and Hizashi. She's come to wait for him."

Hinata suddenly spoke out "we can understand her because as mates to her companion, we need to understand in case something was to happen."

The cat mewed in agreement and then continued for a few seconds.

Naruto went on "she met him when he was only a child, but because of circumstances they were separated. She tried to get back to him, but couldn't find him." He frowned when she moewed a few times again and went on "I know him, or rather I did. I met him years ago and got close to him. However he is SUPPOSED to be dead, but because of my fox side knew who he was, it did something to him so even though he died his body and mind was preserved. When The Sword Of The Heavens separated Kyuubi from me, it boosted that and brought him back." he frowned again "I'll have to get him soon, or his life will be in danger again."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

Naruto looked at them intently "he was an missing-nin, an enemy, when we met. We met on my first mission and he nearly killed Sasuke when he was protecting me. That's why I damaged the seal the first time, my fox side freaked because it recognized one of my mates and was pissed he had betrayed it." He looked sheepish "it was kind of a mix between an tantrum and it showing dominance to an rebelling mate. However on some instinctual level it pushed a piece of our power inside him to preserve him in-case he died, which he did."

Hinata frowned thoughtfully "so if he's back from the dead and someone who knows who he is finds him..."

"Exactly" Naruto nodded "I doubt he'll survive a second death. Once everyone goes home and the three of us complete the bonding..." he blushed slightly as he looked at his mates "I'll go get him."

The Hokage looked at Kyuubi and frowned "it wasn't you who freaked and took over?"

The fox youki snorted **"no. I had been hibernating until then. His tantrum had woke me up."**

"What do you mean?" they asked him.

**"From the moment Minato forced me into the body of his son, I was forced into hibernation. I had been sleeping up until his little tantrum then."**

"How could you have mistreated Naruto in his youth if you were sleeping all that time?" TenTen asked with a frown.

**"I only really became aware of my situation when Naruto damaged the seal that first time with his fury. He could use my chakra on an instinctual level for basics-like healing-before then but it was mostly him. On some level I was aware of what was going on outside his body through his body and senses, but it was like a dream. You know how in a dream you cannot move or stop what you're experiencing?"**

They nodded.

**"It was like that. When I could not react to what was happening, I knew on some level I was trapped in a human body and he was using my chakra and over the years grew even more furious with my situation and my host"** he looked at Naruto guiltily.

"And you were fully awakened to your situation by Naruto's...reaction to an betrayal by a mate and the damaging of the Forth's seal."

The fox nodded.

The cat, who had been listening to the conversation if her perked ears were anything to go by, put in her two cents with a series of meows and growled yowls.

The fox youki perked up **"you're right, Kirara! I never thought about it that way!"**

"What?" they asked.

**"She pointed out what happened with Naraku and said I probably felt on some instinctual level I was being absorbed by Naraku or someone like him. So I struggled against it, against HIM."**

They understood this.

Sakura meanwhile had had a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to remember that time. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at the blonde. "Wait are you talking about..."

Naruto nodded solemnly and her eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry Naruto. I knew you two had became friends surprisingly fast for such a short time and it killed you both to have to fight each other, but I never thought..."

"I know" he nodded sadly.

"Who?" Kakashi, on Sakura's other side, asked.

The pink haired ninja leaned over to whisper in the silver haired scarecrows ear, his one visible eye widening nearly all the way as she did.

Guilt started to form but Naruto glared at him "don't even open your mouth, sensei. It was a fight to the death and if you hadn't he would have killed all of us, probably the village too. You did what you had to to save lives. Besides, you weren't even aiming at him, he jumped in your way."

"'If he was...IS your second male mate then that explains what happened that night" Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned curiously.

He looked at her as he explained "after you and Sasuke went to sleep that night I heard Naruto sneak out. I followed him to where the bodies of all the dead were to find him taking HIS body out. I saw him use an fire jutsu to cremate the rest but take off with the other.

At first I thought he was going to bury him somewhere else, but there was something about the way he moved..." he looked at them "I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but later I came to realize he was moving like an ANBU, completely in control and sure of himself, not the bumbling fool we all saw him as."

He looked at Iruka "when you told us about his act, I thought I knew and understood it, now I am thinking differently again" he looked at Naruto "what did you do that night with his body?"

"Do?" Naruto looked baffled "what do you mean? I went nowhere. I slept all night."

"You don't remember leaving, taking HIS body, attacking me?"

Naruto continued to look confused, disbelieving and stuck between thinking it was a joke or prank on him and fear he did as Kakashi said. He opened his mouth to deny when Sakura interrupted him "Wait Naruto. Don't you remember waking the next morning screaming about being covered in mud and how you thought someone was pranking YOU?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought and Sakura went on "Kakashi sensei had his sleeve of his right arm all torn open and an a bandage from just below the shoulder to elbow. When I asked him about it, he insisted it was from the fight the day before, but I was positive it was new."

Iruka looked at Kakashi "THAT scar is from Naruto? Why didn't you tell me?" he looked half concerned, half mad.

"We barely knew each other at the time, 'Ruka. If I had of told anyone what had happened at the time, it would have meant bad news for Naruto. He was MY student, my responsibility. Besides, it was mostly my own fault."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked him.

"I should have recognized an animal protecting an injured mate and stayed back. Instead I not only approached him, but worse still tried to take it back.

It took this wound..." he pulled his sleeve up to reveal the long jagged scar "using CLAWS instead of an kunai before I figured I should leave them alone and backed off. He acted like an animal, defending his mate when he thought I was there to attack him, keeping himself between us constantly, using...natural weapons, growling and trying to make himself look bigger and more of a threat. I didn't realize at the time it was a mate protecting an injured other, I thought it was the Kyuubi wanted the body for something else."

"What?" they asked. By Kakashi's shudder they could guess and Sakura's hand went to her mouth in nausea. Kakashi's next words left no doubt to what exactly he meant "at the time I thought it looked like an predator protecting its kill from others who could take it from it. I didn't WANT to know what it planned on doing with it."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANY OF THIS TO THE THIRD!" Tsunade thundered.

"I did" Kakashi blinked at her in surprise "he said he'd make a record of it, not to tell anyone else and keep a close eye on him from then on, report any more...incidents after that."

"It wasn't recorded" Tsunade calmed "the first recorded incident was after the chunin exams, the fight with the one tailed" she looked at Gaara.

"After the death of The Third" they realized "he wasn't there to hide it after that, if that was what he was doing."

The cyclops nodded, fixing his sleeve up.

"Sensai" Naruto's eyes were filled with guilt "I..."

Kakashi raised his hand to halt any further words "it wasn't your fault, Naruto, you were running on instinct as well as left over adrenalin from the fight. I don't blame you, never did. If I did, I would have told you before now what happened."

"But..." he started to protest, only for the silver haired man to smile behind the mask "well what about this then. You forgave me for killing your other male mate-whether on purpose or not-and neglecting you in favor of Sasuke. So the LEAST I could is forgive you for this scratch."

Naruto thought about this for a few long seconds before he nodded solemnly "I understand sensei."

"So you don't remember where you took him that night, Naruto?" Temari asked softly, only to have the fellow blonde ninja shake his head. "I remember going to sleep that night and now that Sakura mentioned it, waking up covered in mud and sore as hell. I couldn't understand why I was so though, I mean Sasuke was pretty much unconscious as soon as he laid down, I vaguely remember hearing Sakura snore all night, I knew the old man and his family were in their rooms and I could hear Kakashi sensei talking to someone about the bridge and security so I knew it wasn't him. I couldn't figure out who'd want to prank me, let alone someone who could."

"What do you mean, COULD?"

"Well..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish "my senses have always been a little more enhanced than you guys. Any movement in or around me would instantly woke me. I kind of faked all those times when people tried to wake me of a morning or whatever."

Just as the group looked about to kill him, Naruto looked dead-serious "It's self preservation. When you have the fear of villagers sneaking into your home and attacking and or beating you in your sleep, you learn to sleep lightly, on alert constantly" he leaned back in the chair and relaxed visibly "at least here I don't have to worry about that. Only you guys can get in and only my wives and husbands and our kids will be able to get inside the actual house."

Stuck halfway between anger at him for the trouble that act used to cause and anger at the villagers for daring to attack a child while he slept like that, no one spoke.

The conversation went on for a few more hours until either the group was filled or sick of sitting there, in which the conversation continued into the kitchen while food was packed up and put away, dishes put in the washer and\or hand washed.

Once done tea was boiled and it moved to the lounge room, music put on low and each person spread out into their own spots and positions.

It wasn't long before both Tsunade and Haishi was called away on business and after that, when the group realized how late it was getting, one by one (sometimes in twos) started giving their reasons and left, leaving the three mates alone with each other.

Once they were sure the others were gone-through the fence-and the security was re-wrapped around the gates, Kyuubi turned back to his mates from watching the rice paper board to find himself set apon by four hands and two tongues, followed by two hot bodies.

Gasping in surprise and arousal, Kyuubi shuddered in lust when one of those four hands stroked him through the material of his pants-who's hand he didn't know or care.

Somehow they ended up in the bedroom on the bed naked, when and how they managed it, Kyuubi couldn't remember, but he wasn't complaining. He currently had one of Hinata's ample breasts in is mouth, working on it with vigor while Naruto did the same opposite him.

Hinata was attempting to writhe and move under them, but their combined weight held her down, both males butt in the air as under them Hinata gripped them both and stroked, leaving their hands free to wander her body and each others.

Kyuubi gave a gasped cry as another hand grasped him and stroked, a full-body shudder running through him at the duel sensation.

Immediately he found himself on the bed in Hinata's place, two bodies rubbing against him, hands stroking, grasping, pulling and flicking.

Now it was his turn to writhe, especially when a warm wetness surrounded his lust, pulling at him, sucking him deep, making him fling his legs wide open in reaction.

At the same time something touched him in a private place he tried to never think about, something wet and slippery that pushed insistently for entrance, each push getting firmer, just shy of entrance.

Unsure he lifted his head slightly to look.

Hinata was working on his cock, sucking him deep down her throat. But it was Naruto working between his legs, obviously preparing him.

He was about to protest this, he was a Demon Lord-THE last Demon Lord-he didn't take it, he gave it, but as he opened his mouth to speak Hinata did something particular with her teeth and tongue which made all thought fly from his head.

By the time he was able to even remotely comprehend again, Naruto had two slick fingers inside him and was stroking a place he never knew exsisted, a place that sent streaks of pleasure shooting up his spine every time he moved them. Even his tails were getting into it, one wrapped loosely around Naruto's own neglected part, another worming underneath to rub Hinata everywhere it could go while the remainder writhed on the bed on either side of him.

Suddenly the two above him exchanged looks and nods and things went up a notch, becoming more intense so that Kyuubi writhed on the bed under them, intense pleasure flooding him, barely able to think of anything let alone the fact he was on the verge of an orgasm.

That was until he heard Naruto's voice whisper in his ear, all movement slowing down until he was being held at the cuse of his peak. He wined in protest as the soft voice dripping sexuality murmured "tell us how to mate like demons."

"**Wha..."** Kyuubi could barely understand through his pleasure as a warm tongue circled his pointed ear.

"We are mates, we were destined to be together, us three. We will be the alphas in this family and clan and it will be our job to protect, care and if necessary, dominate our people, but to do that we have to be properly mated, like demons. Tell me MATE, how do we do that?" He emphised the 'mate' on the last sentence.

"**Noooo"** Kyuubi moaned in weak denial **"Can not...become mates...if one of..."** he sucked in breath sharply as Hinata nipped his tip, almost punishingly for the refusal **"...die...kill others. Ninja...die anyway." **

"But don't you see, MATE, as youki mates there is an extremely low chance of that, you always kept ME alive before, as youki mates, we would SHARE not only everything we are, but everything we can be and do. If we were proper mates, we would be able to protect each other, even when we are alone. Don't you want that, MATE?"

Kyuubi was only able to let out a pleading moan.

"Tell us" he whispered intently in his ear, only to be copied by Hinata. They repeated this a couple more times in tandem before, with a whine of submission, the youki managed **"together...orgasm...chakra...combine...focal point. Nggghhh hesitation."**

"So we have to combine our chakra together at the moment of orgasm, no hesitations or holding back, with one of us as the focal point of the entire thing?"

"**Nggghh"** the nine tailed youki nodded quickly.

"Do we have to be...linked, so the chakra can flow through each other more easily?"

Again the fox nodded quickly.

"Good."

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the two, buried deep inside Hinata while he felt Naruto moving in and behind him. Arms clutched him, running everywhere over his body, his own clawed hands doing the same, moving urgently with the others as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the end. As he did he could feel the power of his partners growing around him as they both let their control down, let it leak out around the three and, almost like it was calling to him, he started to let his loose his own, letting it seep out the stronger his pleasure became and the more intense the other two's own chakra became.

He realized he was speaking, broken sentences, the other two as well, and it only turned him on all the more, made him more excited and intensified his need, making his chakra leak out even further and stronger.

Behind him Naruto grunted and thrust particularly deep, causing him to move deeper inside Hinata, a wail of pleasure leaving him as not only did Naruto hit THAT SPOT again, but Hinata squeezed him tight from the front.

They seemed to be working together to make him loose his mind.

As that thought fluttered into his mind, Naruto leaned forward and his lips touched his pointed ear "let go".

**"Wahhh"** he moaned, shuddering almost violently when fingers stroked his balls.

"Let your chakra go, all of it."

**"But..." **he managed to moan in protest.

"Do it" Hinata murmured to him, taking his face in her palms she turned his head to look her deep in the eyes "don't you feel it? Don't you see, it won't be complete, it won't work properly unless you do. We were always destined to be together, there was a reason YOU were the one to attack the village, not one of the others. If it hadn't of happened, we would never have gotten together, it was fate." She stroked the foxes cheeks with her thumbs as she went on "we NEED to be whole, Kyuubi, only now can we all be whole. But to do that you need to let go, let it ALL go." She pulled him down on top of her fully to kiss him, slow and lovingly on the mouth, him crying out in desire as Naruto followed them down, the new position making everything more intense, deeper.

Naruto leaned over and on top of him, tongue licking his pointed ear, murmuring words of agreement and desire inside the shell, words of lust and love and unable to stop himself his chakra started to leak out of his control, surrounding the three of them like a warm blanket, coaxing and nudging their own to play with his own.

The closer to his peak the more leaked out of his control until the entire room seemed to blaze around them, yet somehow the walls, floor and roof contained them. It was blazing hot with fire, soothingly moist with water at the same time and an powerful tempest of wind swirled it around the room in a monsone of wind, keeping everything contained and controlled.

**"Naruto"** something inside him told him **"I am fire, Hinata's water, Naruto is air. Somehow he is doing this, containing and controlling us."** And he suddenly realized he was in the center with Hinata for a reason.

It seemed they were right, they were destined to be together, their very chakra was the opposite and complementary to each other. With this epiphany he finally let go fully, trusting his two mates to both control and compliment him, to survive this with him.

With an fox-like snarl his head and back went back, he moved deep and sharply forward, feeling the echo of Naruto at his back and Hinata at his front as he reached that one high peak of absolute bliss, the white nothingness.

As he did he felt two sets of lips and teeth at his neck, an smooth fragrant expanse of skin just under his lips when his head lowered. So following his instincts he copied his new mates, feeling a twinge in his neck in both sides and when he felt the trickle of blood touch his tongue, fire coursed through him as he felt the mouths either side his neck draw blood as well.

The minute the blood touched his tongue and he felt the others do the same.

In a blaze of power, life and memory they all exploded into the whiteness of pure feeling, pure love.

Their memories merged, their lives, their chakra and for just a minute, they became one.

Then it was over and everything became black.

********************************End Chapter*****************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WAVE BASHING!

********************New Chapter*******************************

Why he was here, he didn't know.

Ever since becoming aware, for he couldn't call it waking since he didn't even know if he'd been asleep, he had been having trouble with his mind and body. Everything was clouded, like he wasn't truly aware, yet he knew he was definitely awake. All he could truly feel was the spark of power inside him, slowly burning like a spark of life, but calling, calling for someone and something he didn't understand.

All he knew right now was he was conscious and wasn't supposed to be, everything else was clouded and unintelligible.

He barely understood when rough hands pulled him to his feet, marching him somewhere else, not even when he was beaten and then thrown onto an cold stone floor. Even the sound of and slamming heavy door did nothing.

He felt himself being gently guided to his feet, gentle voices asking questions and being laid down again on an rough thin cloth.

Wherever he was, he was surrounded by at least six other people, but he wasn't sure and couldn't concentrate long enough to be interested and look.

How long he was there, he didn't know, but he briefly remembered being fed by someone an thin fish soup, he thought it was at least three separate times, but that was it.

Then there was more rough handling, loud protests and an female voice yelling before she was silenced and he was moved out, the other voices behind him.

The noises didn't affect him, the yelling angry voices, the protests of fear and pleads of anguish, even the muffled thud followed by screams of terror and absolute agonised anguish followed by the female sobbing brokenly.

Nothing affected him, No, not until he felt HER.

He felt her, an connection he hadn't since he was a child, wandering in the woods surrounding his home to meet up with HER, riding her back like a horse and giggling as they flew, knowing if he ever fell, one of those big, soft, fluffy tails would catch him.

Knowing he could understand EVERY word she said even though she wasn't talking, knowing they belonged together from the moment he was born, knowing only HE could belong to her and her to him, that they were destined to be together forever.

He told her ALL his secrets, every thought and feeling, even showed her what his mother had forbid him from ever using and ever revealing to ANYONE, and he felt so free doing so. Only she could know.

Then his mother had found them together and drove them apart, he crying brokenly and begging her to let them stay together, but his mother wouldn't listen and refused him.

SHE had promised she would come back to him, that no one would be able to keep them apart all his life and when he was ready to truly be hers, she would return.

Then everything in his life had gone to hell.

For years he had held out hope she would return to him, but she never did. As he grew older that hope had dimmed and eventually faded until he had buried those happy childhood memories and hopes and dreams deep under his new purpose and the one person who would mean everything to him.

Then he had met HIM.

In his childhood and the many times he had just sat and talked to her, she had told him about his future. How she would be by his side always and fight with him and they would be a part of each other. How HE would be one of a great clan, an huge family and with brothers and sisters who would all love him equally as he loved them and how he would be with them and THEY would have companions just like her.

How one man would be the head of that clan and he and all his brothers and sisters would love him equally and he would love them all the same.

He would give them all children who will be new clan and even HE will be able to have his own children to love and because he loved this man and his brothers and sisters, he would love their children just like his own as well.

Their children would grow up together and be loved by the entire family, no matter who birthed them and there would be no jealousy or petty squabbles between any of them. They would protect each other, no matter what, and unlike his own family, would treasure each others differences, because that was what made them so special.

She said he would be one of the first to be in this family\clan because he already had her, that he would be the first to instinctively know this man and even one of the fellow mates by sight and feel alone.

He knew later after he was forcibly separated from her that it was just a dream, without HER by his side, his mates wouldn't know him. As he grew up he began to understand fully the parts of the story she glossed over. How they wouldn't be actually related, but husband's and wife's of someone with the CRA, someone wanting to restore his clan by having sex with multiple women and men.

SHE had just glossed it over to excite a child, no man could make another man pregnant unless it was some jutsu he had never heard of before, and if that was true then it would be the most carefully guarded secret a clan could have.

He had been told his mate-the clan head-would be different to everyone else, incredibly powerful and smart but acted weaker and less intelligent. He would really be sad and lonely, but disguised it.

Then he had met HIM on a mission with his master.

His body immediately came alive, crying out to him, begging him to take him and all those childhood stories she had told him came flooding back. He was everything she had told him he would be, even traveling with another of their mates-he could sense their connection too, but his heart wept, they were enemies, they couldn't be.

He had to satisfy himself with one little short amount of time together in disguise, getting to know the young man who would have given him everything and been everything to him.

Even in such a short time his heart was lifted and wept at the same time, seeing beneath the disguise and the raw child to the man he would become and everything he imagined him to be, everything she had told him he would be.

In just that short time he loved him already.

But they were enemies, it could never be, one of them had to die.

If SHE had of turned up during their battle, if SHE had of appeared and told him to stop, he might have actually done it and pledged himself immediately to his mate, but it didn't happen.

He was glad of the mask he had chosen to wear, it hid the tears that poured down his face as he forced himself to fight, to hurt his mate-his alpha. His body screamed at him to stop, to submit to him and beg forgiveness, to do everything he had to just to make him pull him into those arms and love and protect him.

When the other mate got between them, he felt it.

Power, demand, he submit to his alpha and he submit NOW. The power surrounded him, making him gasp as it pushed into him even from the safety of his place. He felt like it was filling him up, his limbs were getting heavy with the overpowering chakra, he was almost lured into an daze, almost falling from his safe place.

He couldn't do it, couldn't ignore or fight the demands of his body, there was only one thing left to do.

Now here he was again, feeling HER again, feeling that power coming closer and closer and his entire body was alive, buzzing with energy, want, desire,

Need, submission.

He wasn't even aware of the layer of ice building around his body, freezing the stone under his body as the chakra inside him grew, reacting to the call of the other, his body calling out desperately, longingly, to the other.

NKHNKHNKHNKHNKHNKHNKHNKHNKHN KHNKHNKHNKHNKHNKHNKHN

He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

How had the village that his mate loved dissolved into such evil? What had they done or had done to them to descend into such paranoia and bigotry?

He had arrived just in time to witness the slaughter of an older man, tied and helpless. At his murder the entire village erupted into cheers and jeers at the other helpless prisoners, among them an vaguely familar woman sobbing brokenly at the death of the older man and the beaten dirty form of their mate, who barely seemed to be moving, but Kirara's growled said he was alive.

Looking down he scanned the crowd for three figures in particular, glad they weren't among there humans in the crowd, cheering and jeering, but as he finished thinking this, an familar boy-barely an teenager-was standing there with another group of older teens.

He felt his heart simultaneously break and harden.

Kirara growled, alerting him of something.

Laying on the ground, their new mate was stirring, a slow layer of ice building around him and freezing the street under him.

The villagers were noticing it too, the shouts dying slowly to silence.

"What is he doing?" he wondered.

"He feels us" Kirara growled "you AND I. He is clouded and unable to think straight, but his body knows us. Through us he senses his danger and his body is acting instinctively to protect him."

Nodding in acknowledgement he watched at the 'executioner' again raised the weapon he had used on the older man, ready to swing down and kill their mate as he had the other, the same weapon once left at an grave site, the only marker of an fictitious grave-the body long since cremated.

With an snarl, the three tailed cat streaked down towards them. She landed between the captives and the human, crouched and snarling, showing all teeth threateningly.

After an minor adjustment of his clothes he followed, standing in the defensive posture, sword drawn, between the group and three tailed.

His long red\yellow\orange hair was tied and plaited behind him in an long tail, beads of metal and bone weaved into them which he could use like a whip if needed.

Gone was the old fashioned kimono and obi. Instead the white pants were replaced with dark red, the kimono replaced by an white undershirt and long sleeved coat similar to the hokage jacket the fourth wore before his 'death'. The difference was his was the same red as his pants and instead of being edged in flame, the cuffs and edges bore the same honeycomb pattern as the kimono in same colors.

On the back of the coat running vertically down directly over his spine was kanji for 'Clan Uzumaki' while on the front right side of the coat where the breast pocket would be was the same only for 'Kohona'.

The placing for these had an distinct meaning. By having his alliance to 'clan Uzumaki' on his back directly over his spine and in larger writing he was telling all who saw he belonged to that clan, that he was their property and theirs alone, while putting the name of the village he belonged to on his right front side-over his heart-he was proclaiming his connection to the village. Essentially his 'heart' belonged to the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

On both sleeves, hidden among the honeycomb pattern was the symbols for Sand and Spring, the other places Naruto loved as his own homes.

Seeing the clan and village names the crowd immediately stopped shouting and yelling, whispers of concern and confusion starting among them.

"That's right, you SHOULD be worried" he stood straight but still gripping the sword, just in case "I am one of an newly established clan in Kohona who has A LOT of influence in the village and what I have seen in the last five minutes makes even me sick!"

"You're an ninja!" someone yelled "you don't know what it's like to be helpless!"

"So you victimize OTHER people!? People who not only have nothing to do with what happened to you in the past but are no threat to you!?" He motioned behind him "these people are harmless travellers and traders, do you WANT to go back to the way you were before Kohona helped you?! How safe would you be without the trade and protection of Sand and Leaf?"

"Don't threaten US!" someone shrieked "You have no right to do so!" the crowd surged forward to attack him.

Only to encounter an pure wall of chakra energy, a wall so filled with oppressive demon energy those unlucky to actually touch it shrieked in terror and pain and collapsed to the ground, shaking and curled into a ball of terror.

He lifted an top lip away from his teeth, revealing fanged canines and took a leaf from his adopted fathers book. "Stupid humans! The only reason I haven't bloodied my claws with you by now is because HE would mourn you, DESPITE what you've done!" then his mothers "do you really think you are the only ones to know what it's like to be scared, to be afraid for you or your family! Tell me, what happened in Hidden Leaf eighteen years ago?!"

There was murmurs among the crowd of people as those who remembered reminded those who didn't.

"Do you see Hidden Leaf killing innocent people because they imagine them a threat?! Do you see Hidden Leaf attacking Suna for their actions during The Chunin Exams?!"

"But Hidden Leaf is an ninja village!" someone protested "we aren't!" followed by echoes of agreement.

"But is every one there an ninja? There are civilians. Besides, how can an mere ninja kill or even damage an creature of pure chakra? How can an mortal fight and win against a demon?"

"But they DID win" someone protested.

"Only because one of them willingly gave his body and soul to the shingami in return for his villages safety. Right now and for centuries, aeons maybe, he's suffering unspeakable tortures inside the god of deaths stomach. I don't see a single one of you willing to do the same thing! Instead you group here like a bunch of cowards, hiding your shame from HIM every time he comes here-which implies you KNOW what you are doing is wrong!"

"You don't understand!" someone yelled "you've never...!"

"What!?" he glared at them, Killer Intent increasing enough to make the entire crowd gasp "I don't know what it's like to watch my family murdered in front of me for something stupid, like their skin? To be an mere child and spend days, weeks, months running, hiding, scavenging for food in the wild because those murderers find it 'entertaining'" (air quotes) "to hunt a child down like an animal." He didn't mention he WAS an animal and went on.

"To have someone save you and avenge your family for you, take you in and for years give you protection, a family, comfort and a shoulder to cry on, all while that Being is being treated by those outside your 'family' as a freak and outcast, an thing to be killed-even by his own genetic family.

To grow up with a new mother figure and father who love you even IF they aren't relations-genetic or not-with others who treat you as an nephew or little brother, only to watch THEM die as well! Have ANY of you done THIS as well?!"

Silence.

"No! Instead of banding together as a village and helping each other and welcoming strangers into your village, you have chosen paranoia and evil!"

I have and yet I am the one here, between the innocence and you blood-thirsty lot! HE would be so ashamed of you he'd turn his back on you all and this entire village! If I can get past all I have been through and trust, you easily had the chance!"

Still silence from the crowd so he looked around "where's the old man, the bridge-builder?" he looked at the barely teenaged boy "where is your grandfather? And your mother?"

The boy looked at his friends for help and when they ignored him, he lowered his head and muttered something.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the boy, fury increasing. The boy thought he couldn't hear him, that the distance between them and the crowd surrounding him would hide his shameful words, his guilty act.

But he didn't know about an Youki's superior hearing "Repeat that."

The boy looked panicked.

"I don't care how it makes you sound, you'll sound exactly how you are, guilty of betraying the ones who loved you most and you SHOULD treasure more growing up. I SAID REPEAT IT!" his Youki energy this time reached out into the crowd to surround the boy.

Eyes wide in terror he stuttered "he tried to stop us from defending ourselves...!"

Kyuubi didn't think he could any more pissed and still maintain his human form, but they proved him wrong "SO YOU KILLED HIM FOR TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALL FROM BECOMING **THIS**!" he roared at the crowd "HE WAS YOUR FAMILY! YOUR GRANDFATHER FOR KAMI SAKE! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW FOR THE EVIL YOU HAVE BECOME!"

"Kyuubi" came a soft voice from above and the entire square looked up.

Floating above them using the Youki energy he gained from their merge as well as the knowledge of how to use it, dressed similar to him but baring an fammilar sword was Naruto.

In his eyes was so much pain, hurt and disappointment that the crowd didn't and couldn't speak. Except Inari "Naruto-niisan, I..."

"No" Naruto cut him off softly ""I am no longer your brother or the emissary here from Hidden Leaf. Hidden Leaf, Suna and Spring has cut all ties to this village and it's citizens. What's more chakra markers are currently being placed safe distances around this village, warning anyone who comes here they are in extreme danger."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" someone in the crowd shrieked. Naruto turned the full force of those disappointed eyes on the crowd "yes, we can, it was part of your agreement with Hidden Leaf that any trader, ninja or emissary to enter this village was to be welcomed and that if you felt threatened in any way by anyone you were to contact us and one of the three Hidden villages would send you protection. I came to visit regularly, I was here directly to help, yet no one approached me about it, worse, you HID all this from me.

Not only have you broken your side of the agreement you have murdered innocent people" they all saw the disappointment and pain in his eyes at this "to me this is unforgivable, SO unforgivable that MY association with this village is personally over as well, I will never come back here, no matter how much you beg us" his eyes inspected each of the prisoners.

His eyes suddenly widened as he lay eyes on the dead prisoner and the woman sobbing. "Yukie?! Fujikaze Yukie!?"

**********************Chapter Break*************************************


	8. Chapter 8

The woman's head snapped up at her name.

At the sight of the familiar blonde figure she cried in joy, grief and teary relief his name, throwing herself at him. When the executioner went to move to stop her Naruto backhanded him casually into the crowd, catching her up, using an kunai to cut her bonds so she could throw her arms fully around him and sob out what had happened, how she and the crew had come to the village at his recommendation to film some scenes for their new movie and her and her guards were attacked just outside the gates.

How by sheer number the attackers had killed everyone but her, her fellow stars and one other. Asabasan Sandayuu, her guardian.

But he had died, she motioned at the dead older man as she sobbed harder, giving himself up first to protect her.

Naruto frowned at the body, a mix of pain, regret, anger and sadness in his eyes as he looked up at his mate "Nata is on her way here. Can you restore the body before she arrives?"

"You're thinking of using the Sword Of The Heavens, are you not?" The fox demon asked to which Naruto nodded.

Leaving Kirara and the shield in place the demon lord slashed the bonds with his claws and lay the figure out properly on his back, placing the head in the right place over the neck.

"I'm not much of an healer, but fortunately my past gives me extensive knowledge of human anatomy" and with that he concentrated his chakra into knitting flesh, bone, tissue, veins and various other body parts together to restore the body.

Finally he sat back on his heels, satisfied "the only problem will be blood-loss. Almost all has left the body by now."

"Yo...you can bring him back?" the woman stuttered to the blonde.

"We don't know" he answered and then explained "The Sword Of The Heavens is a sentient blade, it chooses who it thinks is worthy. It could be his time to go. Then there is also a time limit..."

"But it COULD work, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes" he said simply.

She looked to the strange flame-haired man who had saved them and claimed to be part of Naruto's clan in determination "then I'll donate. Use my blood."

"And mine."

"And mine."

This came from the other prisoners, all volunteering to help the man who in a round-about way saved their lives as well at the cost of his own.

"We can't do it right here now, we need the safety of Kohona. We can bring him back and I'll put him in a deep case of status. After we return The Hag can check my work and begin the blood transfusions."

Naruto managed to choke back a laugh "The Hag!? She'd kill you if she heard you call her that!"

Kyuubi sniffed and drew himself up proudly "There is nothing she can do to me for it. Besides, you call her worse."

"'Cause I earned that. Besides, the Uzumaki and Senju clans are related, so she kinda is my Aunt or grandmother."

Before the flame haired man\demon could answer this there came a sound from above and a feeling of peace settled over the group. No more anger, pain, guilt, fear or concern.

Everyone looked up.

Floating above them, just as Naruto had barely minutes ago, was the most beautiful any in the village and prisoners had ever seen.

She was obviously tall with a form of body that would make the most sexy Beauty Queen seem a toad.

Her hair was blue\black with streaks, some blonde and some that were three-coloured, starting red, fading to orange and ending yellow. The streaks in her hair so few that it looked more like you would get the occasional grey hair as you got older-then she had become streaked by the sun or gone to a beauty parlour.

Her skin wasn't as pale as it seemed, only that her dark hair made it stand out. Instead it was just a lighter tan than the two males.

The once pale pale lilac eyes were a pale pale green in the iris, but the beautiful lilac was now coloring the pupil.

She wore the classic ninja sandles with black pants that hugged her figure and reached the tops of her shoes. On top she wore a light purple blouse that showed off the...generous assesets while over that she wore a coat almost identical to the Youki's.

On the back was the intricate stitching of a feirce nine-tailed fox, the right front the Uzumaki swirl and the left the symbol of the clan Hyuuga.

The coat was an mid-violet color with identical honey-comb patterns along the bottom.

Sheathed to her hip was The Sword Of The Heavens, a ninja pack on the opposite hip and with a quiver and arrows on her back with the arrows pointed on the right hand side-bow over her left shoulder.

She floated on a cloud of Youki energy, just as Naruto and Kyuubi before her had, but to everyone there she felt like an angel come to save their souls.

She looked at the two male mates crouched with the tear-stained woman, the group of prisoners, their ice-covered mate-to-be with his protective companion and the dead body and sadness swept around them.

The crowd shifted, guilt going through them all for the first time at their actions making the beautiful angel in violet so sad.

How could they have done something so heinous it would upset someone so obviously pure?

As the crowd shuffled and an almost audible sob ran through them, Naruto and Kyuubi exchanged looks.

"My mother's soul has awakened inside her more than before" Kyuubi's voice trembled slightly "she's the perfect combination of Hinata, Midoriko and HER. I wouldn't be surprised if she's awoken with the power of the Jewel Of Four Souls within her as well."

Slowly and lightly Hinata landed, approaching the great demon cat first, running a hand through bristled fur.

The cat relaxed a little, huge head rubbing against her and purring deeply like a kitten before she went to the prisoners sides, freeing them with one twist of her wrist and the kunai she held.

The prisoners all didn't look away from her, enamoured, even those most seasoned actors and ladies-men could only rub their wrists and watch her in awe.

Next the young woman headed for their new mate. Gently she reached out and touched the layer of ice over his heart.

As if sensing her and safety the ice around him began to melt away, leaving him dry and clean underneath.

With one hand cupping his pale but beautiful face, she leaned down to press their lips together in a deep loving but gentle kiss.

When she drew back his eyes fluttered open to see her, lips parting and surprise on his face as if he recognized her.

Putting one finger to his lips she hushed him, speaking for the first time in a gentle soft voice "come, you don't belong THERE anymore."

Gently she pulled him to his feet and guided him over to the battle-cat.

Seeing her the young man choked her name and fell to her, burying his head into her cheek with arms around her neck, sobbing softly into her fur while the great cat nuzzled his head with hers in comfort.

Once the majority of the storm was over, Hinata helped the young man up onto the cats back where he wrapped arms around her neck and pressed his body close.

Without a word Hinata lead the rest of the prisoners to the cat.

Where they thought normally the great cat would be unable to take that many people on her back, she rose without hesitation into the air and left them.

Once done the beautiful woman moved to their sides.

Without a word Kyuubi and Naruto rose and moved away from the body, the blonde guiding the princess with him silently, allowing the young woman-their mate-to draw the sword.

Power throbbed from the blade in waves for all to feel, so when she raised the blade and cut the air in front of them they felt it slice something invisible.

Immediately the elder man on the ground suddenly opened his eyes and breathed in violently, sitting up and feeling for his head and neck.

"Oh gods, thank you!" the actress\princess threw herself into his arms, sobbing again.

However both Naruto and Kyuubi pulled them apart, the demon touching the man's neck and catching him when he went limp and Naruto pulling the woman into his own arms with a soothing "not now, Yukie-chan, we need to put him to status until he can get healed properly and get the blood replaced."

She looked up at him, eyes imploring "but he IS alive, right?"

He smiled at her "yes he is. It worked."

"Thank the gods and all that's holy" she looked to Hinata "thank you, my lady."

The former Hyuuga just smiled and nodded briefly.

Kirara returned, but not alone. On her back was an middle-aged woman, plain but still beautiful.

"Tsumane" Naruto helped her down.

One look at the crowd-especially her own son-and there was tears in her eyes "I'm sorry, Naruto, I wanted to tell you..."

He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at only him and in the eyes "I understand, 'Sume. I'm sorry I was too blind to see something was wrong here and help you early enough. Maybe I could have saved your old man. But I'm here now and I'm saving you. You're coming with us to Hidden Leaf, under the protection of the Hokage and clan Uzumaki."

"I can't!" she protested "this is still my home and no matter what he's done Inari is still my son!"

"Tell me, 'Sume, do you still care for this village like you USED to? Does it FEEL like home, or just that it used to and SHOULD?"

"I..." her eyes lowering to not meet his eyes was all the answer he needed.

"As for Inari and the other villagers, they made their own choice and in so doing took that step from protecting themselves to persecuting others, they will have to live with the consequences of their actions. You had no part of this and shouldn't suffer as they did. I want you safe before they decide that YOU are a threat as well, as they did the old man" he lead her back to Kirara's side where Kyuubi was helping Yukie one, with her Guardian in front of her.

"Go" he said gently to her "if anything happens here to Inari, I will stop it, but he-like his friends-made that choice and must live with it. He's not your little boy anymore."

She reluctantly nodded, eyes full of tears as she looked at her son but allowed herself to be guided on the demon cat's back.

Naruto turned to their mate "go with them, 'Nata. She needs you."

"We will finish here, then join you all" Kyuubi added.

She nodded, joining the two other women and unconscious man on the cat and the two young men watched it fly away.

Once they were out of sight Naruto turned to the group "you will bring us ALL the belongings of those you have killed or tried to here so the may be returned to the family of the victims."

One or two went to protest-one even saying something about it being HIS property now, but one glare had a group of men left, bringing back cases of items, which Naruto sealed away in a few storage scrolls.

As he stood once more, Naruto left them with a warning "you better pray that none of these victims come from any influential or important families. Otherwise you have not only doomed yourselves but each other."

"We wouldn't..."

Naruto laughed sarcastically "you already have! That woman, Yukie Fujikaze, not only is she a famous actress, she just so happens to be the ruler of The Land Of Spring! You killed her Guardian and even if you prevented any of these people telling what happened, by your own movements you have doomed yourself! Her warriors and any ALLIED villages would have not only come here looking for what had happened, but once they did, how long did you think you'd last against not only their retribution but the justice of the allied ninjas?"

Alarm spread out among the crowd as they realized the faults of their actions, in fact, some were downright panicking.

As Naruto and Kyuubi rose into the air one citizen cried out "wait! You can't just..."

"I can, and will. Your only chance of surviving now is give yourself up to Kohona or another authority and hope they are more lenient than you deserve. Either way, Wave is done with now" and the two were gone.

They landed a distance away where an make-shift hospital was set up, Kirara and Hinata waiting for them. Tsunade and Shizune had Haku and the older man set up on cots, the older man with a large blood drip in one arm and his 'ward' seated by his bedside, their unconscious\asleep mate on another with something clear in his.

The former prisoners and Tsanume-plus a number of Naruto's friends sat around, bandages on inner elbows signifying a donation of blood.

Hinata came to their side "Lady Tsunade says he's fully healed and once the blood is fully replaced you can wake him up so they can see if he's able to function. As for Haku-kun, he's exhausted, his body is low in energy, nutrition and chakra, but he'll be fine soon. She recommended we take him back to the clan home, put him in bed and surround him with our body heat. She said it will help him."

The two males nodded.

Before any more talk could continue, the ex-prisoners had seen them and were surrounding them, all talking at once, some thanking them for their help, others asking them what happened.

"Here" Naruto lay the scrolls on the ground and opened them, revealing at least eight large trunks "look through, see if any hold you personal belongings and take it out. The rest we will return to the other victims families."

Eagerly the group began going through, leaving Naruto and his two mates to approach the blonde Hokage and her assistant by the old man's side.

She glanced up at their approach and frowned "how bad was it really?"

"BAD" Naruto said "I wouldn't be surprised if most their property isn't there." The blonde frowned "that bad?"

He nodded "they were using fear for the village safety as an excuse to kill and sell people's valuables, baa-chan! All those people they killed, just for a few items!"

As Naruto got worked up, both Hinata and Kyuubi moved forward to hug him, one on either side, trying to comfort and calm him.

"Then we'll investigate all those items sold out of Wave and get them back" the Hokage said firmly to him "any families or clan left will get their loved one's items back."

"Thank you, baa-chan" he whispered from the arms of his mates.

"I would have just given them whatever they wanted" Yukie said sullenly from her guardians bedside "if they had just left us alone. They didn't have to kill HIM."

"He'll be okay now, Yukie-hime" Naruto soothed "baa-chan will help him."

"Yes, now, thanks to you, Naru" she looked up at him, a world of awe and gratitude in her eyes "you are always there when I need you the most, just like you promised."

"Of course" the blonde grinned foxily at her "I promised, I always keep my promises to my precious people, it's my nindo!" he suddenly looked depressed "...except..."

Everyone knew he was thinking about the Uchiha and went quiet.

Tsunade changed the subject "you two know each other?"

Naruto stopped looking so grim "yeah! We met on a mission with Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow at him "met on a mission?"

Yukie laughed a little "to be fair, I WAS the mission." Naruto grinned widely at that.

The two younger people then proceeded to tell her everything that happened. When Kyuubi started adding things from HIS point of view, Yukie stopped and looked at him in confusion "how would YOU know that? You weren't there."

"Are you so sure about that?" they asked her and she nodded "I never saw him. I definitely would have remembered someone like him."

"What makes you think he wasn't actually there, you just never saw him? We are ninja, if we don't want to be seen, we aren't."

She had no answer to this.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "he's actually with me, has been since I was a child-I just never knew it until recently" that half-truth was followed by another "he was with us the entire way, has been since we left."

"You make me sound like a stalker" Kyuubi moaned.

"You're not!" Naruto protested, looking at the woman "it's too complicated to explain but he and my lives were kind of...interwoven. That red chakra you saw? His. It was his way of physically protecting me when he couldn't."

"I think I understand" she nodded "he said he's part of your clan now, when did you find a clan?"

Naruto explained about his father and mother and why it was hidden from even him.

"Wow" she breathed, breathing in awe "things are better for you now, huh?"

Naruto nodded, pulling Hinata and Kyuubi closer to him "I even found my beta mates!"

Her eyebrows popped up "mateS? Beta's?" When Kyuubi growled and Hinata jabbed him, Naruto laughed loudly. "Alright" he managed "alpha mates then!"

The two next to him subsided so Tsunade could explain "Since Naruto is the last of his parents clans he's entitled to the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. This entitles him to take multiple wife or husbands to restore his clan. As an animal-like being, they use such terms for their clan-or pack, life Alpha's, which are thee heads or dominants. Beta's are second in command. Gamma are third an omega's are last, the lowers."

"No lowers" Naruto growled at her angrily "no one in MY clan will be lower than the other. I only used beta as a joke and Alpha's because the three of us are the first and so it's our job to protect and guide the others!"

"Aaaannnyyywwwaaayy" Tsunade rolled her eyes at the boy "Hinata and Kyuubi are just the first."

"Kurama" Kyuubi mumbled.

They all looked at him "what was that?"

Shyly looking down at the ground and drawing in a deep steadying breath he spoke a little louder "Kurama, it's my birth name." He looked up at them shyly "I want my clan and his friends..." another deep steadying breath "OUR friends, to call me by my birth name."

The smile both Naruto and Hinata gave him for this admission made it all worth wild. "Kurama" Naruto's smile was like the sun as he gently touched his whiskered face and slowly pulled it towards him, lips touching his in a loving but simple kiss, pulling back far enough to look him deep in the eyes "Kurama Uzumaki\Namikaze, I like it."

When he had drawn back long enough Hinata was suddenly there, copying her blonde mate and murmuring the appreciation of his name as well.

When they finally separated Naruto cleared his throat and with an embarrassed grin told the princess of Spring all that had happened since he saw her, ALL of it, his mates clutching him close as he told her about Sasuke and his defection.

At the end the woman shook her head in shock and horror, not knowing what to say.

Tsunade again provided a subject change "why did you bring that woman with you?" motioning at Tsuname in the crowd, talking to Choji.

About food if the ninja's expression was anything to go by.

"When the village fully realizes there is no more business with them, it will descend into chaos" Kyuubi\Kurama said "there will be riots, mayhem and violence as each of them blames the other and scrambles for the last of the food. Those who are smart will give themselves up to authorities in an effort to at least be safe and have access to food.

Tsuname however is innocent.

They threatened her behavior whenever Naruto visited, they murdered her father when he tried to save his village by interfering, they locked her up so she couldn't warn people coming in..."

Tsunade halted any more words by raising her hand "alright! I understand! She's welcome to stay in Kohona if she wants."

"But where? Not some cheap-assed motel."

"Not YOUR clan grounds, at least not yet." Tsunade said and when Naruto looked thunderous and demanded "WHY THE HELL NOT!?" she explained "you are just starting your clan, Naruto. You need time alone with your mates to bond and get to know each other as well as find the others out there, you can't be worrying about some other woman in your home, no matter how much you care about her and want to help her. Bonding to your mates is more important right now."

"What a drag" Naruto grinned at the voice as it approached them "Hokage I volunteer the Nara Clan grounds."

Tsunade cocked her head at him "for what exactly?"

"Father and I are busy with missions and various other assignments and mother complains how lonely she is for...feminine company during those times."

Tsunade smiled "so you think she will be good company for you're mother while you cloud watch?"

The Lazy Nara rolled his eyes "whatever. Mother will make sure she's taken care of."

"Thanks Shika" Naruto grinned at his friend who muttered "whatever" again and left.

Suddenly Shizune spoke, "he's ready, Tsunade-sama and the blonde woman sat back, nodding at the older man and agreement with her pupil in satisfaction "you can wake him now, Kyu...Kurama."

The youki nodded and moved forwards out of his mates arms to touch the figure.

There was an bright light that lasted a few seconds and when it faded the red head backed up a bit, letting Tsunade back in and the young woman by his side to lean over him.

"Blood circulation holding steady" the healer said "pulse settling normal, breathing and heart beat steady. That one hell of a sword you guys have. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it."

"The Sword Of The Earth was created to kill 1000 demons with one blow" Kyuubi\Kumara grinned "while its twin was made to HEAL 1000 humans with one same blow."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "HEAL 1000 HUMANS!"

"Yeap!" the youki grinned and turned to look back at the older man.

At first nothing happened for about a full minute, then the closed eyelids moved, creasing as if in pain. There was a low moan and he twitched a bit.

Slowly the eyes opened.

The minute they were Yukie cried out in joy and relief, throwing herself onto his chest to sob loudly.

"Yukie-hime" he moaned, arms coming up to surround her "wha...I..."

"You were dead!" she sobbed "I lost you, Aba!"

"Dead?" he moaned weakly "how?"

"We'll explain it all later" Tsunade spoke out "for now, how do you feel? Weakness? Pain?"

He looked up at her but before he could speak his eyes locked on the OTHER blonde. Surprise and relief in his eyes he croaked "Naruto. You saved Yukie, again."

Naruto grinned "hey old man, yeah that was US" he hugged his two mates "meet Hinata and Kumara Uzumaki, my...wife and husband."

The man blinked and didn't seemed surprised.

Tsunade turned to the three "go home, Naruto, take your new mate home and put him to bed. The sedative I gave him will be wearing off soon, let him wake up safe and surrounded by love."

"But..." Naruto started to question "what about..."

"We can handle this on our own, gaki, go, go home."

Reluctantly he nodded, the three waiting until Shizune removed the drip before Hinata climbed onto Kirara's back to hold their unconscious mate steady before they took off.

Gathering their demonic chakra around them and with one last look, the two males followed their mates.

**************************End Chapter*************************************

From now on Kyuubi will be refured to as Kumara, Hinata will be more OC. Next chapter-Haku and his new mates!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains suggested foursome and m-preg. If you don't like it, don't read it and then complain to me!

This chapter, Haku awakes and is welcomed into his new family, then some Skulk bonding.

***************************New Chapter*****************************************

Warm, he was so warm.

So warm he didn't want to move. The heat of it surrounded him in a way he had never felt before in his entire life, comforting, gentle, caring. "_So, so warm_" he thought drowsily "_this must be what it feels like to be truly loved, to be part of a family._"

"You ARE" a voice whispered in his ear "this is your home, your family, with your mates and those you belong with and too."

He had to think about that for a long minute. _Mates? Home? He had no family, they were gone, only Master Zabuza...no, wait, his master was dead-so had he been-so where was he and what was he doing laying in a warm bed with his mates?_ What had happened to him? He remembered waking, being tied, someone feeding him, shouts, crying, shock, then HER, she had returned to him! "Kirara."

The warmth to his front purred in answer, nuzzling his chest.

In answer to her question he clutched her closer, the warmth at his back and in front of HER and even the additional pair of hands behind the other behind, all soothing him, the warmth and calm voices of his mates comforting him.

Among them he picked out HIS voice, the one he had met what felt like so long ago and be forced to fight, the one his body had screamed at him to submit to. HE was there at his front soothing him and assuring him he was forgiven and loved.

His had disobeyed his mate, even hurt THEM, how could he forgive him?

"We are ninja's first and foremost, you were the enemy, you did what you had to then."

_"And now?" _he thought _"what am I to you now?"_

"Our mate, first and foremost" came the answer "our beta mate and one of the many family members we will find, but no means less important to us." The voice changed in tone slightly to more loneliness "I've never had a family before, just Kurama who I didn't even know about until I was thirteen and Iruka-sensei who was like a big brother to me."

Sensing the forlorn and lonely tone, so like he once felt, he pulled the arms closer around him so he could hug the figure to his chest and front, knowing between them Kirara was also doing so, meowing softly and licking his face comfortingly. Behind him a set of masculine and feminine hands stroked the figures hair and arms, murmuring comforting words and love for them both.

He had never felt like this before, part of something else, something and one bigger than him, to belong to another so strongly...

Kirara meowed and shifted in his arms, signaling she wanted to be released. Reluctantly he did so, opening his eyes for the first time when he felt her step out and move away.

Calling her name in panic, thinking that she was leaving him, he sat up and looked after her imploringly.

She stopped and looked back, meowing once, before jumping off the bed and disappearing out the door-which was slightly ajar.

"It's alright" the figure in front said to him in an murmur as he guided him to lay down again "she's been watching over you since we found you. Now that you're safe and warm she's gone for something to eat and drink and to bond with her brother and sister."

"Brother and sister?" He parrotted "but I thought that..."

The figure in front of him smiled "that she is the last of HER kind" (he nodded) "while technically that's true, she is your companion, and as an companion she is the 'big sister' to ours, meaning she has an little brother and sister to train and guide."

"Oh" he said, looking out the door where she had gone forlornly. He couldn't protest or he would sound greedy or selfish, she had young ones to train, he couldn't expect her to want to stay with him every second of the day and night. It wasn't like she had ceased to exist when they separated, she had probably had another life to live after they were forced apart by his mother.

His feelings must have shown on his face because the figure in front of him said gently "hey" guiding his head around so they were eye to eye.

Then, before he could speak, the figure leaned forward and a pair of gentle but firm lips were on his, guiding him to press and kiss back, tongues dueling.

He moaned softly, unable to believe the desire that went through him, the pleasure at such a simple thing as a kiss. He found himself gripping the others shoulders desperately in claw-like fingers, suddenly so painfully aroused he didn't realize he was writhing on the bed until a set of hands from behind gently stilled his hips.

The kiss ended and the figure in front of him drew back and smiled gently "Haku are you a virgin?"

"I..." he panicked, would he look at him as lesser if he was?

"It's alright if you are, I won't think any less of you if you were. Both I and Hinata were also when we first mated just two days ago."

"I..." he looked at his lap "I told master Zabuza about what Kirara told me, about being one of an clan and finding my mates. He told me if I ever found them he would let me go to them, that he would help me look and protect my virtue so I could give it to them. He protected me, kept anyone else from touching me by telling them I was his, he would threaten to kill anyone who even looked at me THAT way, but he never touched me like that. Even Gato was smart enough to never cross him."

"And so he should have" the male voice behind him spoke softly "as your guardian..."

"It explains his words and behavior after you died" the one in front of him spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He said he was sorry he used you as his weapon instead of finding you a family. He felt guilt you died protecting him instead of him helping you find your proper family."

He looked at him critically "you didn't tell him about us, did you? You never told him you had felt our connection the minute we met, did you?"

"No" he said, ashamed as he looked at his hands fiddling in his lap "I knew he'd want me to go to you and be with you, even if you WERE enemy. Zubuza-san had done so much for me, was more to me then just my master..." tears started in his eyes "...I couldn't, I just couldn't..."

"Hey" his chin was gently seized and raised so he was looking in the others compassionate blue "I would NEVER have made you fight your master, even on my side. I would have asked you to wait with the bridge builders family in his home while WE fought. That way you wouldn't be forced to watch and fear for either side, whoever won would have won."

"I couldn't have waited, it would have tore me up inside and I probably would have eventually come out into the open and fight anyway."

"Then it turned out how it would have anyway" he said "no grief, no guilt, okay?"

"I'll try" he murmured.

The blonde leaned forward and gently kissed him again. THIS time he heard the rustling of clothes behind him, followed by hands freeing him from his own, the kiss ending so the male could shrug from his own.

His head was gently turned and he saw flame hair before another set of lips echoed the first.

When that kiss ended another softer more feminine pair was replacing that pair, two sets of male hands running up and down his body, plucking and stroking and rubbing, making him tremble as the pleasure started to burn higher and hotter than before.

He had never felt like this before, so much, so intensely, it made his body feel things he had never knew it capable of before.

Somehow he ended up on his hands and knees, crying out in want and abandon as something filled him from behind, pushing him forward into the warmth under him, trapping his arousal inside while the warmth over his back made him feel surrounded by love.

In one ear two male voices behind him whispered of love and acceptance, their own pleasure panting with their movements while below the female spoke of love and family and a place to finally belong.

It was overloading his mind, all three voices telling him to let go, let go his chakra, let go his previous life, let go his pleasure and let go his entire being.

His power started to leak out of his control, feeling the chakra of three others also build with him and he gasped when he identified each element as compatible to his, fire, water, air to his ice, all four elements joining and combining to swirl around the room in an storm of power and energy and dimly he was struck with the thought of how appropriate, his alphas name meant Maelstrom...

It wasn't until he thought he heard a familiar meow that his pleasure crested, causing him to not only fully release his hold over his chakra but to tense as he felt it all fire out of him at one same moment.

Dimly he heard three other moans echoing his as something filled him, not only his body but his chakra coils felt filled to overflowing, that maelstrom filling his veins, chakra coils so much that his back arched as the pleasure boarded on pain. His body shook, moving forward and back so hard he felt the filling ease then become more intense and the male voice behind him gasp loudly.

A hand dropped down, touching him in a spot over just between the stomach and area directly under it and he sobbed softly when he felt some of the power directed there, a warmth filling that spot, ballooning out and things shifting and growing.

He knew what this was somehow and he wanted it, kami how much he did, and he managed to raise one shaking arm to cover the hand with his own, pressing it hard and keeping it trapped there, least it pull away before completed.

Hands and arms surrounded him from below and above, gently rolling him onto his side, causing him to cry out in protest, stuck between trying to keep that hand exactly where it was and doing what it was doing and trying to keep the warmth around him exactly where it was, if they left him, he'd...

Voices soothed him, telling him how they were just getting him more comfortable so they could work easier, but he only subsided when everyone else lay still.

What followed was nothing but a long blur with the occasional flash of memory. Flashes of pleasure and fullness and peaks and kissing and stroking and plucking.

It went on and on until he couldn't take anymore and with one last whimper of pleasure he blacked out.

What seemed like hours later he slowly awoke. The first thing he did was felt his body, inside and out. He felt clean and fresh, his body throbbing in contentment and warmth. There was a slight regular tugging at his scalp and a firm warmth under the side of his head.

He heard a strange noise, low murmurs of conversation and an occasional moan of pleasure-not THAT sort of pleasure, but the same sort he wanted to let loose at the tugging and contentment. Whoever else was there, they were feeling what he was.

Slowly his eyes opened.

Across from him was a female a year or two younger than he was and a male the same age. The male wore red sleep-pants and had a wealth of red, gold and orange hair loose and tumbling down his back wildly, untamed and messy.

In front of him and sat between his wide legs was a beautiful woman. HER long hair was blue-black with streaks of blonde and the same red\gold\orange as the male.

Currently she was leaning back slightly so the male could brush out her long tresses with a wide brush. He was so meticulous and careful with his work, the moaning coming from her every now and then whenever he hit a spot she found appeasing.

The strange sound was of the brush swishing through the tangled locks.

It took a few sleepy seconds before he realized what the pulling on his own scalp was. Someone was brushing his own hair out in his sleep?

He had to know who and rolled slowly to his back, the person stopping long enough to let him shift positions.

Above him the upside down grinning face was familiar but older than he remembered.

"Naruto?" he questioned, what was he doing in a bed with two others and his head on the lap of an older Naruto? What had happened? "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now."

The other two on the bed turned to look at them "you're keeping the Uzumaki?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed "it's my mother's name, I'm honoring BOTH my parents!"

The red head shrugged and both others turned back and resumed their earlier actions.

Haku frowned at them, shifting to sit up, the blonde opening his legs either side of his hips and pulling him back so he could resume his work.

"What are you doing?" he asked the two with a frown.

"Grooming" the red head said, followed by the woman's "bonding."

"Grooming, bonding" he blinked blankly at them.

The red head explained without looking "the four of us are animal-orientated. We are mates, grooming each other helps bonding which intensifies our connection as an skulk."

It made weird sense so he didn't protest. Instead he frowned "who ARE you both?"

The woman spoke "I'm Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki-Namikaze and this..." she lay a gentle hand on the red heads arm "is Kumara. You may know him as Kyuubi."

He blinked, did she just say "YOU are the nine tailed demon fox? The most powerful and evil creature in all Five nations?!"

Something lifted from the bed behind him, waving around him as he looked pained "I was never evil, it was an genjutsu controlling me that made me attack the village and I prefer the term youki-or in my case daiyouki, thank you."

"What's the difference?" Haku sounded both disgusted and frightened, shrinking back from him further into the blonde, who stroked his arms soothingly.

"A demon is a creature created by humans to scare and justify murder of our kind. A youki is an earth spirit given form, usually no more than wild animal. A daiyouki is an youki of higher intelligence and stature, human or mortal in appearance and standing who contain a soul essentially animal in nature."

"What's the difference?"' he repeated.

Naruto explained "think of a youki as an summons only more wild animal, then think of a diayouki as a mix between a boss summons and human. Kirara is an youki."

"Oh" when Haku seemed unsure Naruto spoke as he handed of the brush "why don't you try brushing his hair?"

Haku hesitated, looking at the item with a frown. "Go ahead" he soothed "no one had done his hair for him since he was a child. It will also help you relax with him in his presence and see he means you no harm."

Hesitantly Haku obeyed, sliding behind the man. The nine tails lifted from the bed to allow him in place, then eight gently lowered to touch his legs either side, almost like an blanket and something in him recognized this and was comforted enough to reach down and stroke them, loving the way they writhed over him like a living fur rug, so warm and soft, giving him a strange feeling of being protected. The ninth tail came up and briefly tapped his nose, causing him to snort in laughter (or was that fur up his nose?) before wrapping around his waist to pull him closer to his back.

He heard the girl-Hinata-call something out to the blonde and he looked over as the bed shifted slightly.

To his surprise the slightly younger man moved into place in front of her and between her legs, letting her start on his shorter hair. Haku snorted again at their actions, they were all in line and busy on each others hair.

Any other thought was cut off as the red head in front of him pressed back with his head, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

It took a few minutes to get into it and develop a pattern but once he did he relaxed, laughing occasionally as he was tickled or stroked or prodded by the lone tail, yet the man who owned it looked seriously intent on his own task.

It was almost as if the tail had a mind of its own and was not content with being serious like its owner or still like its brothers and sisters now were.

He concentrated on his task for a while, the repation of the brush through the fiery locks from top to bottom over and over and flicking it free at the end to free it to start again, and found himself soon relaxing. The others were right, the...diayouki did he call it?...wasn't a threat to him or anyone, anyone who was that calm and enjoyed something as simple as a person brushing his hair couldn't possibly be the evil creature everyone said it was previously.

Besides, everything inside him said to trust and love him, that he would protect him with his own life and always take care of him. How could something THIS calm and gentle possibly be a threat to him? His aura spoke to him.

Maybe he could think of him as Kumara his mate and fellow ninja instead of Kyuubi the demon... YOUKI fox.

He was so deep in his thoughts and task that he wasn't aware of what was happening in front of them until the head under his hands moved away and he heard an snort of mock laughter followed by a mock sigh of esperation.

He looked up enough too see the woman in front of the other suddenly move with a loud laugh, moving on hands and knees across the bed, trying to move through her laughter and looking behind her.

He heard a growl of mock anger he thought at first was the man in front of him but then Naruto came into view around him, crouched ready to spring and dancingly amused eyes locked on the woman. She made a sound of mock fear and crawled faster, only reaching the center of the bed before the blonde growled louder and launched onto her like a lion onto it's prey.

The two began to roll around on the bed together, laughing or growling at each other, play-fighting.

The red head sighed, put both his and the woman's brush down on the bed together and with what could only be described as a fox noise-like the mix between an yip and a bark-he was part of the two.

Haku watched them, feeling lonely. It seemed to be all he was ever doing was looking in from the outside. This was a normal family, play-wrestling with each other.

It suddenly struck him that he was no longer on the outside watching but part of it, he only lacked the courage to really join.

So after carefully laying the brush with the other two he gathered his courage and flung himself among them, pretending to be defending his blonde alpha from the other two.

The others seemed to know how unsure he was about it because they would gently nudge him here and there at certain times, encouraging his behavior or an certain action.

There was mock growls, laughter, tickling fingers and the occasional pinch for fun, tangled limbs and appendages until no one knew whose was whose.

Finally what seemed like hours later the four lay together in an exhausted pile, panting and occasionally laughing at nothing in particular, limbs still hopelessly tangled but no one wanted to move to untangle themselves, content where they were and what they were currently doing.

Haku had a slight happy smile on his face, warmth filling him not just at the sense of love, contentment and family coming from their pile like he had never felt before, but the clawed hand from somewhere gently stroking his lower belly.

He knew what it meant-at least instinctively-but he didn't care about the fact he was male and SHOULDN'T, just that not only he COULD, but he was.

He wondered briefly which of his mates...

No, that wasn't important, not now, not anymore. He was no longer a ninja, now he was a mate and partner, soon to be someone's father and hopefully later someone's uncle. He wondered briefly how many other mates there were out there, would they need his love and guidance? Would they come from broken homes and need nurturing to get past the horror of their lives and open into new and stronger people with their alphas guidance, or would they need a firm hand and a show of dominance-or more?

There was a sudden serious of sounds and Haku heard Naruto's voice laugh in his ear "I think three family members are tied of being ignored."

Haku frowned _"OTHER family members?"_ and was about to ask when three four-legged shapes jumped onto the bed. They looked at them and then moved in, finding odd places among the piling, curled up and went to sleep.

With Kirara curled up between two arms not his and her head pressed to his chest, Haku found her rhythmic purring\snoring and warmth more than he could bare and before he knew it, he had followed her as well into the sands of sleep.

When he awoke it was to a familiar rumble and a cramp in his stomach. Another voice laughed "I thought I was the only one hungry."

"You're always hungry" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, well, I WAS eating for two previously you know" he laughed.

"You mean you were able to reproduce even then? Where's my little nephew or niece now? Or is that Son or Daughter in law."

There was an uncomfortable pause and the other male-Kumara-sounded nervous as he said "actually he's talking about me."

"I don't understand" he frowned, then it occurred to him and he sat up and looked at the other three "you were a Jincuriki? THE Jincuriki of the nine-tailed."

The blonde nodded, eyes solemn and a little afraid of his reaction.

He just flopped down on the bed again and closed his eyes, murmuring "makes sense."

"You're not upset...? Or worried...? Or afraid of..." he faded off.

"Why should I be? Obviously you're not anymore and it explains what happened that day. Besides, we were enemies at the time-so you weren't required to tell me something so secret, you would have lost the upper hand." then beneath his breath he added "it explains a lot of things."

"What do you mean?"

He moved his hand from over his eyes and looked at him "you were neglected, weren't you. They ignored your education because you were an holder."

"Worse than that" Hinata said, ignoring the blonde's protests and motions to silence her, her voice passionate and emotion filled "The Third made it a law no one could tell him about Kumara or hurt him for it, so the entire village ignored him like a pariah. He grew up with neglect and cruel whispers, an orphan with no idea of his heritage, thrown out of the orphanage as soon as he was six, he only had a rundown old apartment to live because of the Third. The first ever attention he got was from the Third and that was what he could spare between his own family and job. The first person ever to really give him love, friendship and warmth was Iruka-sensei at the academy. That's ONE person seven or eight years ago. It wasn't until Kakashi-sensei that someone else cared for him, since THAT mission others have slowly came to know and accept him."

At least he had his mother, he mused, then Zabuza-san (even if didn't say it, his actions showed it)his mate had no one. "What about YOU?" he asked the girl.

To his surprise she started to stutter her words. He looked sharply at her only for Naruto to take her into his arms in comfort and explain "'Nata's had a secret crush on me, like forever. However her dad used to treat her like a disappointment and belittle her every opportunity so she never had the confidence to tell me" he huffed a laugh "that's hard to do when whenever your secret crush talks to you, you stutter so bad NO ONE can understand you and\or faint."

Haku was curious now "if everyone ignored or bad mouthed him, why were you so different? How did YOU end up developing a crush on him."

Kumara spoke out "the villagers were never allowed to speak about my presence inside Naruto to others, ESPECIALLY their children, but they encouraged their children to be cruel to him growing up because they could always say "well they're just kids, kids always have someone they tease more than others growing up." However as a child Hinata was weak and small herself, so was also picked on herself. Curiously her father never tried to get her to be cruel to him, now we know why. Haishi and Naruto's father Minato were in an contract of arranged marriage between the two, he was just waiting until Naruto's heritage was revealed to put them together." The red head took a deep breath and went on.

"Anyway one day when they were, what, eight?" the blonde nodded "some of the branch members of the clan were picking on her and Naruto happened upon them and defended her even though they were older and hurt him. When Hinata saw this and learned more about Naruto's life she began to respect then idolize him. It grew stronger the more she watched him struggle as he grew up and yet never let it all get to him. She took his ideals on as her own and vowed someday in the future she would and still will unite the branch and main families."

"Branch and main?" he asked, "wait, what did you say your name was?" Before she could open her mouth he spoke thoughtfully "Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki-Namikaze" then it occurred to him "YOU'RE a Hyuuga?!"

"Actually" Naruto grinned "she's THE Hyuuga, their heir and princess."

"But" he looked at them, unsure "her eyes are..."

"Recently Hinata awoken her full powers and her reincarnated soul" Kumara explained "that means her eyes changed colour with the restating of her old life. She still is the Hyuuga heir and all entails and originally meant, but now it means more."

Before he could speak again his stomach chose his grumble angrily, followed by Naruto's then this time Hinata's. When Kumara laughed at it his own stomach chose to echo them all, causing him to look down at it, startled, as if he had never heard his body make such an weird sound before, promoting everyone else to laugh at his expression of pure disbelief.

Naruto started to move off the bed, followed by Hinata and Haku after a careless shrug. "Come on, we all worked up quiet an apatite in the last day or so, there should be enough food left over from dinner the other night to give us a good feed."


	10. Chapter 10

***********************************Chapter Start**********************************************

**"So, what are you going do later today?"** Kumara asked Naruto later as they sat down to a meal of cold meat and vegetables with reheated ramen. "I want too go through fathers records and papers and see what sort of things he left me" Naruto answered "and in what sort of order."

Kumara looked at Hinata **"what about you?"**

"I was thinking about going to visit father and Neji, then buying some things, clothes and other accessories for you and Haku then coming back to do some practice in the training room. You?"

**"Showing Haku around and getting him used to the place first. He needs to know where he's going and where everything is. We don't want him getting lost in his own home."**

It also meant the two had time alone together to truly get to know each other and Haku could get over any fear he had at the identity of his flame-haired mate. The other two nodded in understanding and they continued to chat as they finished eating and cleaned up, the four soon separating to go do their chosen job.

Naruto headed downstairs to the joint office and lair of the other foxes, imagining his father sitting at that very desk and watching the kit doing as they were now, rolling around each other play-fighting. Kushina watched over them, whether to keep the rough play from interfering in her humans work or she had appointed herself the baby sitter of the lair, Naruto couldn't tell.

He got to work.

Hours later he was barely aware of having been brought food and drink a couple of times during his work, mumbling about how he now knew why Baa-chan tended to fall asleep on her desk so often, barely aware someone had chuckled in dark amusement at the comment he hadn't realized he had made aloud.

Most of the forms were on property both belonging to his mother and father had owned or inherited both outside and inside Kohona, meaning he now had homes in stone-and even one in Suna-and a few in Whirlpool Country to name a few!

These Naruto planned to have investigated with Baa-chan and legal help, to see what sort of state they were in and if they were still usable-and if not how much it would cost to restore or repair them. They could prove useful on a mission or just for an holiday. He had both his parents clan funds as well as his own savings from his 'War Orphan' fund old man Sarutobi had organized for him as a child so he had plenty of money, although living as an orphan had taught him to budget well and make what he had last as long as possible, hence the blinding orange jump suits, they were cheap, easily replaced and readily available from one of the few stores that WOULD serve him willingly.

He would NOT squander what his parents had left him.

A couple of other forms were other marriage contracts or requests for ones from other families, most outside Kohona-people obviously wanting their daughters to bare them children with blood of the great 'Yellow Flash'. These he'd give to Tsunade, so she could get in touch with the families and investigate their desire for either malicious intent or if they were still interested.

He found some letters from his father and mother, written while she was pregnant with him, telling him stories of his father and her, how they had met, how she had fallen in love with him and he laughed when she told him of her own nickname in Kohona, 'The Red Hot Habanero' because of her quick temper and bright red hair.

He could practically hear his mother laughing as she wrote hers and it not only made him feel closer to then both-her mostly-but amused him as well. He treasured these over everything else in the office, they were written by his parents for no other purpose but to let him get to know them past names, pictures and reputation.

He even shared them with his mates, who after reading them stated they felt like they knew them better too.

Something Kumara said after he read his mothers made him pleased though **"huh, makes sense now more than before."**

"What?" they asked him.

**"You're color choice"** he motioned at the orange tee shirt and blue jeans Naruto wore.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

**"The Yellow Flash and The Red Hot Habanero. Red and yellow is..."**

"Orange" Haku breathed and Hinata looked halfway between excited and happy.

This made Naruto glow inside with joy and pride, some part of him had been honoring his parents since he was a child without he even knowing it. He was glad now he had chosen the orange jump suit, not the identical blue ones.

The four moved to the kitchen to cook and eat dinner and Naruto could discuss the properties and marriage contracts with his mates, the other three agreeing with the idea of investigating them for mission or vacation purposes, also Naruto had another idea for use, but he wanted to talk to Tsunade first about it.

As for the marriage contracts, Naruto didn't want to mate some poor girl forced by her parents and as of yet only got the feeling of true mates from two of the contracts, two he even knew from being fellow demon vessels, whether it was organized BEFORE they was used so or done afterwards, he intended to seek them out and ask their opinions on it, if they still wished to do so.

**"The Sword Of The Heavens separated us into our own bodies, using one of your clones, my substitution and my chakra as a base"** Kumara said **"it's entirely possible if you taught them the shadow clone jutsu and replicated that situation, you could grant them the same wish, both of them separate bodies and our love and home if they consented to the contract." **

Naruto looked torn "but will they consent BECAUSE of it, or because of wanting to stay? I won't force someone to be with me out of obligation instead of truly wanting to be there. I mean I can imagine Yuu and Yugito Ni'i would stay, they'd be grateful to be freed of the demon and have their own lives, safe of the Akatsuki now and those villagers who hate them and look at them as just a weapon, but the two and seven tailed..."

Kumara spoke **"will want our protection and to be able to live with another of their kind. The neko will like living with another like her..."** he motioned at Kirara curled up with eyes closed and purring away in Haku's lap happily while he stroked her fur of her back and between the ears.

The diayouki suddenly frowned at him **"what about Utakara?"**

To Hinata and Haku's surprise the blonde blushed deeply and stuttered "what about him?"

**"I've lived inside you for eighteen years, Naruto, I know an infatuation when I feel it. You told everyone you were in love with Sakura Haruno because she was a female, but your first ever major crush was a male. You were so infatuated you were totally prepared to...how should I put this...submit to him if he wished."**

Naruto squeaked and started to stutter unintelligibly in shock and embarrassment, trying to deny his feelings and the knowledge, the fact that ever since he had been sexually active in his youth, his wet dreams had been of his fellow vessel dominating him in bed.

Kumara's eyes narrowed on him **"and if you're reacting like this, you STILL desire him."**

I do not!" Naruto protested vehemently "I'm past him! I matured past that years ago!"

Kumaras' grin showed he didn't believe him but he let it drop. They talked for the rest of the dinner until they had had enough and separated for various things, Naruto returning to the office\den.

Hours later he called Kumara in to him. Seeing the shocked and serious face the other male became alarmed **"what is it!? What's wrong?!"**

"Here, read this" the blonde handed him a few pages of something. As he read the flame-haired mate's eyes widened further and further, as if unable to believe what was written there. By the time he had finished the other was not only trembling in rage but disbelief **"where did you get these?"**

"In an jutsu protected section of fathers safe. It took me hours to finally get inside and to the contents through them."

**"This is...Naruto they..."** he finally managed to get it out as his rage exploded **"how DARE HE! THAT'S NOT ONLY A VERY VIOLATION OF NATURE BUT KOHONA LAW!"**

"I'm just worried about Sasuke. How is he going to take it to find out his life is a lie, that his memories are implanted."

Kumara reined his temper in and spoke **"things make sense, ITACHI UCHIHA makes sense. His act that night had real meaning, not just the whim of some monster."**

Naruto nodded "I guess I can see, and understand. I mean to have someone precious to you like that ripped from you just because your father doesn't want to honor a contract? I think anyone in his position would have done the same. The worse thing would be because of the jutsu, no one would understand WHY he did. No wonder he told all that stuff to Sasuke, even if he had told him the truth, no one-least of all Sasuke himself-would have believed him."

**"And Itachi was only exempt from a planet-wide jutsu because he was on a mission at the time and probably shielding himself some way, probably using the sharingans' mature stage."**

Naruto nodded "he survives, completes his mission and comes home to his most precious people, only to find what his clan did."

Kumara goes on **"his father probably threatens him in some way to keep his mouth shut, not that anyone would believe him anyway. He TRIES to continue on as if nothing happened, but the knowledge of his clans most heinous act, the stress of having to pretend to Sasuke nothing was wrong and the clan planning to betray the village just gets too much."**

"He goes to the Third and becomes a double agent, but in the end it just gets too much and he finally flips and kills all those guilty."

**"Which Sasuke walks into. So, unable to tell him the truth, ANY OF IT, he lies then flees the village" **Kumara completes **"what are you going to do? The only reason WE can know and acknowledge this is I probably protected you from it with my chakra."**

Naruto nodded in agreement and answered "I'll go see Tsunade and tell her I have found the implication of the Uchiha clan using a forbidden jutsu, it's true anyway. I'll tell her I need to search the Uchiha clan grounds for proof. Itachi Uchiha is a genius, he would have prepared for the possibility I would have found father's records of the marriage contract and go looking through the grounds for information of what happened to them. Father suspected when he decided to use me as the vessel that the clan head would try to find a way out of the contract, that's why he left all this information in the jutsu-protected section. So Itachi would have hidden something there for me as proof, something only I could find so no one else could incase someone went through the building looking for Uchiha secrets or jutsu's.

Then I'll use the item to prove to baachan that they did use one and tell her only Itachi can personally confirm it and I need to leave the village to find him."

Kumara frowned **"is that wise? They are hunting you even now."**

Naruto grinned "Ah but they can't take what is no longer there, can they."

**"Point taken"** the diayouki said **"and with the combination of all four of our chakra and the training you received over the years and our joint memories, you are no longer that boy they first encountered. How will you get the truth from the Uchiha?"**

"I have to let him catch me in an genjutsu with the sharingan. That way we can talk safely without anyone listening in. Hopefully he'll know the jutsu that was used or at least know where a record of it is kept and we can work at either unravelling it, or at least counter its effects."

**"And if not?"**

Naruto looked deadly serious "Either way Sasuke is MINE and he's coming home, if I have to break every bone in his body to do so."

"They did WHAT!" Tsunade yelled, standing and slamming her hands down on the Hokage's desk as she did, almost breaking it in half as she did. "WHEN WAS THIS?!" she roared.

"When I was about five. The clan head didn't want to honor the marriage contract between Sasuke and his twin Mikomi and me when he found out about me being Kumara's vessel. Mikomi refused to have any willing part of the forbidden jutsu or planned invasion, she was completely loyal to Kohona, not the clan, so the entire clan used Mikomi as an human sacrifice for the jutsu, changing Sasuke and changing his memories as well as the entire world, so everyone would not only forget Mikomi ever existed but those with knowledge or memories of Sasuke would match his."

Tsunade stood trembling in rage, how could the clan do that to one of their own? How far gone were they at that stage to do something so heinous? If Itachi hadn't killed them, Tsunade certainly would have.

A six year old child, a GIRL, they killed her just because she was loyal to her village. Did she have any friends? A school crush? As if killing her for their purposes wasn't bad enough, but taking those memories from others, memories of childhood friendship, those innocent carefree years, and why? Because Fakugu didn't want to honor a contract.

This was unforgivable to her, and the fact that no matter how she tried to remember the girl, she couldn't, couldn't get past the implanted ones..."Why do you need to go to the clan grounds?"

"Somehow Itachi was exempt from the spell like that bastard they called a father. He remembered, he KNEW the truth when no one else did, even other members of the clan."

Tsunade grimaced when she realized what this meant. "Probably because the bastard wanted to rub it in his face, that's the sort of guy he was." Then it hit her, the murder of the clan, it explained his real reason and not just that, the man once seen as a traitor to the village was actually a hero. Not only did his act prevent what would have amounted to civil war, but he was a true ANBU through and through.

ANBU were the shadow force of Kohona, protecting her and her leader from behind the scenes, hidden in the dark. The Uchiha clan had murdered a child, an innocent and valued future member of her ninja forces and then used an forbidden jutsu to not only alter the mind but memories of every Hidden Leaf citizen, allie nations, not to mention the very leader of it.

Itachi may have had personal reasons to his act-such as revenge-but he had acted as an ANBU, defending his village and leader. Obviously the Uchiha clan had been allowed to get way too powerful and influential for the villages good.

This meant, if they could prove this to the council, Itachi was no longer a traitor, he could come back to the village as a full ANBU and the new clan head if he so desired, with honors for his act from the villagers.

Tsunade wouldn't be surprised if he refused, too many bad memories there and pain.

"Why are you requesting permission to go on their clan grounds?"

"Itachi was smart, a genius. He would have known sooner or later I would get my clan home back and find the contract. I would then search the clan grounds for proof of their vile act."

"I see. So you think he's left you some sort of proof there, either of the jutsu or it's actual act."

"Yes. Once I get the proof we can see if there is a way to counter or even completely lift the jutsu. I..." he stopped, suddenly cocking his head at the other blonde "you believe me, baachan?"

"Of course!"

"But you shouldn't because of the effects, unless..." he faded off and a huge grin broke out on his face. Tsunade recognized that smile, it meant trouble and her eyes narrowed on him "unless WHAT, gaki."

"Oh nothing, baachan" he sing-songed.

"Gaki" she said in an warning tone, eyes narrowed on him. So he answered, still grinning "the only way you could ever believe me with the effects of the jutsu still in place would be if your belief in me went way past the bounds of reality."

She didn't comment, just continued to 'stare him down', but he didn't say anything, just grinned at her.

Finally it went on too long for her and she closed her eyes and sighed "If you find any proof you bring it directly here. The Uchiha-despite his motives-acted for the good of the village and once I have the proof the KOS order will be lifted and the Uchiha will be allowed home if it's his wish."

Naruto blinked at this a few times, obviously confused.

Tsunade explained her thinking and how with the proof he found she could convince the new council members that Itachis' act was not only as a dedicated ANBU but an fellow Leaf member, meaning the Uchiha was no longer considered a traitor or renegade.

Naruto blinked at her again a couple of times before he spoke "After I find it I plan on finding him myself to confirm it with him. If you get his pardon from the council before I leave then I can give it to him when I do."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on him "Naruto..."

"I know, I know baachan but think about it. First Kyuubi no longer exists, instead we have Kumara. Second even if they try to they can't take from me what is no longer there. Third our actions of becoming mates has given me all Kumara's knowledge, that's jutsu's, genjutsu, taijutsu, you name it. Thousands of years of skill, chakra and experience is mine. Lastly I think even if Itachi decides not to return to Hidden Leaf he's not going to harm me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"As far as he will know I am the only one who knows the truth, he doesn't want to lose that. As long as I'm alive and out there, there is always a chance-slim or not-that there is a way to reverse it. He's not going to risk that."

"You're right" she said with a slow thoughtful nod. Scribbling then stamping something on an scroll she handed it to him "here's your permission to search the ground, just give it to the guard at the gate. Hopefully by the time you've found anything I'll have a meeting with the new council organized ASAP. The instant you found anything you bring it straight to me, I don't care what it is, I don't care if it's addressed to you for your eyes only, am I understood?"

Naruto stood up stiffly and saluted "yes sir I mean mame I mean hokage mame."

"Hah hah" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him "just go."

Naruto grinned, waved, and left. Once he was gone she sat back in her chair and sighed "so, Itachi Uchiha, you are more than you seem. Let's see if you can give us what we need and we'll give YOU what YOU need."

Naruto frowned as he handed the book over to Kumara "read this page." The daiyouki took it from him, scanning the page with an concerned frown **"I see what you mean."**

It had taken Naruto the entire day and most the night before he had found what he was looking for, Itachi Uchiha's own diary.

And it was real.

Naruto could almost feel the pure emotion of it, emotion the heir had been forced to repress in his life as a ninja then ANBU, with an cruel father whose only desire was turning Itachi into his double-agent and assassin and his clan into an army against the village for his own warped purposes.

He even threatened Itachi's only enjoyment in his world, his twin sisters.

It was official, Sasuke wasn't born Sasuke Uchiha, 'spare' heir of the Uchiha clan but Yuri (Lily) Uchiha, the weaker, gentle and submissive of twins. According to Itachi's diary his father HAD used Mikomi as a sacrifice, but hadn't just chosen her because of her loyalty to the village, but he had thought it would break Itachi. Yuri was chosen to be the one changed because her submissive behavior and gentle soul had the bastard thinking he could easily control her and turn her-now him-against the village.

Itachi also said something that made the Uchiha's behavior make sense. Their father had manipulated the forbidden jutsu so the only way to lift it was his death at Sasuke's hands. No wonder Itachi had spent years convincing Sasuke that he couldn't fight him and win to avenge their clan, he was trying to get Sasuke to kill him so the jutsu would be lifted. The Uchiha, by what they read, had long since stopped being an person-Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan and big brother of Mikomi and Yuri Uchiha and just existed now, existed to restore his beloved little sister with his death.

He as a person died that day with that child and only lived so long to watch over Sasuke and insure their father didn't harm him.

He even mentioned how many times on a mission he was tempted to let an enemy nin get him, it was only the thought of restoring his last light that stopped him.

More than once reading it, Naruto had felt what he imagined the Uchiha heir had and by the time he reached the last entry his eyes had been filled with tears over the mans sacrifice for those who didn't know, who would rather spit on him or attack him on sight then see the hero he was, especially his own 'brother' who wanted to kill him.

And people wondered why he rose through the ninja ranks to ANBU so quickly, it wasn't genius or talent, he didn't care about his life anymore, only the mission and returning to Sasuke to protect him from their father motivated him.

An suicidal ninja was not always a good thing.

There HAD to be a way around killing him, something they could do to cancel the spell without such an truly good man loosing his life.

Kumara shook his head at this though, telling him in this case it may be better if the Uchiha died. A man with nothing to live for anymore was hollow. No matter what happened, even if they could lift the jutsu without his death, once Yuri was restored to herself, he had no further reason to live once she was, since she would mate them and be safe and protected among them. If he returned to the village he would just let someone kill him the next mission he took.

"But if he does that he'll break Yuri's heart!" Naruto protested.

**"It doesn't matter"** Kumara said **"he's spent at least twelve years of his life preparing for his own death and six before that living only for THEM. Even if he hurts her by it, he'll die in one way or the other."**

Before he could argue one of the ANBU guarding the Clan grounds popped up, frowning at Kumara "the order was for you only, Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned at the man, one of those he had made friends with long ago "it's alright, monkey-san, you can trust Kumara. He's my mate, my...husband. Anything he does here is at my bidding and control."

The ANBU took a step back in shock "husband...!?"

"Baachan is going to explain that soon to the entire village but long story short the Forth was my dad and my mom was Kushina Uzumaki, the last vessel of the nine tailed. Since BOTH are the last of their bloodlines, that not only makes me an clan head but entitled to the CRA. Kumara is my husband and Hinata is my wife."

"I see. My fellow ANBU all suspected who your father was, I mean you're an miny clone of him, but we never were confirmed. Some of us knew you weren't the fox, I mean the guy was an seal MASTER, he knew what he was doing. We all hated how people could profess to love and admire the man, then treat his son like shit and accuse him of being the demon-I mean, didn't they think an seal MASTER would know what he was doing-so we helped you where we could, but we are ninja and as much as we want to we can't harm an fellow ANBU or citizen."

"I know" Naruto smiled at him "what matters is you guys are my friends NOW. Thanks."

"You becoming a clan head helps us now" the man's grin was in his voice and decidedly evil "as a clan head anyone refusing you service or giving you any less than top quality goods is seen as an crime, anyone beating you, bad mouthing you or even calling you names is seen as a traitor to the village and punished. Anyone picking on you now is OURS to punish."

Kumara growled at the thought, protective of his mate and Naruto rewarded him with a gentle smile. The ANBU turned to look at the flame haired man "and who are you. I've never seen you in the village before."

Naruto lied like an expert "his name is Kumara Daiyouki and he's lived in the village for at least twenty years."

There was a frown in the ANBU'S voice "I haven't seen him, I'd remember someone like him."

"He's been here."

"WHEN?"

Naruto sighed "in secret. He's the last of his line like me. His clan were powerful both in chakra and money and lived on the borders of Kohona and Suna, but this guy was jealous of their power and hired assassins to kill them. He was just a kid when his parents were murdered in their sleep then the asshole decided it would be fun to let him go and hunt him like an animal. Somehow a traveling group found him, killed the assassin and brought him to Hidden Leaf. Apparently the Third and The Fire Lord himself were friends with his dad, so the old man took him in and hid him. Baachan knows about him."

"If he was hidden in Leaf, the Third would have assigned us as bodyguards."

"No, he didn't, the less that knew about him the better and you can't tell anyone either, the bastard may be dead, but the price on his head still exists! We got rid of that bastard Gato but he had other 'business' partners who would want him dead or he'll supposedly come back and claim his birthright!"

"Why DON'T you?" the ANBU asked the flame haired man "you look more than capable."

Kumara was so in awe at Naruto's ability to weave together the truth and lie so skillfully that he almost didn't answer the question.

He called up the pain and horror of his father's murder, the helplessness and terror of being hunted like the fox he was and the need for revenge and determination to avenge his father's death and recover his stolen pelt and let them all fill him and his eyes before he looked into the brown through the monkey mask.

The ANBU gasped and backed up a step at the intensity in those eyes, hand moving to his hidden weapon before he regained control and forced himself to relax. The intensity of those eyes and the emotion on the face and the strange red and green depths had him believing every word. There was no way that he could fake that. No wonder he was not only with Naruto but so protective of him, after his family was murdered and he was left-a child being hunted like an animal-he'd be powerfully protective of any new family.

The only thing that surprised him was the then fifteen year old hadn't gone out, seeking vengeance for the Thirds death.

Did he know or did his carers not tell him? If he knew why didn't he help? Where exactly were they hiding him in the village that the snake-sanin's invasion hadn't affected him?

He asked this out loud and the blonde and flame haired man exchanged looks before Naruto answered again in a low voice "it has to do with how Gato's assassins were able to kill his parents. I told you they were powerful, how do you think they were able to get to and kill them?"

"I don't know."

"Daiyouki, full or half breed-have a bloodline ability that makes them weak for a time. You see they are reincarnated constantly and while they may not remember their previous lives, their skills and chakra are carried on. That means any jutsu or sword skills as example are passed on. Can you imagine hundreds of years of knowledge passed on through each new reincarnation?"

Monkey ANBU'S wide eyes showed he could, he could also see why the bloodline was kept secret. The clan would be the most powerful to ever exist and any children born from this man and say Hinata Hyuuga would possibly also share the bloodline of BOTH parents. He could see why Gato had the boy's parents killed.

"But because of this bloodline they have high chakra and don't sleep often, however every couple of years they are forced into, well, hybination for an entire year so their bodies can renew themselves."

"I see. Gato sent his assassins to kill them at just the right time, when they were vulnerable."

Naruto nodded "and it didn't help that one of them had bribed a guard of the clan."

This angered Monkey ANBU. As an ANBU he believed in loyalty and dedication to ones leader and those under his protection, and to betray them when they had no chance of fighting back-when they were at their most vulnerable...leaving a child behind an orphan and then having the NERVE to turn him into an animal to hunt. If Gato wasn't already dead he'd be requesting a mission to go kill the bastard himself.

"So during the invasion by Sound and Sand..." Naruto nodded "...was HIS weak stage."

The Monkey masked ANBU nodded. He intended to help this guy, this friend of the Third and Fire Lord, fit in. He would tell his fellow ANBU everything but his weakness and together they would-during their time off-help the man fit in to the village, talk to him, help him if people picked on him etc. He would be under the joint protection of the ANBU now in the village.

Kumara looked at Naruto, stunned. Not only had he just explained his mannerisms and presence in the village to an ANBU skillfully but had explained his powerful chakra, jutsu's and sword skill.

Now that the three of them and Haku had mated and combined their chakra, skills, bloodline and memories, 'kyuubi' no longer existed so they didn't have to worry about his chakra giving them away, but he never expected to be given an back story so close in parts to the truth.

Obviously his memories and knowledge has given Naruto the ability to lie so skillfully and the ANBU had absorbed and believed every word. Meaning that his fellow ANBU would probably know by the end of the night and if the rumor mill in the village was anything to go by EVERYONE even the villagers would know by noon tomorrow. He didn't like the idea of him having an supposed 'weak time', it prickled his pride, he was no half-breed, but he had to admit it made the story all the more real, it lead credence to the entire tail.

And the only people who would know the truth were those there that night.

Naruto stood "we've gotta get this to baachan now, monkey, see you later." Kumara copied him and as the ANBU nodded they left the clan grounds together. They moved towards the tower in silence for a while before Naruto spoke to him, uncertain "I'm sorry, Ku'."

He looked at his mate, startled **"for what?"**

"If I made you look weak with that story. I just didn't want them to fear you."

"**No you did good, Naruto, this way they won't question my skills, power and chakra, I'm proud of you."**

"Really?" Naruto looked at him, blushing in pleasure.

"**Yes. Now let's get this to your 'granny' before the story gets to her first."**

*******************************************Chapter End****************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Tsunade called them in to a meeting in the council chambers the next morning. However they came across a problem, Naruto's irrational fear of that room and what it represented to him reared it's ugly head. That room held too many bad memories in those supposedly hallowed walls, from the council trying to get him 'executed' as a baby, being in trouble from anything those idiot villagers could find to blame on him to the way they had blamed HIM for Sasuke's leaving and then not bringing him back. That room held nothing but fear and pain for him and his irrational fear was rearing it's ugly head.

Though he knew logically these guys weren't the same as those now gone, it didn't stop the panic and fear from filling him at the sight of those doors. Even Kumara's presence as he sat behind him, surrounding him in his body and scent, wasn't enough to keep the panic from affecting him.

They sat outside the chambers-across from the doors-Naruto wrapped in the flame hairs arms and legs and body, his own trembling and eyes locked to them-like he expected his executioner to come walking out at any moment. No matter what the flame haired male said he couldn't calm, couldn't face that room and their judgement. Kumara hadn't been through that, he hadn't been sometimes in fear of his life, there was NO WAY he was going in there now and telling that group of people that their memories were false and their once most prided clan had not only done it to them, but committed murder on an Kohona ninja to cover it up.

Kumara tried soothing him, telling him he'd be right there with him through it, that he'd protect him no matter what and so would Tsunade, but it didn't work, nothing could convince the new man and clan leader to go inside.

Even when none other than Teuchi exited the chambers, telling Naruto of his new appointment as the representative of the civilian Food Industry and telling him that he had friends and allies inside, himself, Tsunade as the Hokage as well as Shibi Abruhame, Tsumi Inuzuka and Haishi Hyuuga, and a few others that would surprise him.

"You don't understand!" he ranted "you're never gone in time and again wondering if this time will be your last, if this will be the day they order your death like you are nothing more than an insect! If some idiot has lied about something you didn't do so he could get you finally out of his hair! Knowing no matter what you did they would find you guilty and none of those you care about had the power to save you! That room..." he swallowed "that room is pure nightmare to me!"

"Then perhaps I can help" said a voice from the entrance-way. They looked up to find Haishi Hyuuga standing there. "How do you propose to do that?" Teuchi asked softly.

"I happen to have an investment in a local restaurant. Consequently they have a large separate dining area for business type dinners set aside for my use when and IF I decide to use it." he looked at Naruto "as my son-in-law you are entitled to use it wherever you wish when not in use. I had sound proofing jutsus embedded in the walls on its construction as well as security. Perhaps the council and everyone concerned with this could meet there for this, and if the council deems it safe and secure enough, any further such."

"**Good idea" **Kumara nodded, followed by Teuchi and Tsunade.

"Excuse us, Naruto sama" the Hyuuga leader bowed low in respect and as he turned to go, continued "I will just go inform the fellow members of our new surroundings, then we shall join you."

"Haishi sama?" Naruto called out as the man stepped a single step inside the room.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thank you" he said softly to the older man.

"No, Naruto it is I who should thank YOU" and he was gone, closing the door behind him. "What did he mean by that?" Teuchi wondered, but Kumara and Naruto exchanged looks, they knew EXACTLY what he meant.

An hour later the new council members, Tsunade, Naruto and Kumara were in the restaurant headed for the back room. To get there they had to go through the main hall and already had had two incidents.

The first happened just after they had first arrived. The matteridie sneered at Naruto in disgust, as if he was a lowly piece of rubbish off the bottom of his shoe, causing Kumara to growl at him angrily, this caught the rest of the group's attention "what?"

Before Naruto could protest, Kumara had sneered AT THE MAN and turned his nose up AT HIM, looking perfectly royal and more important **"this one insults my mate and I and does not even deserve to be in this one's presence. He is lucky this one does not deem him worthy of soiling my claws with his filthy blood. Perhaps we should go elsewhere. This place does not deserve the honor of our presence. There are other restaurants-of that this one is sure-who would be more than happy to serve us like the high-born we are."**

He turned on his heel to go.

"Wait!" another man, this one in a traditional kimono, rushed forward "sir wait!" he looked at the council members, Hokage (who was cracking her knuckles angrily) and the two mates-especially Haishi Hyuuga-and then looked back at Kumara, bowing low and speaking pleadingly "please forgive my employee sir" he glared at the man beside him "he has many times been warned about his attitude but refuses to listen."

"Usagi san" Haishi said firmly "I can't have you treating my family like this." The man blinked at him in astonishment "family?"

"Yes you see these two are now my son-in-laws-Naruto Uzumaki\Namikaze and Kumara Daiyouki-that makes them my direct family and if your employees aren't going to treat them with at least respect, perhaps I was wrong to invest in this business." Usagi Tenzo paled dramatically at the thought. most of his business came from either the Hyuuga's or their association with them. If it became known that they had not only drawn out of their business but his employees were rude and condescending to one other the villages most powerful clans...

No, that couldn't happen, he had to prevent it, make it up to them somehow. He bowed low, hands and knees with forehead pressed to the floor "I am sorry Hyuuga sama, how can I make it up to you? Anything you wish sir, please forgive this humble business, how can we repay your honor?" Haishi motioned at the two mates "you shouldn't be asking me, ask the ones who were insulted. They were the ones whose honor you tainted."

The man immediately turned and bowed to Naruto and Kumara "sirs I apologize on behalf of my business, please, how can I regain my honor in your eyes?"

Naruto looked at the man wide-eyed at having actually gained an apology, but Kumara grinned sardonically and the blonde's eyes widened at this even further, knowing the youki was planning something he wouldn't like, even if it was for his benefit. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but the flame-haired other beat him to it, knowing Naruto's forgiving nature was the sort to let the restaurant owner and the rude employee go.

No, now that his mate had regained his heritage and his rightful power had been restored as the head of two of once powerful lines, he had to use this critical time to cement his place in the village and his strength as a clan head, if he didn't not only would his clan always be seen as weak and useless but unimportant. Unless Naruto proved his strength and potential as a clan leader-even through ruthlessness-the rest of the clan would suffer for it.

Naruto had to be alpha, not just inside the clan but outside as well.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were so powerful not just because they were founding clans, but because of their ruthlessness-both INSIDE and OUTSIDE of the clan, and Naruto needed to learn that fast.

Kumara didn't mean enslave the members and curse mark them like the Hyuuga or ruling by fear or manipulation like the Uchiha, but there WAS a happy medium between them, the perfect point of not ruling like a dictator and letting your clan and everyone else run all over you.

The other clans obviously hadn't found that yet, but Kumara KNEW Naruto could, the perfect point of love and discipline. If he didn't figure it out now, what would happen when their more...headstrong mates were found? Right now he, Hinata and Haku needed love and companionship more than discipline, but what would happen when say Sasuke came into the clan? Kumara KNEW he would need to be controlled, to be punished for any rebellion-he knew their manipulated mate just as well as Naruto did through his memories and he also knew that he would rebel at every turn-just because he could-and until they restored him to his previous life, he would vie with Naruto inside the clan for alpha status, upsetting the natural balance.

Because of the abuse in his life growing up-maybe not physical but definitely mental-Naruto had grown believing any such behaviour from the villagers was justified, so wouldn't defend himself against it, it had been beaten into his head over and over.

But now as a figure of authority himself he was supposed to do something about it, instinct told him not too.

Kumara was the 'beta' mate really like the others, Naruto the alpha and clan head, if it came down to him taking a stand to defend his mate and alpha it could shift the balance in their clan the wrong way. When he had been trapped inside Naruto even through Naruto had seemed to have the power it was him. Because of this his fury, hate and pain from his life was left to fester and burn until even HE no longer recognized himself.

If he was to defend his mate he would be, in his mind at least, becoming his defender and therefore he would loose power over him. Kumara would then-wether he knew it or not-start trying to gain control and become an alpha over his mate. He was an animal soul-a fox, it may not be on purpose but it would be instinct.

He didn't want that. As an alpha he had to be in constant control to maintain his position, he tried that inside his former host. Now he WANTED to be taken care of, he WANTED to be nurtured and loved and coddled like his parents and the ones who had raised him had, he wanted to be just a person for a while, not a demon.

Naruto had given him another identity with his story to the ANBU last night, he wanted to be Kumara Daiyouki, not Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox. His tails were obvious but that was the ONLY sign of his former life-hidden now by an jutsu with kitsune illusion-something he had perfected long before the additional training gained from his father figures mate's soldiers.

With the ANBU last night having seen him with his tails-chances were they would figure that his extra appendages were a sign of his unique heritage-like a bloodline. After all, being the last of an powerful line of reincarnated warriors he was bound to have something else in his blood, something animal even.

Like the Inuzuka's had dog.

It could also be explained as an power gained from his mating Naruto. Like Naruto had the whiskers and he had tails.

The only obvious sign of his status as an daiyouki was the high point of his ears and that was hardly a noticeable feature in a world of ninja bloodlines and traits, his hair color and eyes were not very different at all.

The nine tailed demon fox didn't exist anymore, really he didn't know if he ever did except in the minds of man. Now he was Kumara who he was born again and the last of an secret bloodline as well as last of the Daiyouki.

He was an kitsune and mate, protector and guide, not an angry hateful man. Lover of Naruto the clan head and heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze lines, Hinata Hyuuga, Haku and others yet to be found.

It was his job as the first male mate to be there for the others, their guide and guardian, lover and the one to curb their actions if need-be. Naruto's was the same only on a more authoritative position, HE was the one to care about the clans over all actions and appearance, the one in charge of all of them, the one to control all actions and their repercussions. Kumara DIDN'T want that position and it's responsibility, he wanted only to love and be loved, he'd rather leave it to his mate.

However he WAS a Daiyouki and power and authority went hand in hand for them.

He was a son of a Lord, leader of their land, adopted son of another lord's illegitimate child and his mate who WAS a Lord. The first twenty years of his life he was raised in all the knowledge of 'proper' behavior and then later when his adopted father and his mate had raised him he had had that training extended on. He had known growing up in that environment that should the two fail to produce heirs it would be up to him, as adopted son, to take over when they passed, but even then he hadn't wanted it.

Just because he was born to it and know what to do, doesn't mean he desired it.

Even though so much had changed now then from his youth the power play was the same and he could use that training now to help those he loved.

So he began to open his mouth when Naruto beat him to it. He suddenly drew himself up tall and proud and after a look to his flame haired mate he turned the full force of those eyes on the kneeling man. The others, especially the Fifth looked shocked by this, but Kumara grinned innerly. He was not only proud of his mate for figuring it out for himself but he knew by experience that while everyone else was used to the prankster seemingly carefree Naruto that he also had another side. He had encountered it himself in the form of his many visits to his cage and once had even encountered the dark Naruto locked inside his mind. The other personality had thought to confront him and trick him into either an alliance against his host or actually try and leech his chakra, but Kumara knew different and with centuries of experience as an Kitsune had managed to maybe not destroy it but damaged it severely. When they had separated during that monumental moment, Kumara had taken the opportunity to force the personality back where it belonged. When they had merged as mates he had further used his chakra and knowledge of his host's mind and heart to sooth him into the dark personality fully dissipating. With the soothing of his heart and soul in the knowledge of the love and acceptance of those around him the dark lost it's power.

Naruto was speaking to the knelt man "I don't know, your man insulted me and by insulting me he also insulted my clan, my mates Kumara and Hinata-Hyugga-sama's daughter" he looked at Haishi "this is partly YOUR business. If you wish to be involved..."

Haishi motioned his words aside "this is all yours, Uzumaki\Namikaze san, the insult was intended for you. Solve it as you wish" leaving the solution open to Naruto to solve, to see how he would do so. This was his first test as a clan head, solving slurs on the clan name.

Naruto thought for a second "while Hyuuga-sama owns part of your business and I may be part of their family as his son-in-law, it is not his responsibility to punish you for an insult to me and my clan. However you should know MOST of the ninja and SOME of the civilians you rely on for business are actually allies of my family and to spurn my clan as customers would reflect badly on your restaurant. As an new upcoming clan I will be gaining new clan members and gaining the money and ownership of my parents properties and holdings, others will be coming around seeking alliances and business with us, anyone getting in before the others will be given more attention. Do you want to be one of those first people, or are you going to be one that looses business for some prejudice?"

The restaurant owner looked up at him, his mouth opened and closed without a sound.

The employee snorted "as if we'd need the business of a demon." The owner's head snapped around to him and he glared furiously at his staff member, it was HIS FAULT he was in this mess in the first place! He was pushing it as it was!

Tsunade also glared at him "if Naruto WAS a demon do you think you'd be alive right now!"

The man looked smug "that's why we subjugated it growing up, to make sure it wouldn't deny or defy us."

Through his mates memories Kumara KNEW just what this asshole was talking about and couldn't help his growl of fury, sensing his mates flinch of pain at the reminder.

The fifth Hokage however froze, body tense in shock and fury and her eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke evenly "are you telling me that citizens of Hidden Leaf were abusing the son of the most honored Forth Hokage and The Third didn't do anything about it?!"

"What was HE going to do about it, we made sure he didn't tell anyone and even if he could, we made sure he wouldn't. As for your claim the demon is even related to our Most Honored Forth..." he snorted in disgust "that thing isn't even human."

Naruto looked all the more pained at each word the idiot uttered but both Kumara, Tsunade and the councils anger grew.

"On the contrary" Shibi Abrahume said evenly "we have done full physical, biological and genetic tests and he has been proven to be every bit the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The results of the paternal and genealogical tests, birth certificate, chakra scans and the fact he past the Third and Forths own tests prove without a doubt who and what he is."

"Those can be faked" the man snorted.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed even more "are YOU doubting the integrity of my hospital or office?"

The man grinned "we are everywhere."

Tsunade grinned "thank you for that" she made a slight motion and three ANBU appeared by her side. The figures grabbed the man tightly and Tsunade ordered them "take him to Ibiki for interrogation. Tell him he can do anything he wishes to him but I want names, places, times and dates, everything this idiot knows."

The masked ANBU nodded. The man struggled however, protesting indignantly and loudly "you're arresting me?! Why?! What did I do?!"

Tsunade snorted "you mean abuse and GBH (Grevious Bodily Harm) of an minor, Breaking the Third AND Forths law, endangering or harming an clan heir of an Founding Clan and ninja citizen? Try conspiracy and plans to COMMIT conspiracy on top of Treachery, which are executable offenses by the way."

"But...!" the man started to protest but Tsunade snorted "even IF you do have friends in each department, they can not and will not be able to change an direct order from the Hokage herself AND the council" she motioned at the figures with them.

"But...he's a demon!"

Kumara grinned and strode forward, into the man's path and line of sight. With his tails writhing behind him and eyes red cat-like the daiyouki spoke for his ears only **"oh really, he is a demon hum?"** Killer Intent surrounded him as he locked eyes with the man **"I will let you in on a secret, ningen. He is not the demon, I AM."**

The man's eyes widened at the death-HIS death-he saw and felt there. But Kumara was going on **"I remember you, human, you and all your little coward friends. I know your scents, your faces, your chakra and I will take great pleasure..."** he practically purred the last word **"...hunting down each and every one of you and ripping you to pieces, one small fragment at a time. You will BEG me for the sweat release of death, will tell me every little secret and dirty thought you had and in the end, when I finally grant you the sweat release of oblivion, you will worship at my feet and thank me, even as my claws sink into your heart. Only that won't be the end as I use my chakra to bring you back from the other side, only to do it all over again and again and again while it amuses me."**

He drew back and grinned, revealing fanged teeth.

Something warm ran down the inside of the man's pant legs, spilling out onto the floor around him, his entire face and body frozen it terror.

Kumara looked at the three ANBU with a wicked grin **"you can take him away now."**

The three men looked to Tsunade who nodded and with a swirl of leaves were gone.

Once gone Naruto rolled his eyes at his mate "was that necessary?"

**"Yeap"** the male grinned.

The owner of the restaurant moved forward, motioning a cleaner forward to handle the mess on the floor "I apologize sincerely, my lords and ladies, I had no idea I was employing such an...bigot. If I had of know I would have fired him a long time ago. Rest assured even if he was to be allowed free, he has no further place-whether as employee or customer-in our business." The man looked at Kumara and Naruto "I apologize especially to you both, Naruto-san and Kumara-san. If there is ANYTHING I can do to make it up to you both..."

Naruto spoke before his flame headed mate could "as a clan head now I'll need an comfortable environment to do business in outside my clan home, somewhere neutral other people will feel comfortable in, somewhere the other will be able to sit down and feel safe and comfortable and have a nice meal while we discuss what we need to."

"Of course, Naruto-san" the man bowed low to him "you are welcome here whenever you need it. Come, this way" he turned to lead the group further inside.

Unfortunately to get to the room they had to go through the main dining room.

At the sight of him, some customers immediately stopped eating and moved to leave, waiters questioning ignored as they whipped their mouths and moved to leave. All movement stopped when Tsume snorted "bloody fools!"

One man near the entrance-obviously ex ninja-narrowed his eyes at her "how dare you bitch..."

An ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared next to the female Inuzuka "you do NOT speak to a council member and clan head that way. Watch what you say, least I take you in for treason."

Before the idiot could speak again, Tsume had "you are all fools, all of you!"

Any talking or moves to leave stopped and attention turned to them. The woman went on "for years you listened to rumors spread by a selfish corrupt council, rumors that Naruto WAS the demon and persecuted a mere child, a boy who had done none of you any harm. But did it ever occur to ANY of you that when the Forth did what he did he knew EXACTLY what he was doing? That he researched EVERY angle, EVERY risk, EVERY chance, and made sure he had ensured them covered before he ever tried it? Minato was an genius, he would have predicted every type of risk and made sure he covered or prevented it."

Murmurs started among the group.

"Do you really believe that your beloved leader, the man who practically won the last ninja war, would sacrifice his life for a jutsu if there was even a slim chance that the demon could get free and destroy his beloved village again?"

The murmurs got louder, more intense.

The man in the corner again spoke "but there was no children born that night..."

Tsume shook her head "there was ONE."

Silence.

"Think his last name, who in the village had his last name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki was his mother?" someone questioned and when the dog clan head nodded the woman frowned "but she didn't have a boyfriend, no male in her life. Except..." her eyes widened.

"Exactly" Haishi nodded.

The woman's eyes remained wide "that would make him...and he would..."

"Exactly" Haishi said again.

"BUT THEY WEREN'T MARRIED, AND THE FORTH...!"

"They were married in an secret ceremony during the pregnancy. Minato had many enemies, both inside and out of the village, he didn't want the woman he loved and his unborn child in danger from who they were, so he insisted they both be known by her maiden name. The Third just carried that on after their deaths. He was a baby and then a child, hardly capable of protecting himself and the Third couldn't exactly assign him a bodyguard 24\7. How suspicious do you think that would make everyone, ESPECIALLY with who he is the spitting image of."

Silence until someone frowned "what do you mean by his enemies inside the village? Everyone loved him" followed by everyone in the room nodding in agreement.

"Not everyone. There was corruption inside the council and worse, the police force. Both the Third and Forth plus the Kyuubi itself knew about it and were taking steps to stop it, to end it. When the demon was trapped inside Naruto, the council demanded his death as a mere baby, convinced if he died the demon would die too, leaving only the Third who knew. But the Third stepped in to halt their plans.

So the corrupt council members spread the rumor of Naruto BEING the fox, hoping one of YOU would do their job for them before the fox could reveal the truth to him, or Naruto regained his heritage and found any records in his clan home his father had left him."

"How do you KNOW that he's not the demon?" someone questioned.

"I'm sure you are aware by now of the criminal organization Akatsuki and their aim to gather and use ALL the buji." When the man nodded she went on "and of the massive surge of chakra about two nights ago?" he nodded again.

"At a secret location and with an classified jutsu, the nine-tailed fox was successfully extracted from Naruto Uzumaki and contained in a hidden location unknown to even the council..." she motioned at the group who nodded "Naruto Uzumaki now is only that, the person he was at birth, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and all that entails. Consiquencely he is now covered by the CRA. He has already found THREE of his mates, including Kumara Daiyouki here, who also is the last of his line."

"Don't you mean the Kyuubi" the ninja grunted "I mean COME ON, even I see the nine tails!"

Before anyone could panic there was a feminine growl and Tsume appeared beside him, kunai pressed tightly to his throat "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER CLAN LIKE THAT! DO NOT INSULT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Brother clan?" the man choked out behind the blade.

"Through research started by Minato and legends from the Inuzuka clan it has been discovered that the Inuzuuka were NOT the original or first animal associated clan, the first to have ninken such as them. There were others but none more... worshipped or valued than the Kitsune."

"My mother used to tell me stories of them!" a woman in the corner-obviously an Inuzuka as well-gasped "she used to tell me all about them when she put me to bed of a night!"

A male seated with her-younger than her-spoke up "but aren't they just legends?"

"NO" Tsume said firmly.

"Through research done by the Third, events in the last few days and records left by Minato himself it was discovered that while it was THOUGHT they were all whipped out , some survived, not many but a few. The traces we found suggested that some of the kits wandered away during the attack to breed with wild foxes while some Kitsune children were smuggled out among the Inuzuka to later be sheltered in Whirlpool country. You are all aware what happened there years ago. However according to the Forths records it was his theory that Kushina, therefore by default NARUTO is descended from one of those lines, hence his ability to contain the nine-tails, but maintain control over it."

"And HIM?" the woman nodded at Kumara.

"The last pure blooded Kitsune in existence."

Tsume spoke again "so making him, as a member of our brother clan, MY brother, along with Naruto."

"The nine tails?"

Haishi looked at Kumara sternly "remove it, put it back."

Kumara frowned at him and almost reluctantly the tails merged into three, one wrapped around his waist and the other folding over each shoulder.

"As you see" Tsunade said "he only bares THREE tails, the other six are an genjutsu."

"Why?"

"Because if YOU threatened him or his mates, wouldn't you think twice if you saw he had nine-tails and was fox like?" They understood.

"How can he have tails in the first place?"

"It's a racial trait, like the Inuzuka claws and fangs. If the Inuzuka had maintained the same pure blood of their ancestors, they probably would have inherited an tail or such as well."

Another man snorted "I though his parents were murdered in their sleep and he was hunted by Gato."

"Idiot" his companion snorted at him "think about that for a minute." After a thoughtful look the man blushed "oh."

"What about the high chakra and inheriting memories and skills thing?"

"It's not really inherent memories" Kumara said "think more muscle memory."

"You mean when fighting hand-to-hand or with weapons you just know what to do?"

The flame-haired man nodded "same with jutsu's. I just seem to know instinctively what to do and how to do it. "

"And the high chakra stores?"

"Not unusual. It's been an inherited feature of the Uzumaki line for centuries."

"So? If he's a pure Kitsune..."

"The surviving Kitsune were sheltered at Whirlpool, the home of the Uzumaki line. Sooner or later one or the other would breed with them, where do you think the ability came from? That also makes the clan distantly related to the kitsunes-therefore the Inuzuka's as well."

"It also explains the distinct red hair" Kumara said "as Kitsune and close to our companions..."

They understood this.

"And since nearly every clan in Kohona, including the esteemed Senju, has SOME Uzumaki line in it..."

"My daughter also bares the blood of the Kitsune line" Haishi said "since before she and Naruto were born myself and the Forth had a marriage contract drawn up. That contract is now in affect. Hence Naruto-san is my son-in-law. By Hyuuga law any acts against him or his chosen will be seen as an act of war against the clan, met with lethal force."

"As it will under the Thirds law. The Forths last words were the wish for the people he loved and protected as their leader to see his son as the hero he is by containing and controlling the demon." Tsunade looked around her in anger "and not one of you did that. You took his last actions and wish and spat it back in his face." She drew herself up to her full height, blazing KI "I hope you're all proud of yourselves."

Tsume spoke as she walked back to the group "consequently it has been decided by order of the new council, reinforced by The Fire Lords authority that the Thirds law will be adjusted to fit the situation created. Anyone persecuting Naruto in the past will be punished. The level of punishment depends on the type of persecution, but SOME ex-ninja and villagers are already slotted for execution. Businesses refusing him service will be forced to pay him compensation for the insult..." when some villagers started to protest, her furious glare shut them up with "you are lucky that is ALL I'm demanding."

She went on "the price of harming a clan member-ESPECIALLY an clan head is steep enough, but someone under the CRA? I suggest you find a way to gain Naruto's forgiveness if you want to be excused or punished less. Nearly everyone here has at least SOME minor Uzumaki blood in their line, you have betrayed that blood by your actions."

Before anyone else could speak, the ower\manager had, approaching the group and bowing to her "lady Hokage, the dinning area is ready for you all."

"Thank you Usagi-san, we are ready to join you" and with one last glare at the crowd she and the rest of the group followed the man further inside.


	12. Chapter 12

I should have put a warning in previous chapters about the events of this story. Even though this takes place when Naruto turns eighteen, some events of the past haven't happen yet. Sasuke killing Itachi for one, the forth shinobi war secondly. If you didn't already pick that up, sorry.

*************Chapter Start************************

Naruto sped through the trees, hoping from branch to branch, cursing his luck. Typical, it takes two days to finally locate the oldest Uchiha and by the time they finally do, Sasuke ALSO knows where he is and is already there. He had to get to him before his wayward mate did something he'd regret.

Putting on a burst of youki powered speed, Naruto tried to get there fast.

His clothes helped, skin-tight and no longer baggy or able to snag on branches they allowed freedom of movement as he moved.

He wore black fingerless gloves just above a pair of brown leather gauntlets going from his wrists to just above his elbows. On the left and right sides they bore an thick orange stripe.

His pants were black skin-tight leather-like substance, made from the material Gaara had given him. Similar to the material of the former demon-vessel's own clothes it was soft and supple like normal cloth, but also hard to pierce, like armor.

Around his waist his wore a dark red belt, the silver buckle baring the new symbol of house Uzumaki\Namikage\Daiyouki AND clan Senju.

What did it look like you ask?

Well, not telling, you'll just have to use your imagination. (Anyone who's played The Sims 2 will recognize a similar outfit to this.)

His top was a sleeveless black shirt of the same material, and with his clothes skin-tight it showed what those baggy orange track suits had always hid, an muscular-type swimmers body, muscles obvious but not too thick to be compared to say Asuma, but also lean where it mattered, like around the waist, giving enough flexibility for their jobs as ninja.

Crisss-crossed over his chest was a dark red harness the same type of leather as the belt, a scabbard on his back for The Sword Of The Earth to rest in.

It's placement had meaning. No one else knew other than his clan but Naruto was actually ambidextrous, however he had seen it as another part of himself that was a freak, so as a child had trained himself to use his right hand primarily like everyone else.

However it made sense. Kumara was also so, because he was a fox-an four legged creature-a spirit of nature. All four legs worked together.

He wore ANBU type boots on his feet, more comfortable than ninja saddles and containing some hidden pockets and a spring-loaded blade. All he had to do was tap the heel twice and the blade would pop out, slicing anyone behind him, one precise one and another would come from the front.

His hair was still the same blonde as before-his father's blonde, but during the mating bond his short hair had grown out slightly, meaning slightly longer at the back of the neck and he even had his fathers ear-tails (two long tufts of hair hanging on either side of the head either side in front of the ears, not much past the bottom level of them).

The overall affect was surprisingly like his father years ago, but with a few changes.

Naruto put of a burst of speed when he sensed two chakra signals up ahead, one definitely familiar while the other felt similar but older, more...refined.

Now that Naruto knew the truth he wondered why he ever feared the olders chakra, he didn't feel of threat or evil, in fact he reminded Naruto of Kakashi. The only way Naruto could describe it was what he always imagined a big brother would feel like. Kakashi-sensei had always felt that way to him. There was something coaxing yet chiding, firm yet humorous, gentle but caring in it, not to mention infinitely sorrowful.

Sasuke couldn't feel that? How could he EVER think of his own brother as a cold emotionless killer otherwise? How could he be so blind? Was his desire for revenge so strong he was ignoring the truth in his own face?

Approaching the site Naruto was just in time to see a severely wounded Itachi slowly approaching the shocked Sasuke, hand outstretched for his face.

Both had obviously been fighting for a while, their clothes were torn and a trail of blood came from the older Uchiha's mouth and down his chin.

Seeing how the olders body trembled with weakness and he was about to collapse, Naruto panicked and put on a burst of speed, catching up the figure as his legs were about to give out under him.

Gently laying the almost dead man out on the softest but only tuft of grass he could find in the area, Naruto moved him carefully out and looked anxiously into his face. Gripping the limp hand in his he forced healing chakra into the nearly dead form.

"Itachi" he anxiously said "come ON, Itachi. I didn't come all this way and go through all this trouble finding you for you to give up on me now."

The figure took a few minutes before he began to stir, eyes creasing in pain before slowly opening. Naruto gasped as soon as he saw the black depths "you're blind, aren't you."

"Naruto" he moaned "why are you here, interfering. I..."

"I awakened my heritage, giri no ani, I know everything." He gently stroked the bloody forehead "I know about the agreement between our fathers, what you lost to your father, about Yuri and Mikomi and the forbidden jutsu. I know why you did what you did and why you are doing this now."

The blind eyes slowly closed "then you know why this must happen, why my death is necessary."

"No, giri no ani, you are wrong. It isn't your death that ends the jutsu, it's HIS" Naruto's eyes slid to the other figure.

Itachi's eyes snapped open and his blind eyes locked uncannily to the other ninja's face "no, I remember, he said that..."

"Your father lied to you all your life, he lied to SASUKE all his life, what makes you think THAT way was the truth?"

The older Uchiha hesitated to speak so Naruto went on "your father could no longer control you and he recognized that so he manipulated you into believing your death was the only way to end that curse and free the one you love. Tell me, when you killed him, did he gloat that you would never win, that he knew what you were planning and it wouldn't work? That is why."

Itachi's blind eyes locked to his, as if evaluating his truthfulness, before he closed them and sighed "what do you expect me to do. I spent twelve years of my life expecting to die and by my own kin's hands, it was all I lived for-to restore my kin to his proper form. You want me to believe that for twelve years I lived for a purpose for nothing. My life was useless."

"No Itachi, not useless. I know you lived only for the twins and your fathers actions broke you, but your life had purpose, reason. It's the same reason your life always had."

Before the severely wounded ninja could speak, Sasuke suddenly dropped into sitting position on his other side, eyes wide "why did you kill the clan, Itachi, if not for the reason you told me. What did father do to you that warranted his death and the rest of the clan?" He looked at Naruto, eyes narrowed "and how did YOU know."

"It wasn't what they did to him" Naruto said "it was what they did to YOU and another."

"ME?!" Sasuke was shocked "but they didn't..."

"...That you REMEMBER" Naruto said, he pulled something from the ninja pack on his right leg and waved it in front of him "look familiar?"

Sasuke's eyes widened all the way then suddenly narrowed "that's Itachi's diary. I remember him writing in it when I was younger. After he killed our clan I went looking for it, hoping to find a reason..." he glared at Naruto "how do YOU have it, dobe?"

"You're brother hid it away that night, leaving it to me so when the time came and I awakened my heritage and inheritance, I would know what happened" he handed it over to the boy as he spoke "I am the son of Minato Namikage and Kushina Uzumaki-princess of Whirlpool. I am now head of a new clan, mate to Hinata Hyuuga, Kumara Daiyouki and Haku." He looked down at Itachi "The Kyuubi-The Nine Tailed fox no longer exists. The four of us forcibly harnessed him and his power and assimilated every bit of him. That group of yours no longer has an demon to gain. Even if they captured us all and tried to remove the foxes energies, it no longer is the foxes but all ours, it would not work."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who had opened the book and was scanning the pages, desperate for an answer "your father and mine had a contract done up for marriage between you and your twin sister and me when I was conceived. He thought that to have the two of you to marry me would give him far more power in the village as the father-in-law of the son of the Hokage. But my father knew what he planned and had certain...restrictions put into the agreement. When father used me as the vessel for the nine-tailed and the council started rumors I WAS the fox, he realized that the contract meant he would not be able to control me or my power, so grew bitter about it.

The Third gave me my mother's last name in an effort to protect me from father's enemies, thus denying me my rightful inheritance, but he planned to do so once I was old enough to protect myself. Your father became paranoid with the thought of when that would happen and decided there had to be a way to get out of it." He looked at Itachi "do you have any idea where he found the jutsu?"

"All he told me was an old cave which was an ancient base of some sort he found during a mission near Stone. I spent so much time over the years trying to find that place, hoping there was some record of it and how to destroy it..."

Sasuke made a sound and Naruto looked at him, shocked "YOU found it?!"

The youngest Uchiha glared at him "you two expect me to believe that I had a twin sister and on the day you were conceived our father had used some sort of jutsu he found in order to get out of the contract?! Where is this so-called twin, or did Itachi kill her too."

The older Uchiha's face broke in denial, but Naruto lay a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder "your brother would never hurt Mikomi, he loved you both more than his own life. Look at what he's done, prepared his entire young adult life for you to kill him so you could be restored to who you really are, he MURDERED your entire clan for the evil deed they did to you both.

Think about it teme, are you really so different?

You were prepared to blaze your way through everyone and anyone, even me and those who care for you in Hidden Leaf, to get revenge on him for what you saw as unjustified murder. HE blazed his way through your clan for revenge of your twin and the way your father manipulated and mutated you way beyond recognition and stole the memories of every being on the planet of your sisters existence."

"Why didn't HE lose these memories then?"

Itachi himself spoke "father had convinced the clan that the village belonged to the Uchiha's and he convinced them that a coow was the only action. The council and Forth were trying to talk them out of it, they were negotiating for peace, but father wanted EVERYTHING and was determined to get it. He even had a way to the Forth in case he didn't get what he wanted."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him "what do you mean?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes. Did you ever ask yourself WHY I got into ANBU so early, WHY I was father's supposed pride and joy? I was raised a weapon, Sasuke, HIS weapon against the village, HIS spy, HIS secret assassin."

"What stopped you from doing so?"

"Three things. Loyalty to the village above our family, Shisui and you both."

"Shisui?!" Sasuke gasped "but you..."

Itachi's blind eyes moved back to Naruto "are we alone? I was aware of us being watched during our battle, but am to weak to check now."

Naruto's eyes closed and his senses reached out around them, seeking further and further. Finally he frowned "there is a wisp of chakra nearby. He was watching but left a while ago, fifteen or twenty minutes maybe."

"He'll be nearby then. He'll want to get out of 'the line of fire' but be close enough to find the winner."

Naruto frowned "he feels like you both, a Uchiha."

"Itachi?!" Sasuke looked startled.

The older nodded painfully "we are not the last, Sas. There is two others. One was with me inside Akatsuki, a man called Tobi" he described him, Naruto narrowing his eyes at remembrance "the other is Shisui. I have no idea of his current location though."

"Shisui!" Sasuke gasped "but you killed him! You killed him to activate your..."

"No" Itachi shook his head, "I didn't. He, like me, was loyal to the village and was trying to find a way to stop the clan. I KNEW the only way to stop them before innocent blood was spilt, but Shisui begged me to wait until he had tried his way. He didn't know of our clans greatest sin. So I let him try.

He was going to use his Mangekyo over the entire clan to enact a jutsu that would stop them. However it turned out that Danzo had other plans."

Sasuke froze "what do you mean?"

"I don't know what exactly happened but I found Shisui badly wounded and missing one eye. Apparently Danzo had taken it. Shisui had failed. But he had other plans that required my aid, and to do so required we fake his death. I do not know what he had planned and is doing but his plan required I take his other eye."

"So he's blind" Naruto clarified "he's out there somewhere with a plan you know nothing about."

Itachi nodded "whatever Shisui's plan, it was always to protect and preserve the village and its safety."

Naruto grinned "then it's just as well I killed Danzo then, don't you think?"

The brothers ignored this and Itachi went on "without the jutsu, I had no choice, father wouldn't stop and after he killed Mikomi for that damned Jutsu..." his head wobbled side to side "it was either protect the village with all those innocent people or kill them all."

"And both Shisui and Mikomi would want you to protect the village."

"So Shisui is still alive and out here somewhere" Sasuke said softly. He had fond memories of the older boy and if he was still alive somewhere...

IF Itachi really was telling the truth and their clan was planning on slaughtering the entire village...it made sense of A LOT of things. The conversation that night between the two he had interrupted, the fact that his father had suddenly been paying so much attention to him, pushing him to learn the clan jutsu's so soon, his father's short temper and impatience with Itachi, and most of all, that lone tear Sasuke had SWORN he saw as Itachi walked away from him that night.

Itachi hadn't wanted to do it, but it was THEM or all those innocent lives in Hidden Leaf.

But something didn't make sense, this twin and their killing her for some jutsu.

"You're saying I had a twin, why don't I remember her? Why does HE?"

"It was part of the jutsu. It manipulated everybody's memories so she ceased to exist in all but your brother and HIS memories. Your father got amusement from using it against your brother. If he openly defied, he just threatened you life."

Naruto turned slightly to look at the younger Uchiha "But you are a twin, and not just any twin, an identical twin. You both shared a womb, an egg, your CHAKRA. Tell me Sasuke, have you ever felt like something was missing, like part of you was torn away and there was nothing left but a gaping hole? A feeling you've had for as long as you remember?"

When the boy opened his mouth to speak, Naruto hurriedly added "and be honest. The only one you are hurting by lying is yourself."

The youngest Uchiha's mouth snapped shut and he looked frustrated "but..." Naruto turned the full force of his intense eyes on him, his true strength and power "answer the question."

When Sasuke looked stubborn and like he was about to challenge him, Naruto flared his chakra. The effect stunned and terrified the other, where the hell had he got such strength?

"I always had it" Naruto answered his question. He hadn't even realized he had spoken out loud. "All my life I had to hide who I truly was behind that dumb act. You never really knew me, just my facade. You may think you beat me on your own merit, but I was forced to hide who and what I truly was."

"But why?"

"Those damned villagers and if you hadn't had your head so far up your ass you would have seen that. You are supposed to be a genius. If I showed any intelligence or skill growing up, the villagers saw it as the fox gaining control and began to scream for blood. So I was forced to act like an idiot and failure to keep myself alive. All my life I was forced to repress my intelligence and true power, but now..."

"Now with your inheritance revealed you can act however you wish. You are under the CRA and it's laws, as the son of the Forth, your brains come from him, so obviously you're intelligent."

"Exactly" the blonde nodded to the older Uchiha "no more acts, I-and my three current mates-can be all we are and was meant to be." Intense blue eyes turned on the younger "and stop changing the subject. Answer the question."

The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him, but when Naruto just glared back with equal power he eventually blinked and sighed "yes, I have, but we are ninja, haven't we all felt it at one point or rather?"

"Sasuke you had a loving mother, a supposedly supporting father, a big brother who supported and protected you and a large clan. You had no REASON to be empty."

Not willing to admit he was right, Sasuke frowned and started to rise "you expect me to believe that not only was father planning to take over Hidden Leaf by force, but in order to get out of a contract he had the clan murder my twin sister for a jutsu that removed everyone's memories, including my own." He snorted as he rose to go "nice try, dobe."

"Sasuke" Naruto said firmly but softly.

"What?" the young man froze, back to them.

"You want the sharingan your brother has, Itachi needs your eyes to see again. There is a way you can BOTH get what you want."

The other tensed "what do you mean? He's blind, that would make me..."

"The blindness comes from a build of chakra behind the eyes from to much use of the Sharingan. After a while chakra builds up in the pathways to your eyes-like overeating fatty foods causes deposits in the veins-and after a while the blockage grows so vast that no more can get through. However if you both were to swap eyes the process of removal and exchange would shock loose the blockage and clear it, allowing for perfect sight and use once more."

He looked intently at the other "you're already feeling the effects, aren't you, or you wouldn't have hesitated, you would have just left."

When he went to protest this, Naruto spoke before he could "the TRUTH, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha sighed heavily "how did you know?"

"You chose now instead of later to fight your brother, not because you finally located him, but you realized if you lose your sight you would have no chance at all. When you realized your brother was blind, you knew taking his eyes would not only help you, but give you HIS mature sharingan. After all, it was apparently what Itachi was obsessing over lately as well."

"I never wanted your eyes" Itachi said "it was all part of the act I had to use."

"Why, Itachi?" here they reached the crutze of the matter.

"You and Mikomi were my only light in the dark of our family, Sasuke, my only reason to go on living, my only reason to succeed in every mission and come home again to see you smile and you both loved the village so much. You had friends there, people you admired or cared for. When our father threatened those people was bad enough, but then he realized my loyalty to you both was more than to the clan..."

The older Uchiha choked, real emotion in his voice, blind eyes tearing up "he punished me in the worse possible way he could, by...removing the object of my outside loyalty. He thought he could manipulate me by doing so, but after what he did to YOU and then trying to turn you into another of his little soldiers...I couldn't let it happen, otouto, I had to stop him, I had to save all those people. It would have been what Mikomi...and you wanted."

"And the years of trying to make me hate, to convince me I had to kill you..."

"You are Naruto's mate, I knew he'd discover the truth and save your soul."

Naruto added "your father manipulated your brother to thinking that the only way to end the forbidden jutsu's effects was to have YOU kill him. To free you-and everyone else's memories-he had to die. Imagine spending at least twelve years knowing the only way to restore the one you love is to die at their hands."

Sasuke shook his head, but not in denial, he looked at his brother "you should have told me, we could have..."

"Would you have believed me?" Itachi said softly "that the father you loved and adored was so evil."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened and closed it again as if not being able to protest.

"There is something else you need to know as well, it has to do with the reason why I joined Akatsuki."

He explained about Madara Uchiha and his plan to reunite the ten tailed and use it to his advantage, about the 'moons eye' and the group.

"So you've become a spy, waiting to turn on him and try and destroy his plans" Sasuke said and when the blind older nodded he added "I'll help now I know the truth."

Before the older could protest Naruto added "so will we. We only need to prevent him from getting octo-pops and with Kyuubi no longer in existence he has no chance."

"He already has the one-tailed through to the seventh" Itachi said "even if he is only able to get hold of the eight tailed, I doubt not having Kyuubi will stop him."

"Yes but it WILL make him weaker" Naruto pointed out "even with all their power I seriously doubt it will mean he'll be able to succeed so easily."

"And we'll be there to face him when he fails" Sasuke said.

Before Itachi could protest, Naruto's head snapped up "I sense movement just outside the field of my senses, confusion, worry, if we are going to do this, we do it NOW."

"Do what?"

"Exchange your eyes. Through Kyuubi's extensive knowledge of human biology and having two mates into healing, I could do it here and now. I will exchange your eyes and then use demon chakra to force your bodies to heal around them. You will be able to use them immediately, but be careful, don't use the mature form for a few days and overuse as before would produce the same problem."

Sasuke frowned "but what about my eye I lost? That would leave Itachi with only one."

"Not...necessarily" Itachi hesitated.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"I have Shisui's other eye still, the one he gave me. I could give Sasuke both my eyes, but I was going to give his to him, but only once he found his way AWAY from the path he is on and back to the true 'path of the ninja'. The path he is on now, it would be so easy for Tobi to turn him against everything and anything." He rolled his head in the direction of his younger 'brother' in reproach "he's out there waiting for you otouto, waiting for the winner to appear so he can manipulate them to his own end."

Naruto then added "and so far you've proven yourself oh-so manipulateable."

Instead of rising to the bait and proving the blonde right, Sasuke spoke "so if I swear to end my crusade and PROTECT the village, you would give me Shisui's eye and Naruto would implant it?"

"Another protects it right now" there was something in the Uchiha olders voice...

"Who? Who would you trust to protect something so important?"

Slowly the Uchiha turned his head towards the blonde.

"ME!?" Naruto looked shocked "when did you..." he suddenly frowned "wait, it was that genjutsu wasn't it, when you caught me in the effects of your mangekyo."

Itachi painfully nodded "Shisui was the most powerful Uchiha. Even I couldn't fight free of his illusions and that was twelve years ago. He was going to use it that night. However not only did it need time to build up enough to be usable again but would need an infusion of Senju genetics to do so."

"So you implanted it in me somehow because I'm not only related to the Uzumaki through mom and Senju through dad, but the Uchiha through Asura."

Itachi's head snapped to him "how did you know about that?!"

"Kyuubi's memories not only told me who I was, but helped awaken some of my own."

"Asura Otsutsuki?" Sasuke questioned "the son of the Great Sage Hagoromo Otsutsuki? Founder of the Uzumaki and Senju clans and brother of Indra Otsutsuki?"

Naruto nodded "I'm his reincarnation just as you are Indra's. The Kami thought...nevermind."

"Tell me."

"Not now, it's complicated." Sasuke's eyes narrowed "tell me."

Naruto sighed "the brother's kept returning but with each reincarnation they would fight each other, causing destruction, death and misery all around them. They weren't supposed to, the kami wanted them to join together. Their father wanted them BOTH to be the ones to build his dream. By having you be born as one of twins..."

"What, they thought if we were to be married of age, we wouldn't fight?"

"If we were raised together with loving families, can you REALLY say that would not of happened?"

Sasuke couldn't answer that so instead said "what does your being reincarnated got to do with anything?"

Itachi explained "the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki all came from the same line originally. The only reason we are not Otsutsuki instead of Uchiha is because Indra broke off from his brother in jealousy."

"So you're saying originally the Senju and the Uzumaki had the Sharingan too, so since Naruto is Asura's reincarnation, logically he SHOULD be able to use Shisui's. That's why you gave it to him."

Itachi nodded.

"But since Shisui's...gone, what use is the genjutsu building up?"

Itachi was silent so Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose "it was for me, wasn't it. It was supposed to do something to me, possibly stop me."

Itachi solemnly nodded "it would enact an jutsu that would make you want to PROTECT Hidden Leaf, not destroy it. The mark of a true shinobi is that they do not seek glory. They protect from the shadows. Shisui taught me that" his head turned to stare intently at his brother "if you attacked the village that would violate not only what Shisui entrusted me to do but what Mikomi-Imouto would have wanted. The Uchiha clan had long past the point of no return and the only option left was do what I had to to protect the village and YOU." He shrugged "the Uchiha clan was born from Indra's jealousy and hate and need for revenge against his brother and that's all it will ever be. It needs to end right now with us."

"But aniki..."

"No, otouto you know it's true. Look at us. Even if all that had happened had not you would still be struggling to impress father for his attention, trying to surpass me. It already-in YOUR memories in the least-had started. Eventually you would have began to resent, even hate, me. And so you become a true Uchiha."

When Sasuke opened his mouth, Itachi interrupted "you know it is true, otouto."

Sasuke closed his mouth and seriously nodded "what do you want me to do?"

"Go with Tobi, listen to his lies and act like you believe him-or are at least willing to listen to them-and when the time comes, when Naruto and I come to you then join us to end him."

"But..."

"The three of us are capable of ending his evil, little brother, I have...things set up for this situation and then when he's gone you will take us to the cave and we will find a way to restore you to your former self."

Sasuke looked at Naruto "are you so willing to lose who I am now to who I was? Are you so desperate for your lost...mate that you'd kill your friend?"

Naruto looked at him, eyes hard "no, I want my brother back." When Sasuke flinched Naruto went on "who you are now and who you were are one in the same Sas, nothing will change that. The jutsu may have manipulated everyone's memories and changed who you were into who your father wanted you to be, but deep inside you are the same person you always were. You are Indra's reincarnation, his SOUL and nothing your father could do could change that."

"So you're saying that even if father DID change me who I am will never change, even if I am restored. I'll still have my current memories."

Naruto nodded "there is no jutsu powerful enough-even with human sacrifice-to change a soul. We were brothers growing up, we were brothers in previous lives and we will be brothers even as mates."

After blinking at Naruto, eyes locked, for long seconds Sasuke slid down beside his brother and closed his lids "do it."

"Sasuke?"

"Give Itachi my eyes, give me his. I'll use his mangekyo to protect him and the village."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke looked at him "yes. After all, my mates live there, don't they. If it is attacked they could get hurt."

Naruto smiled and moved forward, seeing the way the youngest Uchiha's hand instinctively found and held his brothers. "Of course, Sasuke."

Quickly he touched their foreheads, putting both out and got to work.

After exchanging Sasuke's one undamaged for Itachi's both he flushed any remainder of sickness and chakra blockage from the older and forced the eyes to connect so Sasuke could use them immediately.

He frowned when he came across the problem of Itachi being half-blind now instead of fully since Sasuke's other eye was damaged.

Relaying the problem and the past events to Kumara he asked for his opinion.

**"There is a way to retrieve the power and sharingan he planted inside you and give it back"** the youki said **"you are an daiyouki now, as is Hinata."**

_"Really?"_ Naruto asked _"I could do so?"_

**"You are youki and it is a foreign body inside of you-despite you heritage. Think of it as like a poison inside you and how I could protect you as such. Daiyouki are so in touch with who they are, their animal nature that anything like that would feel immediately foreign to them. I can even guide you through implanting some of your Senju chakra inside it so he could use the mangekyo form as he wanted."**

_"Let's do it" _Naruto said in determination.

An hour later Itachi was still out while Naruto was helping Sasuke wind a bandage around his right side of his face. It was for effect only to convince 'Tobi' that he had lost an eye but taken his brothers on his death.

While he did Naruto explained all he knew and what he was planning, everything that had happened. The younger glanced briefly at his brother "will he..?"

"He'll be fine after some rest" he finished and let the other stand. He was just leaving when Naruto called "Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha froze.

"Read the diary, think about what it tells you. In a week meet me at The Valley, you know which one. Whatever you decide, it ends there."

The younger Uchiha nodded and lept away.

The new Clan Head turned his attention back to the older Uchiha to find him watching them "how are you feeling?"

"Better" the Uchiha slowly managed to sit up "but I shouldn't."

"You need to live just a little longer, giri no ani, we need to end that group you joined before they cause any more damage and find that cave. If Sasuke really knows where it is we may find either a way to reverse the jutsu or destroy it altogether. You know your father, you know how he thinks and acts-the REAL one not the illusion of him-we need your input if we are to do this."

"And if he decides to remain as he is?"

"Even if he decides he is not going to be my mate he's returning to Hidden Leaf, even if I have to break every bone in his body to do so."

*****************************Chapter End****************************************

Aniki-Big Brother

Otouto-Little Brother

Imouto-Little Sister

Giri no ani-Brother In Law


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto lay limp, faking unconsciousness as he listened while Itachi told the group how he had fought Sasuke and then, in the end, trapped his little brother in his sharingan, convincing him he had killed him and taken his eyes, when in reality it was the other way around. He felt the stir of chakra as he proved it by activating it in the one eye.

He told them how Naruto had turned up just afterwards and the shock had allowed him to overpower the blonde and knock him out before either knew what was happening. With Naruto's reputation as an 'dumb blonde' or 'knucklehead' it was easy for the others to believe.

While the others set up for the ceremony to remove the Kyuubi, Naruto used his enhanced Youki senses to examine each in turn, working out their chakra strength levels and other such things he needed to know when he made his move, adding it to what Itachi had told him.

He frowned when he sensed something...unusual about the one called Pain. He was linked to another, his chakra and movements were not his own. He was being manipulated through those piercing on his body.

**"He is a puppet"** Kumara said **"another is controlling him from a different location, I can feel the trail. It is similar to the puppets the hanyou our family fought used, except instead of using youki to make an wooden puppet actually have form, he's using the dead body of another. It seems to be some sort of combination of the puppet master Sassori's ability to control the dead and the hanyou's ability to give wooden puppets physical form."**

This concerned Naruto _"could he be somehow related to this guy? Like an descendant of a son you didn't know about? Or his reincarnation?"_

He could feel Kumara's shudder from even this distance in his mind **"by kami, I hope not."**

While he waited, Naruto thought over what he had learnt. So the leader of the Akatsuki was a puppet. He wondered if Itachi knew. The Uchiha was a genius, surely he had figured it out by now?

**"Tell him"** Kumara said **"you still bare a connection to that Senju energy you implanted inside him, use it to communicate in his mind as you do to me."**

Nodding mentally Naruto felt along his energy until he felt the place he had removed the portion inside him and reached out with his mind, following the trail until he reached the small portion implanted in the older Uchiha's head just behind his eye-sockets, following it back into the man's mind. _"Itachi?"_

Sensing the Uchiha startle he quickly said _"don't react, they'll know something is wrong."_

Cautiously a thought can back to him _"how did you..."_

_"When I exchanged the eyes I also implanted you with a little Uzumaki\Senju chakra. Hopefully the rinnigan will work for you-or Shisui's. I can connect to that chakra and use it to commune with you this way. Did you know you so-called leader is a puppet? Another is controlling him."_

_"I knew there was someone else using him, but they are good, I've never been able to find them. Konan knows and is able to travel back and forth to them, but I have never been able to track her to their location. If I had I would have assassinated him by now. However once she slipped up and called Pain another name, Nagato."_

_"Humm"_ Naruto said thoughtfully _"If he could be located and killed, the puppet would stop. If it suddenly stopped it would throw this group into chaos long enough to do something about it before they recover. This COULD force the real power behind it out long enough to try and regain control of the situation, giving us the opportunity to end him." _Itachi could practically see him rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

_"I don't think it would. Madara would just send Tobi out. The only reason he's not here NOW is he's with Sasuke. Madara rarely shows. Only Tobi has seen him in centuries."_

_"How do you know he's actually around then?"_

_"A LOT of deduction and A LOT of research."_ Naruto didn't argue this, the Uchiha was an genuis, if he said it was true, it must be so.

_"So how does Tobi fit into all this? Is he just another ninja the guy manipulated, or something else?"_

_"He is an Uchiha, he has the sharingan. Although WHO I have no proof, only theory."_

_"Why does he have to be Uchiha to have the Sharingan? Kakashi sensei..."_

_"Doesn't have our type charka. He is Uchiha through and through, I can sense it. Whoever he is or was, he left or was KIA before I massacred the clan. So while he is innocent of the evil of my clan, he is not exempt. In fact I have come to believe he is responsible for it."_

_"How so?"_

_"Father didn't always seek to rule Kohona. It only started just after the twins birth. Suddenly father believed we deserved to rule."_

Naruto frowned mentally_"you think this guy used an genjutsu on him to make him betray the village?"_

_"No, father wasn't under anyone's control IN THAT WAY, but I DO believe he convinced father with words that it was the Uchiha's right to rule as one of the strongest founding clans. Our family had always been stubborn and egotistic, it wouldn't take much to convince him."_

_"Humm" _Naruto hummed thoughtfully. Their conversation was interrupted as Itach's partner-in-crime, Kisame, caught his attention.

For the next few hours Naruto split his mind with monitoring the world around him and speaking to either Itachi or Kumara.

Kumara told him about what his other mates were doing, Haku getting a check-up with Tsunade while Hinata stayed with him for emotional support. Seemed the pregnancy was draining Haku more than just physically, Tsunade telling them this was similar to when an female ninja was pregnant, the baby would feed off its mothers chakra so it could help develop its own. It was why they couldn't go on missions or use their chakra while pregnant, it would endanger the baby if its mother was to use too much chakra.

It was why Naruto had the whisker marks and was mostly immune to Kumara's volatile chakra, his mother had been his previous host so while she was pregnant with him, he had had a chance to feed off his, as well as his mothers.

Haku answered he had no intention of doing missions or working as an ninja anyway. Unless his family needed him, he was retired. He had already found his nitche. He had been in town with Hinata shopping the day before when he had created an ice flower for her with his bloodline. Some civilians and ninja had seen him do it and the shop owner had seen it and how exquisitely detailed it was and had asked if he could do anything else.

It turned out the man moonlighted as an party planner and ice sculptures were a big part of what he supplied. If Haku could supply and shape an order he could pay him for them. And the advantage of one of Haku's creations was that instead of being carved out of ice block that takes hours to create and already starts to melt, Haku's were made with chakra and therefore lasted longer.

Haku was overjoyed at the idea of a job that would be used for good, something that would obviously bring happiness or joy to others instead of pain and death.

However he was ALSO aware that many people-even in his mates village-would do anything to get their hands on him and his bloodline. Both himself and his unborn child would be in danger outside the safety of the clan grounds. Knowledge of who the blonde ninja was inside the village-an clan head-and that any act against his mates is enforceable to an extreme degree would hold off most attempts, but there would still be an few who were either idiots or THOUGHT they were so smart who would still try. So until the baby was born and Haku could properly defend himself, he wasn't to leave the grounds without at least ONE of his mates or one of Naruto's friends.

Of course the council and Tsunade helped also. Tsunade had told the new council members what was going on and recognizing that not only did Naruto bring an important almost extincted bloodline inside Kohona, but together the group could create new powerful bloodlines for the village, the new council had assigned an ANBU guard for when he was outside the home, someone who would follow secretly but protect the pregnant ninja.

Naruto grinned when Kumara told him who it was, Usagi-san. He trusted the ANBU, had since the days of the Third.

Anyway Haku cautiously told the shop owner he would consider the job, but for a while-at least one year-he would be only to do the occasional piece, perhaps something simple once an fortnight. After the birth of his child he would be able to use his chakra more, but would be busy with the child.

After recovering from the shock the young man before him was pregnant, NOT his companion-as he had assumed at first (was there nothing ninja couldn't do these days?) he asked the ice-user how good he was.

Haku had thought for a minute them had produced something palm-sized and handed it over.

"Oh Haku" Hinata had said at the sight of what he had created. Sitting in the shop owner's palm was an miniature animal, a cat with three sleek tails. She could even see the patches where color stained the companion's fur.

The cat was on all four feet, one tail either side of the body while the third was raised behind her with a slight bend near the top to make it look relaxed. The cat's head was raised to look at the shop owner and cocked slightly, the face soft as if to say 'well?'

Before the man could speak there was a series of girly squeals from Hinata's other side and an exclamation of "it is SO cute!"

The two males and one female turned slightly to find four female academy students in a group, all with faces lit up in joy and excitement at the sight of the ice sculpture.

The four all moved closer, crowding in to get a better look, chatting away, asking so many questions about it the poor shop owner was having problems just keeping up with them.

Hinata spoke up "Haku made it."

Immediately their attention moved to the two, their questions turned to them but it was one girls question of "does it have a name?" that Haku decided to answer "her name is Kirara."

Before the girls could speak again, the cream and brown 'fur' around his neck moved. Kirara, reacting to the mention of her name, stirred from her nap and with the agility only an cat could get away with she stood up on his shoulders and stretched, yawning before rubbing herself against his cheeks with a mew and looking at the girls, seemingly unfazed by their squeals and hyperactivity.

One girl-the same who had asked her name and the seemingly calmest of the group-asked "who is she and why does she have THREE tails?"

"Kirara is Haku's ninkin and she's the last of her kind. She's been with him since he was a kid."

The other students all looked sad at this-even going 'awww, poor girl'-and crowded closer to look at her clearer. The calmer one looked at Haku and asked softly "can we pat her?"

"Yeah, can we?!" the other girls chorused excitedly, wanting to touch this extremely rare ninkin.

"Kirara?" Haku looked to the cat for her decision, it was HER they would touch.

The cat meowed a few times, then jumped to the floor daintily.

Before the girls could surge forwards though, Hinata held up a hand to stop them "wait." The girls stopped, blinking at her.

"Kirara will let you touch her, but you all have to calm down and get control of yourselves. Kirara has an battleform that will let you all pet her together, but you have to get control of yourselves first. Kirara is an ninkin but also an animal-if you surround her and she feels all those overwhelming emotions from you...it might cause her to freak out."

In reality Kirara knew how to handle excitable hyperactive children, but Hinata and Haku wanted to make it look like it would 'benefit' them to control their emotions.

The girls nodded eagily and visibly tried to control their emotions. It took longer than they had hoped, but when they did Haku said "stand back a bit." Barely restraining their emotions, the girls did.

In an flare of harmless flame the fire cat stood there in her battle form, four tails behind her and long sabertooth-type fangs. When the girls didn't move, stunned, Kirara growled throatily and nuzzled the calmer one.

This broke the others stunned silence and they practically fell on the cat, cooing and stroking, the neko youki just accepting it, occasionally nudging one with her great head or tail. Really there wasn't that difference between energetic overexcited children and energetic overexcited teens, only the subjects of their attentions change.

Finally when they had calmed, Kirara nudged the calmer one towards her back.

"Really?" she frowned at the neko.

Kirara growled softly and bowed her head in consent before nudging her again.

"Well if you're sure..." At the answering growl the girl grasped the fur at the scruff of her neck and before anyone could speak she had swung her leg around and ended up seated on the neko's back like a horse.

The other girls gasped at her, expecting Hinata or Haku to get upset at their friends nerve. However the two smiled "why don't you join her?"

"What?" they looked at them, disbelieving. "Go ahead" Hinata nodded. Before the girls could protest, the one already on her back grabbed her nearest friend, said firmly "come ON Miyu!" and was pulling her on behind her.

After a few protests the girl reluctantly joined her directly behind her, followed by her companion's. The girl laughed "hold on tight!" before suddenly Kirara lept into action, out of the shop and on top the nearly empty street, the others peeling with laughter.

Haku and Hinata knew that she would take them flying for a few minutes to keep them occupied and planned to have their business done by then.

Kirara's ability to fly was different to an normal youki or Daiyouki. While they used purely their energy or chakra to defy gravity, allowing them to float, not really fly-except for winged youki of course-Kirara was an neko with an elemental advantage. By having an flame element to her it allowed for a much different type of flight.

The jist of it was, with her able to control the flame around her feet she could heat the air around her, and as they said, hot air rises...

Once able to get into the air it was no problem for her to 'skim' along the hot air currents, allowing her to go up and down, left and right, all without using her youki to do so.

Think of it like an hot-air balloon, by controlling the flame, she controlled her flight.

Hinata and Haku finished their shopping and purchases, organizing an small showing for Haku's simpler creations within a month before the girls returned, happy and talking excitedly. Kirara-back to her normal form-daintily lept onto the counter and then her partners shoulders from there, curling up in the spot she was before before slipping off to sleep again.

The girls, excitedly talking about their experience, stumbled towards them and immediately wanted the ice sculpture, arguing about who would get it and who deserved it.

Before the argument could escalate Haku took the thing and placed it into the palm of the calm girl. Then before the others could protest, Haku created three others and placed one in each girls palm.

They all squealed when they saw theirs, each slightly different to personalize it for them.

Then one frowned and pointed out the fact it was ice, how long would it last? Would it even last until they got home?

Hinata spoke "this is not normal ice, girls, it's made from chakra and moisture from the air. It will last longer, but not forever." The calm girl spoke "I have an idea, put them down together on the counter-top."

The girls did so while they murmured in curiosity. Finally they were side by side and the girl moved in front of them to complete some hand signs and touch the figures once each. There was a brief flash on each and she turned to her friends "touch yours with one finger and put an tiny bit of chakra in it when you do so."

The other girls did so, the statutes glowed briefly and then stopped. One girl, the one the other called Miyu asked "what did you do?"

"It's an preservation jutsu. They use it in the library on the more delicate and older scrolls. As long as you maintain it by touching it with chakra once a week and don't drop it, it will last however long you want it to."

"I'm gonna put mine on my desk when I get home!" the girl snatched hers back up and jumped up and down excitedly, until her friend raised a brow at her. "oh, right" she stopped jumping and looked excited. She smiled at her friend "I'm never gonna tease you again about working in the library, Kali, thanks."

"Me too" the other two girls chorused as they took theirs. The girl, Kali, turned to them, bowed low and said "agarigato, Haku-san" then when she stood she frowned at him "do you want to be payed for them?"

Haku shook his head. The girl frowned deeper "but..."

"How about this" Hinata said "think of this as a free sample. If you decide to get any more, you pay for them." The girls nodded eagily "we will, we are DEFINITELY going to get more after these! Agarigato Hinata-san!" they bowed to Haku again "agarigato Haku-san."

Before they left Hinata told them if they wanted to purchase more, they could either talk to the shop owner or Iruka at the academy. "Why?"

"We are members of the newest clan in the village who also happens to have old Kohona blood in it. Our mate and clan head is closer with your teacher-he DID teach him. If you tell Iruka he can easily get in touch with us."

The girls accepted this, said their goodbye's and left, followed shortly after by the two mates.

Since then Haku had received a flood of requests from other female students all wanting their own little statutes and the shop owner had worked out with them that instead of going into large elaborate ice sculptures they would instead do miniatures, not just of Kirara, but various animals-dogs and birds of different kinds becoming the dominant order.

Even other ninja wanting statues made to memorialize or remind them of their summons. Even Kakashi had inquired. Soon there was even many villagers wanting to see about getting their own.

Of course Haku couldn't make too many because he wasn't allowed to use more than an small amount of chakra.

One of girls fathers actually proved a use for the preservation of the ice. At first he suggested using an type of plastic around them to protect and preserve them, but the girls vehemently denied that. The plastic was a solid color and part of what the girls loved about them was not only their detail despite the transparency, but the fact they were made of fragile ice, it was like having a one-if-a-kind fragile glass statute all your own that you KNEW could break one day and you would never see it's type again.

And the fact each one was 'personalized' created just for them.

So he had suggested something else. Apparently there was a new type of glass they were creating that didn't require it being heated to such an degree beforehand. They could place it over the statutes and then wait for it to set. That way even if the actual ice melted later on, they would still have the glass statute of it.

In fact at this idea there was many more potential customers.

When Tsunade found out, after giving Haku another speech about not using his chakra, suggested he open his own store for them. The flood of people wanting his products...She even mentioned an empty store in the market center he could use. According to her, by the time they talked to the shop owners, signed the lease, renovated the store, decorated it and furnished it, he would have the baby and and be able to use his chakra again and fill the store. She could organize an business between him and the girls father to cover the statues and he had PLENTY of people to help with babysitting, not just his own mates but the entire rookies had the babysitting experience, not to mention the willingness to do so.

In fact since finding out about Haku being pregnant, both Ino and Sakura had actively dragged the ninja out of the house to go shopping for baby clothes and gear needed and such. Haku came back hours later, exhausted and mentally numb after being so long with those two when they got going, collapsing on their bed to be given an full-body massage by his youki mate while he dozed with his head in Hinata's lap.

Naruto had put in his full support, if Haku wanted the shop he could have it. If he just wanted an small business from home, he could go ahead. If he wanted to run it out of the shop owners own, he could. If he didn't want to do it, he was free to choose that.

Naruto's attention was diverted by an sudden alarmed cry of the groups leader's name.

"_What's wrong?"_ he thought to Itachi.

"_Pain collapsed. We don't know why it's like..."_

"_A Puppet who had his strings cut"_

"_Exactly. Do you know something I don't?"_

"_Not really. Since we merged with the Kyuubi I've felt something approaching, something similar to us, yet different. It's not one of the other demons, it's something...human but not. I don't know how to describe it. The only reason I haven't told anyone is it feels like...someone who would benefit the village. I won't say they're friendly or an ninja, but there is something or someone in the village they want, no, desire."_

"_So this power found the power, this Nagato, somehow and killed him easily..."_

"_And is headed this way right now."_

"_When will he..." _before he could finish there was an barely audible sound, an slightly feminine cry and multiple sounds of bodies hitting the floor. The rest of the Akatsuki weren't even giving time to defend themselves before the energy-the...assassin had taken them all out. Naruto sensed it move towards Itachi and with a cry of "NO DON'T!" and dashed forwards to block the other's sword with his, his body between the figure and the oldest Uchiha.

The swords sparked against one another as Naruto pressed forward on the figure face close as he hissed "he is NOT to be touched, I need him to free my mate and I won't hesitate to kill you to protect him. There are things here you don't know, things about him you don't know."

They remained pressed against each other for long seconds when their came a growl, Itachi making a move to defend his brother-in-law, but before he could the assassin, in an smooth melodic voice spoke "Maru, stop."

The source stopped growling and made an animal uncertain noise before the figure spoke again "Maru, out." With an annoyed huff the animal-probably a dog-slinked back outside. The figure turned back to Naruto and asked "why are you defending him? He was with these people who were going to take your power and kill you."

"Itachi's brother is one of my mates, that makes him my brother-in-law. We needed a way to get to the organization so Itachi joined years ago to infiltrate them. I WAS waiting for the right moment to get to them, but I wasn't aware until today their leader was nothing but a puppet. Thank you for taking care of the immediate problem, but the source of the threat still exists."

The frown was in the figure's voice "what do you mean?"

"There is another, the manipulation behind this group and others. He is conniving, smart and knows how to stay behind the scenes enough so he is rarely seen, but the affects of his workings is far-felt. We were planning on using this to force him to reveal himself, he would never be able to resist claiming what he thinks I hold still and would show to take it. However that option is no longer valid."

The others grunted and slowly relaxed, sheathing his sword and standing down. He spoke "who is this other?"

Together the two explained about what they knew and what was happening.

"Humm" the figure hummed thoughtfully "I will return to the village with you. MY mate is there and I WILL NOT allow him to be endangered by this fool."

Naruto cocked his head at him but didn't question. If this guy was the proper mate of someone in Kohona, it explained his slaughtering the group without hesitation and so lethally. He just hoped it wasn't something who was already in an relationship, he'd hate to see his reaction to the one he wanted already engaged or in an romance with another.

He turned to Itachi "with the Akatsuki dead what are you going to do?"

The oldest Uchiha blinked at him then said softly "there is a hidden Uchiha base nearby. I shall go there, eat and rest and wait for Sasuke to find me. He will have his own questions for me he will want to ask with no one else around when he is able to get away from Tobi, I will wait for that."

Naruto frowned in concern at him "When you're alone you tend to descend into melancholy or depression. I don't think you should be alone. Come back with us and stay with my clan until Sasuke is ready. He can sneak back into the village when and if he wants to. Besides, as an Uchiha base Tobi would know where you are and will be able to get in. He may think YOU killed the others and will trying and kill you. You are my brother-in-law Itachi, I want to protect you, I NEED to protect you."

The Uchiha frowned at him and shook his head "it is not your decision" and was gone before either could react.

Naruto sighed and turned to the other figure "let's go get you to your mate."

The other nodded silently and without a word the two moved out of the cavern into the full sunlight outside. As they moved into the clearing an huge white dog with golden eyes joined them, pacing the other by his side.

Naruto turned to look at him, to ask him if he was an Inuzuka when he finally fully saw the figure. His eyes widened nearly all the way and he backed up with a cry of "YOU!"


End file.
